Stolen lives, Forgotten Truths
by Ambrlyn
Summary: A story of two unlikely heros thrown into a world where love defeats all, but Truth sometimes overcomes love. Can Love overcome any obsticle. Read and discover the Truths that are within us all!
1. The Arrival

  
  


Chapter One: The Arrival

Hi, my name is Ambrlyn, I'm an above average kinda girl, I do everything that most people expect of me. I have been through the most complicated gymnastic courses, I have taken several martial arts classes, and have been through vigorous training in the use of swords. Basically, anything anyone ever wanted me to learn, I have learned it. I have a boyfriend, and I have two very close friends. I felt my life was just about complete. Until the very end of my junior year in college. 

It all started two weeks before Finals, these are events I will _never _be able to forget. . .

  
  


I stared down at my watch. 1A.M. I bent my head down on the desktop and felt like I was about collapse from exhaustion. In the background, DBZ played on. It was the Freeza Saga, my favorite. I smiled as I heard Freeza's voice, he was telling a Namek that it was useless to fight him, he would win. "You tell 'em Freeza!" I said sleepily, struggling to keep my eyes focused on my term paper in front of me. I had always rooted for the bad guy, my moto had always been: "if everyone's rooting for the good guys, than there's no one left to cheer for the bad ones!" this always made my friends roll their eyes and pity me. 

As I worked, my head began to slowly sink closer to the desk top. _Just so that my eyes can focus on the paper._ I tried to tell myself as I now rested my head down on the arm not writing. Within minutes, I suppose I was probably fast asleep. The Saga played on. I had it on DVD, so when one DVD ended, the other picked up. I had gotten the fifty DVD changer for Christmas my Freshman year. I could hear the explosions of Goku and Freeza fighting, but the TV volume was low enough to not really disturb my sleep. 

It was later, when the Freeza Saga had ended and the Android Saga was nearly finished, that it happened. A huge tremor ripped through the building. I started, thinking it had been part of my dream, but when I jumped up, I was knocked down by the growing force. Something was causing the school building to vibrate at a very high level! I rolled to my feet and braced myself against a doorframe. My collection of Windstone figurines crashed to the floor, making me grit my teeth in anger. "An earthquake?" I asked myself out loud, my voice wobbled from both adrenaline and the movement beneath my feet. 

No sooner had I said it, than did the sound hit my hearing. I strained to hear it over the sounds of the earth and the building as they moved in unison. The way the floor moved, it reminded me of a defensive movement I'd learned in Jujitsu, I moved softly and gently along with the motion, trying to remember why this sound seemed so familiar. As I made it towards the window to look out on impulse, what I saw made my jaw drop. The impression of it will forever be engraved in my mind! 

A huge ship was landing in the soccer field and on top of the smaller dorms just across the street. I felt suddenly lucky that I had chosen the top floor of the eight story building. My eyes locked on the shape of the ship. I turned and looked at a large wall scroll hanging from the far wall. It showed Trunks and Freeza, his massive ship landing in the back ground. What was in front of me looked _painfully_ similar. I swallowed back my fear, I might cheer for the bad guy, but I had no real urge to meet Freeza in person! Especially with the attitude he had towards women, I didn't really feel like being someone's play toy. 

I leaned away from the window, losing my balance in the process and managed to fall hard on my bottom, I winced on impact. "Ouch!" I yelped as I tried to get back up on my feet. 

"Ambrlyn!!!" I heard a scream from down the hall, I looked at my watch and realized that it was going on 5:30A.M. So far, the landing had only taken place for barely one minute. I scrambled for the doorway, cutting my upper arm fairly badly, but I didn't really notice it at this time. 

"I'm here! Crawl on the floor! Watch out for the glass!" I yelled, the sound of the ship was now deafening, it's roar so deep that it made me realize just what the Z fighters felt when Freeza had landed on Earth during the Trunks Saga. 

A larger figure than mine crawled through the doorway, she was cautious through the glass and her eyes were wide with fear. "What's going on?! I woke up and everything was moving!!!" The familiar face and voice of Gen intruded through the roar of the ships engines. 

I smiled at her reassuringly and nodded out the window. "I'm not sure, but you might want to stay low and close to me. I'll make sure your fine." I told her, trying hard to figure out, that if this really _was_ Freeza, how I would protect her from him. _Give me the strength, Grandpa_. I prayed silently to my deceased G'pa. I always prayed to him that way he could relay it directly to Jesus. I know, it's a habit from my youth, I just never got around to correcting it. Mostly because it always worked. 

"Ok." Was her only shaky response as everything suddenly went dead silent. 

For a moment, we looked at each other, the sound of silence ringing strong in our ears, I think my hearing was corrected first, because I heard the soft sound of a automatic door opening. I stood up uneasily, and walked over towards the window again. As I looked out, a small figure was standing on the ground, looking up at my building with a frown of displeasure. I recognized the scouter he wore and realized who he was instantly. "Freeza." I breathed the name with awe and terrible fear. I knew what this meant, we were all as good as dead. Freeza was a ruthless tyrant who stopped at nothing to get what he wanted. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise as he looked up towards my floor. I heard his sharp intake of a gasp as his eerie crimson eyes locked with mine. "Shit!" I said with a high voice as I ducked down below, Gen was still huddling against the doorwell, I thought it best to leave her there, I won't have to worry about her stepping in glass that way. 

The figure below looked up at me expectantly, a smile crept across his face. He looked over at one of his henchmen and pointed casually. "I want everyone from the top floor right here in ten minutes." He gestured a line in front of him. "Make sure you get them all? I don't want any heros in this crowd." Freeza's voice held a tone of warning and displeasure. The henchmen all swallowed hard and obeyed instantly.

  
  


I moved quickly away from the window as I saw several familiar and not so familiar people race from Freeza's ship to the inside of my dormitory. I've always been the paranoid one, so I instantly took it that they were after me. _G'pa, I know I've always told you that I wanted to meet Freeza because I thought he was so cool, but I didn't think you'd actually _grant_ that wish!!! Do you think you could have brought me a super Saiyan why you were at it?! I mean, come on!! I can't fight Freeza!!!_ I muttered to G'pa mentally, as I rushed around the room, collecting various things and shoving them into a bag. My actions being so quick scared Gen pretty bad. 

"What's going on?! What're you doing?!" She demanded, her voice cracked with fright and adrenaline. 

I looked over at her and smiled, throwing the back across my shoulders. "You know me, I'm just being paranoid. . ." I said, but no sooner did I get it out, than did I hear heavy footstep on the metal steps just down the hallway, and voices protesting and being hurt as they were dragged downstairs to form the line. "SHIT!!" I screeched as I looked out the window again, Freeza was looking up, he waved at me, and I _lost _it!! I screamed out the window at him. "GO _AWAY!!!!_" I could hear his laughter from my room as I hurried over to Gen, scraping one of my feet across a glass shard, she screeched and pointed at my foot. I didn't realize it and ignored her, busy with trying to get the hell off this floor before they got to my part of the floor. 

Two at the far end saw me and Gen run across the debris littered hallway. She screeched again as they ran at us, I grabbed a hold of the fire exit door just ten feet from my dorm room, as I opened it, I was scared by a figure I recognized all to well. "Hello there. . ." Was all he got out as I suddenly screamed and slammed my shouldered bag straight into his upper chest and throat, he gave a gurgled gasp of surprise and fell backwards straight down the stairs. I didn't give a second thought about it, I just followed him down after shutting the door behind Gen and securely latching it shut with the fire hose, but I kept the ax. I followed Zarbon down four and a half flights of stairs. After he stopped, I gave him an extra kick in the face as he tried to get up and grab me, he fell down the rest of the way and landed face first, his arm twisting beneath him. I shoved Gen ahead of me and looked back, two were lumbering down the stairs, slower because of their lack of being in shape for this gravity, I leaped onto Zarbon's back and heard a painful crunch and snap as I broke his arm under him, he gave a sharp yell of pain and I was off like a bottle rocket! Straight for freedom!

I looked around and pointed quickly to a small uneven part of the floor. "Get inside the bomb shelter! You'll be safe in there! I put food and water in here enough for years!" Gen looked at me confused and than at the bag, I sat the ax down and lifted the nearly invisible edges quickly. "This is where I used to ditch my Freshman classes, COME _ON!!!_ I don't have TIME for this!!" I yelled as I shoved her down into the shelter. 

"There aren't any bugs down here are there?" She called up warily, than suddenly yelled back before I shut the door. "HEY! My BOOKS are down here!!!" I shut it quickly after throwing my bag over both shoulders, it fit perfectly. I looked towards the upper door and heard the other two still coming down. I wasn't sure how they got past the fire hose, but I was sure they were that strong. I opened the door to freedom and came face to face with death. 

"Hello there." Freeza stood in front of me, barely taller than I, I screamed and slammed the door shut, racing back up the stairs. The door behind me blasted open with an angry remark I didn't understand, I leapt again on Zarbon's back as he was on his hand and knees, slamming him back onto the ground, within seconds, I was in sight of the two other henchmen, they saw me and came faster, than stopped, wary that I wasn't turning to run the other direction, one backed up a step, giving me the advantage I needed to slam into them and knock them out of my way, I became painfully away of how much my left foot was starting to ache, but I ignored it. 

Behind me, I heard a very angry voice shout up at the henchmen. "I thought I said I didn't want any heros!" The henchmen struggled to get up, but Freeza just barreled over them. I looked around for my ax and realized I'd left it down on the bottom floor, I cursed loudly and heard laughter right behind me. I made the horrible mistake of looking back. Freeza was within arms reach of me. I screeched and tried to move faster, but missed a step and started to fall backwards. I spun, prepared for impact, but instead, hovered there in mid air, Freeza looked at me in surprise, I was just inches from slamming into him. But my shock was short lived, I used that height and momentum to use Freeza as a living launch pad and leapt back down the stairs. He screamed after me, more pissed than I _ever_ hoped to have seen him! I didn't get very far before he was on my back again, he launched himself at me, I let out a very loud scream and did a move straight out of a Matrix movie!!! I leapt into the air and practically willed myself to fly to the light fixture and get me to the bottom of the floor before Freeza was on me. 

But as I did it, I stopped all together, my insides felt like they were on fire, I cried out in agony as I turned against my will and in front of Freeza. I couldn't see him as he walked around behind me. I tried to grind my teeth against the pain, but nothing wanted to move. "I hate heros." Freeza told me bluntly, I could feel a finger trailing down my spine, his fingers dipped into each space of my spine, as if searching for something. 

I took a shaky breath and managed to say a remark. "Hero? I was saving my own ass." This brought his probing to a sudden halt on the middle of my back. "Was I with anyone? No, so I was saving myself, you asshole." He seemed amused at the last part. 

"Well. . .you've a brave one. Do you know who I am?" He asked me, I was tempted to say yes, but I knew better. 

"It doesn't matter, you're not gonna be here long enough for it to matter to me." With that, his all to familiar "evil" laughter began. I winced, knowing what was coming now. The death blow or the horrible truth of being hurt really bad. 

"Oh, you are a feisty one! Are you the one they call 'Ambrlyn'?" A cold jolt went through my spine, I struggled to straighten and give an indignant huff. 

"Yeah, what of it?" I struggled hard to sound like the pain had disappeared, but I knew Freeza was still aware of its existence, he seemed to delight in making it just a little worse every time I tried to move. 

"Ah, good. You're the one I'm looking for then, but first, I must be sure my sources are correct, there might be, after all, more than one Ambrlyn in the world." He gave me wicked smile, that I was glad I could not see. 

"Alright, but I'm probably not." I said with a casualness that made him smile in spite of his resolve to be a 'bad ass'! I deeply regretted giving him the OK to do such a check. With out warning, he pulled my nightshirt up and my night-shorts down, looking at my tailbone. "WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING?!" I screeched as I twisted in the strange bondage he held me with. He gestured with his hand and the pain suddenly exploded everywhere. Freeza frowned. 

_There are no scars here._ He thought, looking at me with an angry look. I frowned back my disapproval and gave him a 'death to you' look. He shrugged it off and replaced what he had moved, he pulled his scouter down and looked at me intently. His eyes widened as he pressed a button that raised the scouter. "Impressive. You have a very high power level." I frowned. 

_A Power Level? What importance could I be of him? He obviously didn't want to fight me with an arch enemy, or else he would have bragged about it already._"Power level?" I tried to act confused, and, thankfully, Freeza bought into it. 

"Yes, you have a very powerful part of you deep inside. Power this high in one so young is rare." I about began struggling to break the hold. 

I puffed up at that remark and said as indignantly as possible. "And just how old do you _think_ I am?" I asked him, Freeza gestured again and his expression grew suddenly dark. 

"Don't test me, little Ambrlyn. I don't have to let you live, I just choose to because I'm curious about you." He stated as he answered her with a smile. "I'd give a safe guess of around fifteen and eighteen." I laughed deeply at his naivety, he gave me a warning frown. I shut up fast. Don't have to tell me more than once in matters like this!

"You're wrong." I said with a joyful glee, cut short by massive pain. I felt like I was being drawn and quartered slowly, sweat seeped from my right arm and left foot, sliding down and giving me more pain. 

"Yes, and who old are you really?" He asked, his grip beginning to slacken and relax again once more. 

"I'm near 25 yrs old! Not fifteen! I'm old enough to do just about anything I want too." I said with a leer at him, I knew somewhere inside that this was a _really_ bad idea, but a bigger part of my hates it when people try to take authority away from me. I might also point out the obvious, I have a severe authority complex, no one has control over me, _but_ me.

Freeza looked at me in a sudden new light, he stepped back and tightened his hand a little more, I felt as though the vice grip around my insides pulled even tighter. My eyes shut involuntarily, in my mind, a scene from DBZ the Freeza Saga ran though clearly. Krillan being lifted into the air by an attack from Freeza, held there, and than Freeza making gestures just like this one, he had screamed and than imploded. That had made my very favorite scene happen. Goku turning Super Saiyan for the first time! But there was no such joy in this memory today, now he was using that attack on me, and there was no Dragon to revive me if I died. Beyond my pain, I felt his delicate fingers trace the odd bone structure of my face. 

Carefully, his fingertips traced my high, yet elegant cheekbones, going down to a strong, slender jaw and to a slightly pointed chin. Most would try to say I had a heart-shaped face, but in fact, it was more of an oval-based circle rather than a heart. His other hand went to the top of my head, gently stroking my long hair. His fingers kneading my skull, feeling it with care. It felt like an eternity of silence, but his gentle touches eased the pain, I was oddly comforted by this act of gentleness, it gave me hope that perhaps he was not so mean and violent as in the Sagas. "You are not human." He whispered in amazement. 

I opened my eyes and found him just a few inches away from my face, crimson eyes locked onto mine. "I. . ." I stopped myself and swallowed hard, the pain of whatever he was doing had vanished, but I was still suspended in air. 

"You are also not Saiyan." He stated again, I tried to breath, desperate to take a breath, but afraid I might draw his attention to me fully again. He looked so. . .innocent with his current expression, his eyes were lit with a kind of wonderment that made me wish I could draw that look. "What are you?" He asked, but somehow I felt it was not a question stated directly at me. 

Taking a risk and speaking, I found my mouth suddenly very dry. "I'm just an ordinary girl, I _am_ human." I wanted it to sound self sure, steady and unafraid. I failed all of my intentions.

Freeza laughed and put a finger lightly underneath of my chin. "You are not. But perhaps you were raised as such. We will see." He pulled his finger away and waved it in front of me in warning. "Now, don't you be stupid and runaway on me, I'm going to set you down. You need that to be looked at." He gestured to my huge gash on my upper arm, I looked at it and instantly got light headed. My feet touched the ground and the sudden pain on my foot with the sudden agony of my arm, it was too much for me all at once, my vision darkened and I collapsed. 

Thankfully, Freeza caught me. I could feel his hands tight around me as he lifted me effortlessly and toted me away to where ever. _She's lighter than I imagined. I must find out what she is! I had counted on her being Saiyan, especially after the records showed a Saiyan infant being shot here before the destruction of Planet Vegeta. But she has no signs of ever having a tail!? I don't understand this at all!_ He thought to himself as he pushed past the double doors and strode towards the ship. Everyone out guarding it for Freeza's return stared at the sight. 

Hardly any of them had seen Freeza lift a finger to help in any way, shape, of form. But to see him carrying what he came here after, that was a little too much! To their eyes, it looked as though he had beaten on me pretty good, in fact he had, but not with physical force. Most of my delicate tendons and bones had been broken during his psychokinetic hold on me. When I touched ground, it was more pain than I could handle. He smiled to himself as he boarded the ship. He did not think that people would miss me, and he did not consider the fact that he was robbing me of the only home I had ever had. 

When I started to come to, I nearly panicked. I seemed to be floating in a large tank filled with liquid. _But I can breathe?!_ I thought as I tried to lift my arms up, but found that they would not move. My eyes were sluggish, and I felt as though I would fall back into a deep sleep any second. Before me, I saw something which surprised me a little. A small Saiyan female and another larger male Saiyan working the controls in front of me. _I thought Freeza had all of the Saiyans destroyed?_ Now I was a little more than confused. Could the series have been wrong? Did the planet Vegeta still exist? I blinked past my exhaustion and managed to look the small woman in the eyes. 

She was beautiful, her long dark brown hair hung in a large braid behind her, her eyes were a very intense brown, matching her hair, her complection was a light tan. She looked beside her and spoke, although I couldn't hear the words, the other Saiyan came over and looked at me, his mouth dropped and he tapped a few keys on the board, his eyes widened in surprise. He spoke faster and pointed, his eyes lit up with excitement, I couldn't hear anything and was starting to get agitated by it. My brow furrowed and I focused all of my energy on trying to understand what they were saying.

"It's not possible!? She's off the charts! Look! It's rising again!" The male Saiyan said in shock, I jerked back involuntarily. _How had I heard them? Not a moment ago, the glass was to thick and I was unable, but now, I can!?_ But the female put her hands on the tank and stared at me intently, her mouth not moving. 

"I know you can hear me. You're using _telepathy_ to understand and hear outside this tank. It's a rare gift to have so strong, but it is a Saiyan trait. You do not look Saiyan, but you're DNA has the traits of one. My name is Ophelia, this is my brother Nicolae. We're here to help you, Lord Freeza will want to see you when you are better, but until then, you are under our care." I stared at her in shock. Her lips weren't moving, yet it sounded just as if she were talking to me. 

I blinked and tried to speak back, but my mouth wouldn't work, so I thought it to her. _:But I thought the Saiyan race was wiped out!? Was planet Vegeta not destroyed?:_ The other nodded, and I added softly. _:Could the DNA be wrong? Do I really have Saiyan blood?:_

"You have Saiyan blood, if you had a tail, it would confirm it for us, but you also have another piece of impossible DNA in there. It will take us a little while to discover if you are what we think you might be. If so, you are very original. The only one ever recorded. We kind of hoped you had not survived, but since you have, I can only hope that Lord Freeza decides you are not a threat." I blinked. 

_Me? A threat to someone like _Freeza_?! Impossible. _I looked at the two of them in confusion, than tried once more to move, this time focusing my energy on moving.

"Be careful, you're not fully healed just yet, Lord Freeza really did a number on your insides with his psychokinesis. If he'd kept it up for just a few more minutes, you'd probably be dead right now." Again, all I could do was blink at her. I knew what Freeza was capable of, but I didn't realize the kind of mortal danger I was in at the time. I noted it down mentally for future reference. 

"Rest now, you need to heal a little more. Lord Freeza will visit you later today, I advise you to try and focus on healing before he comes. He is not very pleased with our findings about you." Ophelia told me as Nicolae pressed a button and smiled reassuringly at me. 

"Sleep well." His voice intruded my clouding thoughts as I felt sleep pull me once more into its clutches. 

  
  


It was hours later, in the middle of what would have been night back on Earth, when Freeza came into the chambers which I rested. Both Ophelia and her brother had retired to their own quarters, leaving me in a deep healing sleep. He stared a me for a while, watching the readouts and my power level. His eyes narrowed as he read the most recent results of my DNA reader. Than looked closer at me, he put a hand on the tank and watched me closer. 

"So, you are Saiyan. . .I could have figured that one out. But. . .I don't understand how you could possibly have the other part in your heritage. It's impossible." He said out loud. He looked at me carefully, his eyes sliding over my body with thoughtful consideration. "But yet here you are. . ." The last was a bare whisper, his odd voice seemed hardly as harsh as it usually was. "Living proof of the endless possibilities. But are you my ally, or my enemy?" He asked me, when I failed to awaken, he smiled and shook his head. 

Freeza tapped on the tank's controls and sealed it where I could not escape, even if the process of healing was completed, I would still be trapped in suspended tranquility until we arrived at our destination. "You're healing rather quickly, for one of your talents, you could be rather useful to me. If only I knew where you're faith and loyalty lay." He spoke to me once more, his crimson eyes once more going over my body. 

Normally, he would not have taken such time to observe my body, especially since I seemed to have Saiyan blood in me. But this wasn't something normal. It ceased being normal when I had managed to best him for more than one minute straight without raising a finger. Upon being placed in the healing tank, I was dressed in a very small mid-rift shirt which floated up and around me, and short white shorts which hung loose enough to float also. At times, the shirt would raise enough to catch a glimpse of parts of my breasts, but not enough to see all. "You are, quite the beauty. I believe I might like having you around." 

Freeza sat in the room with me until I awoke next, which was nearly six hours later. My eyes opened with more ease than the last time, my hand rose to touch my face, the bruise which burned there from hitting the ground during the 'earthquake' was gone, as was all of the pain from Freeza's psychokinesis attack. Most of the cut on my arm was gone as well, leaving only a long pale scar, slightly puckered and darker than the rest of my skin. My skin tingled, I felt as though I were a caterpillar emerging from my cocoon, ready to become a huge and beautiful butterfly. I looked up to see Freeza standing before the tank, his finger was beside a large button at the base of the tank named "COMM". He pressed it and spoke with a small smile. 

"How are you feeling? Better?" I nodded, but didn't say anything, my eyes scanned the tank, I didn't really want to look at Freeza for very long, something in the way his eyes watched me gave me the chills. I found the speakers which let me hear voices from the outside, but I didn't need them. Just like Ophelia and Nicolae had told me, I had telepathy. I could hear what Freeza was saying easily, if I focused on him. But something inside warned me against that. After all, did I _truly_ want to hear his thoughts? "Good. You're going to stay in here until I see fit to release you. Is that understood?" 

_And how long will that be?_ I asked myself, but cocked my eyebrow in question. 

Freeza seemed to pick up that thought and explained with a smile. "I will be arriving at my next destination with in the next three or four months. You will remain in there until then, and only then will I release you from here. The tank will support you body, so you will feel no hunger, or become dehydrated." My eyes snapped up to his face and anger instantly raced through my blood. "Oh, I see you don't really like that idea. Oh well, that's too bad. You're much to strong to leave just walking around. Too much of a risk." 

I could barely hear him over the roar of adrenalin racing through my body. Like so many other times in my life when I had run into an irreversible problem, I felt my body tingle and felt my pupils dilate with the rush of blood and pure emotion. For my entire life, I always had some extra ordinary ability to make things happen, even when it shouldn't have been possible. Now, more than ever, I felt that strange strength rising up inside of me in much higher amounts. I could feel my anger boil and my fingers curl into tight fists. Never in my life, had I ever experienced such rage on one person. Not even when my parents told me that I was adopted and no one knew who my parents really were. 

_You will not contain me so easily!_ I thought to him, he blinked in surprise, with my mind linked up with him so that he could hear me, I heard this thoughts very easily.

_What?! NO! That's IMPOSSIBLE!!! _His thoughts screamed as he stared at me, his jaws dropped almost the say way that it had when the Trunks Saga happened after he first thought he'd seen Goku. "That's not possible!! How?!" He demanded, looking down at the control keys one more time, punching in a command, before looking up at me again. 

_What have I ever done to you to make you this hateful towards me? You don't even know me! _ My thoughts were very harsh, more than I had intended, but the anger inside would not die. My usual control over it was slipping, and slipping _fast_! 

Freeza narrowed his eyes and slammed his fist down on the platform, his crimson eyes lit up with rage. "You _dare_ to defy _me?_" The emotion in his voice was so strong it might as well have been a physical blow. Than, the all to familiar smirk popped onto his face, his eyes shone in a way that made me wish I'd never woken up. "When we reach our destination, you will not be so defiant than. I will show you what it is like in the _real_ world, not your little pretend world where you have been sheltered and protected." My mouth opened in rage. 

_You think I've lived a sheltered and protected life?! I've been in the real world, I know more pain than you think!_ I shouted back mentally, my eyes flashing with indignation at what he had implied. 

Freeza smirked, he'd hit a nerve. "No, you haven't lived in the real world. Perhaps if I let you go in the middle of a world which hates Saiyans and let them all know what you are, you will see the real world. You probably haven't ever been in a real fight in your entire life!" He grunted and relaxed, suddenly comforted by a small wavy blue shield which popped up around the tank. "In fact, I'm certain that you are not capable of anything more than running, the way you did when I first found you." 

My anger rose a few more notches. _That's not true!_ I shouted back, a wave rippled through the water I floated in, Freeza watched me warily, his crimson eyes flickering with both rage and uncertainty. 

"Yes it is, and you know it!" He came back, his smile returning, pushing me farther over the brink of my rage. "You're nothing but a weakling! I don't know why I was worried about you! You are _nothing_ to me, I had thought I would in counter a challenge in coming to get you, I see I was sadly mistaken." With each of his words, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise up, the water rippled more, but Freeza ignored it. With the last of his little speech, I felt my restraint slip and felt my rage rip out of my control with a sudden savagery I'd never felt before. 

_That isn't TRUE!!!!_ I screamed as I thrust my hands sudden to my sides and braced my legs, my head bent down to look at him threateningly, the waters around me went berserk, the tank's glass walls creaked and suddenly exploded, showering Freeza with both liquid and glass, the shield around the tank shattered along with the glass. Freeza was standing with this arms shielding his face as I hovered there in the air, my anger so strong that I was barely aware of what was really happening. 

Freeza looked up and stared in disbelief. "That's not possible!!! Not the strongest Saiyan can escape from that!!" 

I gave Freeza my famous half smile, and raised an eyebrow. "Yet here I am." My answer to his remark caused his vein to appear on his forehead and him to grit his teeth hard together. 

"You dirty little Saiyan!" He screeched at me as he suddenly launched himself at me. I actually laughed at his key phrase, I wasn't expecting it, and his attack reminded me so much of what I'd watched so many times before. I spent most of my life with my boyfriend pretending I was fighting him. This time, I was a little ready. 

"Arrogant little asshole!" I came back as I prepared for his attack, what got me, was that his hit was a lot harder and more ruthless than it seemed in the episodes. His fist slammed into my arms as I shielded my face, the impact cause me to step back, it was harder than I expected. 

We fought by hit and run for a minute or so, and I thought that was how the fight would go, but I had been _very_ wrong. Freeza had just been testing my strengths and found me to be an easy opponent, this was definitely _not_ a good thing because after one last hard impact to my side with a fast kick. I buckled for only a moment, but that was way too long. 

"Not as tough as you thought you were, eh, Saiyan bitch?" I snarled at him and struggled to stand back up straight like Goku and the other fighters always did. 

But I guess I wasn't that resilient. Freeza took that moment of weakness to attack on a full onslaught of furious kicks, punches and swings from his tail. I didn't stand a chance, although my anger kept rising at being beaten, by body was quickly becoming a mess. Desperately I fought to stay up, knowing that if I fell to the ground, I would seriously regret that! "I'm tougher than you think, Freeza!" I said through clenched teeth as I decided it was time to at least _try_ and fight back. 

He laughed, pausing only for a split second, giving me the advantage I needed to get in the kick which won me many a KO in my martial arts tournaments. My upper shin connected hard and sure with his side, raising up until my knee was in his gut. The force was enough to make him double over in surprise, gasping for a moment or two for air, blood came up as he coughed for air. I had held nothing back from this kick, and I don't think I had much more to add to this fight, but I tried. "You'll pay for that, you stupid monkey!" He growled at me as he still wheezed for air. 

I used his pain as a quick retreat for a breather I _desperately_ needed! "Why do you always have to be so stupid?! Can't we just talk like _civilized _people?" I asked, reaching up to wipe a line of blood from my lip. I was amazed that he'd not managed to hit any other part of my face, but I didn't get arrogant with that yet, this fight seemed far from over! "I'm willing to put this little fight behind us, if you'll just explain to me why you stole me from my family, friends and home?!" 

Freeza started to straighten, his eyes gleaming wickedly for blood as he folded his arms into his usual arrogant stance. I tried not to smile at this, after all, next to Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta, Freeza was my favorite bad guy! "I think you'd better reconsider that statement. You have no family on Earth, they just took you in because there was no where else for you to go. If you'd been half the Saiyan you are, you would have destroyed the planet like you were born to." His cocky arrogance was starting to _piss_ me off, I took a battle stance and snarled at him.

"Freeza, you have no idea what you're talking about. My family back there_ loved_ me, but you apparently have no _idea_ what that word means! They might not have been my birth family, but they still care for me!" My side was killing me as I crouched down, I had to force myself not to show him my pain. 

"Brave words for one so weak and young as yourself." He said, than smirked at me as I gave him a death glare. "Do you really think that this _twenty-five_ years of age is impressive to me? Hardly!" He spat out the last, his head tilted down, his tail swishing from side to side. I reminded myself that I needed to keep an eye on that tail. "You aren't twenty-five, you are nineteen and ten months old, exactly to this day!" I blinked back in surprise, forgetting my defenses as I straightened quickly. 

"What?! How. . ." But that was as far as I got, the air left my lungs as he pointed a finger at me and smiled. I could feel the energy gathering at his fingertip, my face paled. _This is NOT a good thing!_ I thought as I looked around me for somewhere to run, but didn't realize how quickly he had charged the attack. 

It slammed into me with a force I had not expected. Strong enough to blast me clear down the long corridor, yet not so strong as to knock me out or kill me, as I had feared. The force of the blast had shoved me nearly fifty feet into a wall, I was laying against a buckled air vent. The impact had knocked the shielding metal in, leaving a huge opening where my backside was in. I looked up and saw Freeza walking towards me with a perfect evil villain's gloat on his face. "I know everything about you, Ambrlyn." His voice echoed down the hall, making my blood run cold as I looked for an escape. 

"Well, than you should know that I'm just full of surprises!" I said with a sneer, his face lost its smirk and glared at me suspiciously. I smiled back and than turned swiftly, disappearing inside the air vent. I laughed softly to myself as I raced through the dark cool of the shaft, safe and secure with my own ability to crawl through such small spaces so fast. But my victory was short lived. Within seconds of my escape, I heard someone else enter the shaft with me. 

"Come back here you damned woman!" Came the vicious echoed voice of Freeza. 

"Shit!" I screeched softly as I tried to hurry a little faster. The sounds of Freeza's approach were louder and closer than just a moment before, this spurred me into high gear. _What the hell?! How can he be so FAST!?! _The one thing I realized at that moment, an instant before he was on me was that I'd ran right into a trap. He was just as small as I was, and if _I_ could fit through the air duct, than so could he. I had just signed my death warrant, if I was that lucky. 

"You can't escape me!" He roared as he grabbed a very tight hold on my ankle, I yelped loudly as his fingers dug into my delicate flesh. He pulled me back under him and hit me hard continuously anywhere I was open. Which was everywhere. I couldn't block him fast enough to avoid this thrashing. 

I threw my knee up, catching him off guard, slamming it into the soft skin of his gut, just below his thick breastplate. He coughed, and punched me so _hard_ in the gut back, that I wheezed violently for air. I was nearly _positive _that he had ruptured a lung. I hacked and coughed as he dragged us back out the duct. As he exited, he pulled me fast and hard, launching me from the duct to the cold, _hard_ floor three feet away, the back of my head bounced off the floor. I suddenly felt very nauseous and disorientated. "No more. . ."I coughed, trying hard to get into a standing position. But couldn't get my knees to unfold from under me. 

Freeza laughed again and walked slowly over to me. "HA!" I looked up at him and paled even more. The look was not one which made me feel secure about my situation now. I realized at that moment, that, unless something drastic happened to me, I had _lost_ this fight. "So, begging for mercy now, eh? Just like a Saiyan, be a coward and run away now, please!" He said, unfolding his arms and extending one towards me, again, I felt the familiar feel of energy building at the tip. 

"I won't run. You can kill me if you want to, you'll just be freeing me from this horrible life. I'll be free from you and you'll never be able to satisfy your curiosity." There was instant hesitation in Freeza, his eyes narrowed and he looked deeply into mine. I met his gaze, unafraid this time. I knew that if he were going to kill me, I could meet my death head on, like I'd always dreamed of, instead of dying like a coward. My Grandfather had always taught me that it was better to embrace death, being as it were a part of life, rather than try and run from it. 

He gritted his teeth to me and grunted. I could feel the energy lower and disperse. "You have an interesting point. But do not think this will save you again. Your time is ticking and you should savor every moment from now on as though they were your last, I doubt I give you warning before I kill you." His self-righteous reasoning made me feel sick to me stomach, and thankfully, he stopped and watched me with a smirk. 

"Please!" I murmured under my breath, trying hard to stop the pain in my gut. Freeza's eyes narrowed and his smirk fell, he unfolded his arms and took a step towards me. 

"I don't think you realize your position here today. Do you realize that you are on dangerous ground?" The tone in his voice made me swallow hard, it wasn't familiar, this was a _new_ tone and expression. One I hadn't seen on the Freeza Saga or the Trunks Saga when Freeza returned to the scene. 

I'm not afraid to admit that I was deathly afraid at that moment, I managed to gather my strength enough to scoot back away from him as he took another step toward me. "Why should I be on dangerous ground? You still haven't explained to me why it is that I'm here!" I said, swallowing hard against the lump in my throat. His evil crimson eyes narrowing again made me want to suddenly break down and start to cry. 

"That is not for your knowing." Was his only remark, the pain in my gut stung unexpectingly making me yelp suddenly in pain. I closed me eyes for only a moment, but opened them wide as I suddenly realized I was no longer on the floor and struggling for air! "Perhaps I should teach you what happens to those who defy me." I clawed at his hold on my throat and kicked out frantically. He laughed at my efforts and tightened his grip, I felt a hand come to rest against my chest, pressing hard where my heart pounded wildly, I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. Through my terror of my new predicament I didn't even try to speak, knowing that I needed all the air I had! "What? Not even trying hard to fight?" He asked me, his crimson eyes gleamed with hunger as they looked into mine. I struggled a little more, but was held firm. He squeezed a little tighter, causing a tear to slide down my cheek, there was nothing else I could do. Crying was the only thing I could do, that I could have any power against, and still, I could not stop the tear. 

My eyes were tightly closed, Freeza's hand was still against my chest, and his grip still merciless around my throat, I felt my mind slowly begin to become sluggish as the lack of proper air started to get to me. I opened my eyes in shock and tried to gasp for air when I felt a delicate finger brush the tear from my face, it was then that I realized I was suspended in the air by his tail, and not hand. I locked eyes with him, and let myself take in his thoughts, feelings, power, everything which I already had the ability to do, and spoke with my eyes. _Kill me. I do not care._ Freeza's expression softened, his grip loosened, setting me on the floor, my hands stayed at my sides. 

"You are very strange." He told me softly, his voice taking on another foreign tone. His tail released me, I allowed my legs to collapse from beneath me. 

I let one of my hands rub my throat cautiously. I looked up into his eyes with a straight face. "I am who I am." I answered, Freeza gave me a half smile and shook his head. 

He crossed his arms and stood in a more relaxed stance. "So you are." He replied easily, watching me with curious eyes. I looked away from his eyes and silently resolved that I could endure anything I had to in order to survive this ordeal. He watched me in silence for a long while, than finally turned his back to me. "I have other things to attend to, you will return to the tank, until I see fit that you have learned your lesson and that you have healed adequately." He snapped his fingers and instantly two different male Saiyans appeared, I looked up at them and suddenly felt _very_ small and delicate as they carefully lifted me from the ground. "Take her back to the tank, be gentle, and be sure that she gets adequate care. I have. . .plans for her, but not with her like this." The compassion in his voice did not surprise the large Saiyans, but it touched and surprised me. 

As he turned and walked away, both of them watched him go with unmasked hatred. The taller one looked down at me and gave me a sad smile. "My name is Romaic, perhaps as we go in the direction of the tank, we might get to talk." I just looked up in awe of being so close to a Saiyan, and feeling the sudden longing for either Trunks or Goku. I would wish for Vegeta, but I know in a situation like this, he would not be very helpful for me. I nodded at Romaic and looked to the other Saiyan. 

"I'm Cedric." Although he didn't say much, the Empathic message was powerful, he was stronger than he pretended, maybe not a potential Super Saiyan, but still _very_ powerful. 

"Hi." Was all I said as I suddenly lost my balance and nearly blacked out. 

"We'd better get you back into that tank, Freeza is very good a nearly killing people, and he's done a number on you." Romaic said as they supported me enough to help me walk. 

They were silent for a little while, than Cedric looked down at me and spoke in a very soft voice, that I didn't realize was mental until _much_ later. "I am sorry for what Freeza is doing to you. I feel that your loyalties are not towards Freeza. We would like to try to help you out, but we need a little information, if you can help us with that." I looked up at him and nodded. 

"I'll try." I said softly, my throat still very sore from having Freeza's tail wrapped around it. 

He nodded and looked over at Romaic, his voice determined, but gentle. "What is your name?" 

"Ambrlyn."

"Very good. How old are you?"

"Nearly Twenty."

"Alright. What is the earliest age you can recall?"

This question caught me off guard, I started and thought really hard. "I. . .uh. . .never really thought about that one. . ."

Cedric squeezed my arm reassuringly and smiled. "Do you best, what time is the earliest you can remember? Try and think about it, it's ok if it takes you a while. Don't worry about rushing it." His gentle voice and kindness towards me helped me to relax and think harder. 

"Well, I've always thought it was normal to have a limited childhood memory, since there were lots of other children who couldn't remember a lot either." I paused thinking for a moment more, wondering if I could remember anything beyond what I normally thought was the limit. Nothing came to mind. "I can only remember when I was five, it was just before I started my first year of pre-elementary. There is nothing beyond that. It's just. . .blank." I blinked at the sudden emptiness that opened inside of me. A tear rolled down my face, I furrowed my brow in confusion. 

"It's alright," Romaic comforted me as the two of them pushed opened the doors which lead to the rejuvenation tank's room. He nodded his head at Nicolae and Ophelia, who hurried over and took me from them. "She's got amnesia, so it's very likely that this is her Highness. We need that pod, is it operational yet?" 

Cedric spoke before the other two could respond. "I checked on that myself. It's ready for departure, but have any of you calculated the coordinates of Vegeta's last destination? He went to Earth, did he not?" Ophelia nodded and spoke quietly as she quickly adjusted the knobs on the tank. 

"Yes, we have them and we've already charted the reason for the pod's sudden unexpected release. All we have to do is heal her and get her there without Freeza catching us. We're her last hope! I heard Freeza talking about what he was going to do with her. She's better off going to where Prince Vegeta is, rather than here, where Freeza is going to use her in ways that are unspeakable, especially for an Ice jin to do so to a Saiyan!" Her words were so fast and furious that I had trouble keeping up with them, finally, I realized that half of the words were not in English, but rather something completely different. 

I blinked, and looked from Saiyan to Saiyan. Since no one was looking or speaking to me, I took the time to steady them. Each of them had tails wrapped around their waists, looking like big brown belts. Even the female, Ophelia, was very muscled, and all were heavily built. It made me feel very small and delicate. Especially when it came to the hands. . .mine have always been very small and dainty, after nearly five more minutes of them speaking in words I didn't understand, finally, Ophelia caught me studying them. She smiled at me. "Sorry. . ." I said softly, adverting my eyes, but she took me carefully from the others and reassured me. 

"There's nothing to be sorry for, little one. Now, don't worry, we're going to take very good care of you. We will make sure that, when you wake back up from the tank, you will be far away from this place." I blinked at me, it seemed to be the only thing I had any control over for certain. They had talked about sending me back to Earth. . .but they also mentioned Vegeta's last destination. Which meant that it was not _my_ Earth. 

I just nodded as her words went over my head. The one thing I caught finally, was the mention of a needle to put me into a deep sleep while they healed me and shot me off towards Vegeta. But by the time I realized the needle, my vision was already growing dark, and sleep overcame me once more. 

The Saiyans waited patiently and nervously for me to heal completely, Ophelia leaned over to Nicolae and muttered quietly, the other two male Saiyans leaning in to listen. "Alright, when we send her out, how are we going to explain to Freeza that she's gone? I just want to make sure we all have the same story, the last thing I want to do is say the wrong thing and end my life the hard way!" 

Nicolae nodded and looked at the other two Saiyans. "Yes, we've decided that since she's very slick and sly, she somehow managed to slip away from us while she was in the tank, and must have either escaped in the pod, or is still somewhere on the ship. That's what we thought was best, right?" He looked at the other two male Saiyans for support, they nodded and than he looked back at Ophelia and nodded. 


	2. The New Power

  
  


Chapter Two: 

And so it was, as I hovered in my nightmarish sleep, those outside prepared for my journey towards Earth, towards Vegeta, Goku and the others. I only hoped distantly that my luck held and that Goku had managed to become a Super Saiyan. The way things were, especially with Freeza still in his normal, ultimate transformation, I wasn't sure if Goku had become a Super Saiyan. 

I was still deeply induced in sleep when the tank was drained and I was lifted carefully from it. Gentle, strong hands carried me cautiously toward the awaiting pod. I felt the sting of a needle as I heard the sounds of voices and mechanical grindings. In my mind, I could picture the needle which would keep me asleep while I traveled, the hands which placed me inside the pod, and the voices as they expressed hopes, fears and little prayers for my safe journey. I could not guess what could have possibly made them want to help me, a complete stranger. What I did find out, was a little sentence that I heard before the pod's door was closed and I was jettisoned out into space. "The results of her DNA came through, I destroyed them so that Freeza would not discover her, she is of both descents. A pure half blood which bridges the gap. . ." Right than, the doors closed, and I felt the pressure of being jettisoned out into space. 

Encased in my tomb, I hovered through space as though I never existed. I came out of the drug sometimes, confused and frightened, able to see out into the eternity which surrounded me. At times I was completely conscious, others the drug kicked back in and confused and scared me until it eventually forced me to sleep more. I passed through system after system, and on one occasion, chased and over came a huge comet as it glided through the river of empty promises. 

I don't know how long I hovered in space, suspended and held prisoner, but whenever I was hungry, the computer in front of me would supply me with food and drink, the same with any other of my troubles, the pod was big enough to have a 'bathroom' of sorts, like those in the airplanes back on Earth. The longer I remained in there, the more alert and bored I started to get. 

So, in my boredom, I decided to flex my mind and test to see just how much Saiyan blood I had. Saiyans had abilities that no one else did, and I knew most of them from my experience and theories via DBZ, DB, and DBGT. These had given me insight that was precious and important to me. Each of these clues helped me to discover something new. 

I found that I could stretch my senses very far, I could feel the power levels of people on the planets I passed, none were very strong, the strongest I sensed were on what I thought of as New Namek. Since everyone that my mind could find there was of Namekian blood, I figured I was right. And if I had already approached New Namek, I was only a week or so from Earth. My heart had stung badly at the thought of all my friends being so far away from me. I hurt with each memory of my best friend Gen, she was all alone, probably still down in that cellar, or not, since she would have emerged when everything was quiet. And my other friend Rachel, who would be waiting for my call to tell her how my time was in college so far and to schedule our next RPG via internet for DBZ. Both of them would be sorely missing me right now. I know I really missed them!

Again, the drug which had been placed inside of me kicked in, already used to it, I just crossed my arms and let it take me, drifting in a deep sleep. I knew that when I awoke next time I might even be able to see Earth and the Moon! The thought gave me hope, even more so since I would be safe with Goku and the others. Finally free from Freeza. 

While I slept, I dreamt of my old life. Gen and Rachel waited for me, laughing and pointing as I came out in complete attire of what my G'pa called a Prophet's war dress. (He believed that there were a race of people who had died out long ago that believed in the power of the mind rather than that of the body. These people did not believe in physical strength, being as something they left behind when the body died.) Gen shook her head and said something that made me laugh, they turned and I followed until we were running through a field of wheat and flowers, enjoying a beautiful day. But the day was short lived, soon a dark cloud shrouded the sun and cast a dark, menacing shadow around us, I looked behind as both Gen and Rachel were screaming in pain and terror. I shouted back, unable to do anything else, but a sudden bright light flashed in the distance and than fire seemed to consume everything but myself and one other. Suddenly Freeza's face was all I could see, he was laughing and mocking me, his voice was eerie and so real in my ears. "Run from me and I will destroy more than just your life. . .Come back, and I will spare the others. . ." 

I sat bolt up in the pod, confusion laced my mind as I tried to understand the dream/nightmare and why my surroundings were suddenly different. The control panel in front of me beeped insistently I stared at it in total bewilderment. As I looked up again, the same sight fell before my eyes. . .fire, steam and lightning. I shook my head, trying to figure out what I was really seeing. But the sight did not change. It had never occurred to me that I might be entering the atmosphere of Earth. 

The impact of hitting the atmosphere suddenly caused the pod to jerk violently, I bounced and hit the side of my head hard against the side panel, instantly my world began to fade in and out. I tried hard to focus and to stay awake, refusing to allow my long journey to be ended by such a stupid thing. As I struggled to stay conscious, everything outside seemed now so unreal, sound was very muffled and my sense of feeling seemed to be just as dulled. 

  
  


All around the pod, lightning flared out around me. The reentry flames had died out and the pod had cooled sufficiently to keep things such as this away, but it seemed as though I was crashing through a thunderstorm, only there was no rain or other such occurrences as with a storm. 

Everything seemed to happen so fast, that I never really realized what was happening until _much_ later! The impact of the ground jarred me more, snapping me far forward and than slamming me hard back into the pod. "Ouch" I muttered as I finally realized what I felt that was making me light headed. A power level! And a strong one at that! For a moment, I feared perhaps Freeza had found me, especially when I heard loud cursing and the door to the pod was yanked open, light blasted in and only added to my confusion. "No! Stay away!" I tried to struggle and yell, but it came out weak and drugged. 

The towering figure stared in surprise. "What's this?! A girl-child?!" A familiar voice demanded as I struggled in his sudden hard and unyielding grip. "Who are you!" He shook me violently and something inside me snapped, my eyes opened and glared into his, all I could think of at that moment, in my drugged mind, was Freeza. 

"Don't TOUCH me!!!!" I shouted suddenly as I released a small wave of energy that had suddenly sprang to the surface. 

A bright flash erupted from between us and threw my 'attacker' nearly four feet away from me, I hovered where I was and breathed heavily, still lost inside my sudden wrath. The drug had induced me into a rage which I had never allowed myself to encounter, I was lost inside the anguish of what Freeza had done to me, and know that I thought this new attacker was Freeza, it suddenly came out in a blind rage. 

Vegeta got back to his feet angrily, and glared at me momentarily, than blinked in shock. Cold Icy blue eyes stared at him, but they were glazed over with fatigue and a mix of something else. He wasn't sure. _This girl, she's powerful! I didn't even sense her power up!_ He thought to himself in amazement as he straightened and smirked, relaxing his stance to watch me at his leisure.

My rage was still fresh on my mind as I slowly stretched my legs down to reach the ground. As I stood, I was nearly as tall as Vegeta. My long hair hung around me, seeming to nearly float on air as we stared each other off. "Don't you _ever_ touch me again." My voice was lower and more menacing than I ever recalled it being before. 

"I will ask you one more time. . .who are you!" Vegeta repeated, his voice also dropping lower, I could feel a very painful piercing beginning to throb at the front of my forehead and my temples. The pain was growing and so, as I soon discovered, was his power level. 

"Ambrlyn." I answered, blinking, my rage was beginning to falter due to the growing pain in my head, the drug only emphasized this agony. 

"Ambrlyn." He seemed to try the name out, as if seeing if it were familiar, than narrowed his eyes at me once more. "Why are you here?" He asked me, the pain had grown so intense at my temples that all of my rage slipped away from me, making me suddenly aware of standing before Vegeta. 

"Ve. .. Vegeta?" His mouth opened in shock, and I quickly added on his title, out of respect and revere. "Prince Vegeta? Is that really you?" My vision began to swim, my mind fogged over as the hard hit on the head from within the pod and the drug both began to take their toll on me. 

"AW!!! How do you know that name?! _ANSWER ME!!!_" I shook my head at his screaming, tears starting to run down my cheeks as the pain grew more than I was prepared to handle. 

"I could never forget someone as honorable as you!" I whispered through my pain as my world suddenly grew black, not for the last time. 

Vegeta blinked at the sudden surprise at my answer for him, he had not expected a complement. "Wha. . ." But it was too late, I had already slipped into a deep state of unconsciousness. "Damn!" He muttered, than walked back over to the pod, sitting down in the seat, he reviewed the return coordinates and started as a message flickered on the readouts, it was signed for him. "What's this? For me? That is madness! No one knows where I am!!" He said to himself as he gave a wary glance back at me. He touched the screen and let the technology scan his fingerprint to confirm who he was. 

"Identity accepted." The computer intoned as he pressed the button to listen to the message. 

_"Prince Vegeta, I hope that this message finds you well and safe, we have all been praying for your safe well being. The young woman you have likely already encountered is a refugee from Freeza. He stole her from her planet, which she calls 'Earth' also, and had plans for her that would make your blood boil! A DNA test proved that she does have Saiyan blood, although the secondary part of her DNA was not obtained as a correct reading, we know that she has potential to be among the Legendary, as you no doubt have already become." _Vegeta beamed instinctively and continued to listen, looking over at me warily, especially at the new news. _"Freeza will come after her in time, we only hope that with your assistance, you might be able to help her prepare for a fight as such. She stood her ground with him for more than half an hour and survived his worse, the power she has demonstrated is IMMENSE!! She is very powerful already. Take good care of her, please, Prince Vegeta. We hope to one day return to the service of the Royal Family." _With that, the message ended, Vegeta huffed and looked over at me, he read the paper as it came from the machine, knowing that it was a read out of the toxic level of drugs in her system and other diagnostic information. 

What was written there made him jump up and race towards me. "You're in for a rough start to your new life her, young Ambrlyn." He told me as he scooped me up and carried me roughly over his shoulder towards Bulma and her lab. 

I moaned in agony from my precarious perch on his shoulder, he growled a response and suddenly swung me from his shoulder down to one arm, as he situated my weight, I felt his arm tighten its clamp around my waist. When the pain grew, so did his grip, almost as if he were trying to keep me from falling completely asleep by causing my pain to increase. _Stay with me, Ambrlyn._ He said softly to me in his mind, I'm still not sure whether I was suppose to hear it or not, but the thought came through my pain and comforted me. I drifted in and out of consciousness, at one point, I remember looking down and seeing the ground far beneath me, I made a small sound of fear, and he clutched me tight against him, showing me I would not fall, the sense of protectiveness whelmed from him, he looked down at me, and with his strict, always aggravated face, showed me that he was concerned. When I felt like I was falling, he would stop and hold me close to him, I couldn't understand the words he reassured me with, but it was the Empathy from him that showed me it was all right. 

It was barely half an hour later, when Bulma looked up from her work to see the silhouette of a man holding something, she stood up and gasped as Vegeta kicked through the doorway and stared at her in irritation, and. . ._Worry? Fear?_ She thought, studying him, not really noticing me until he suddenly lifted me up a little more. 

"We have to hurry." Was all he said to her as he pushed past Bulma and frowned at the table, covered with papers and folders of some new project she was working on. He lifted the end of the table and dumped everything off, than carefully set me on it, and without looking at Bulma, started to give orders. "I need a stimulant, I'm sure you can find one, and also something for concussions." She blinked at him as she pointed to me on her table. 

"Who the hell is that? And why do you need all this stuff? Don't you think I should look at her or take her to a doctor before you go shouting orders? I'm not your servant you know." She huffed indignantly, but he turned to her with a dangerous look in his eye and said very softly.

"Do as I say woman, or you will have a dead girl here instead of a live one." Her eyes widened and she turned hurriedly out of the room, quickly going to the medical room.

Krillin came racing in the house with Gohan, Vegeta glared at the loud noise as they called for Bulma. "Hey, Bulma!! Did you hear on the news?! Something crashed here just a little while ago! Have you heard anything about where? They said that it wasn't far from here." Than they stopped and looked around at the lack of activity. "Bulma?" Krillin called, looking around. 

"Bulma?" Gohan called as he moved towards her work room and stopped short of seeing Vegeta glaring at him. "Vegeta?" 

"What are you looking at boy?!" The other growled, I heard Gohan's voice and made a sound, trying desperately to say his name. 

"AW! Who's that?!" He asked as he came into the room and walked beside the table. 

"None of your business boy!" Vegeta snapped, stepping protectively between myself and the younger Saiyan. 

"Gosh, she looks pretty beat up! What happened?" Krillin asked as he stepped beside Gohan, Vegeta looked as though he were about to start sweating. 

"She crashed here. Now get lost!" He shouted, I managed to open my eyes and touch Vegeta. In all my years of loving DBZ I'd always imagined Vegeta as a protective brother figure. Now he was acting just as I had imagined him. 

"Don't yell at them, they're only curious." I managed to say, my voice coming out as a bare whisper. 

Gohan stepped closer and looked at me. "What's your name?" I tried to answer, but felt my world tip again, I clutched Vegeta's arm tighter, his hand found my upper arm, he squeezed mine reassuringly. 

"It's Ambrlyn. She escaped Freeza." Vegeta said softly, the agitation still clear in his voice. 

"Escaped Freeza?! Wow! That must have been a trick!" Krillin said, looking around between Gohan, Vegeta and me. 

"Escaped Freeza? Is that why she looks so bad? Man, what _did_ happen to her? She looks like she just lived through a train wreck!" Bulma said as she handed Vegeta what he asked for. 

He grabbed the small black bag and pulled out a syringe and a little glass bottle of clear liquid. He quickly filled the syringe and tapped it, once positive that there was no air, he quickly grabbed a tight hold of my arm, I'd come around enough to jerk at seeing the needle. 

"I don't like needles!" I managed, he smiled at me and spoke without moving his mouth. 

_Trust me. I know you can hear me, this will only hurt a little, I promise, I need to counteract the drug. This will also help to keep you awake, you have a concussion, sleep won't do you any good._ With that, I relaxed and closed my eyes, unwilling to watch him inject it. After it was successfully injected, he moved to another needle and yet another little bottle filled with a cloudy liquid this time. _This will help you cope with the side effects of the stimulant, it causes Saiyans to react strangely._ He told me in my mind, I looked at him squarely and nodded. _It's a relaxant. _That made my eyes open wide and shake my head, but he was already injecting it. 

At that moment, I remembered my 'parents' telling me that I was never to have a muscle relaxer or anything that would relax me, my G'pa had told me that I must always hold back. It had been something I'd done since I could remember, so I never questioned it, or remembered having questioning it. _Could I be allergic to it?_ I asked myself, and Vegeta seemed to pick up on it. 

"Why'd you give her all of that? What's wrong with her?!" Bulma demanded, putting her hands on her hips, I nearly smiled, but tried to focus on holding my restraint back, unsure of what would happen if I let it go. 

Vegeta turned to her and explained rather angrily to her. "When we are placed in pods and the journey is going to be long, we are given a certain type of drug. First, throughout our lives, we are built up in immunity to it, so that it does not effect us as badly and we can shake it off later, after a small counter effect drug is given. She was given a large dose, which means that she would have simply slept for nearly a week, than woke up to eat something and take care of other things. Than, she would be pulled back into a sleep which would keep growing longer until she eventually didn't wake up at all, unless the counter-effect was given. Even now I am not sure if it will be of much help to her now, she was under it a long while. 

"Also, the counter-effect was a stimulant, so I gave her a relaxant as well. With her specific DNA pattern, I do not know how this will effect her. She might even be allergic to it, all I know is that I am trying to save her life, and I can not do that with out certain things. I will have to watch after her for a while, until I am certain that she is well." He glanced back over at me, my brow was covered in sweat from my concentration on holding back and I felt as though I were trying to hold back a tidal wave with only a small paper dam, eventually it was going to break, and I felt instinctively, when it did, there would be hell after. 

"Oh." Was all Bulma said as she walked over to me and looked at my pupils and gently touched the large swollen side of my face and head where I'd slammed it during my rough landing. "She's got a pretty nasty bump on the head and one hell of a shiner on her eye! That's gonna need some care, I'll go get some things and take care of that. . ." She was saying, but Vegeta cut her off with a glare. 

"No! I am in charge of her! She is under my care!" I realized at that moment, that there must have been something on the ship that told Vegeta I was sent here because of him, and his strength to help and protect me. I felt touched by it. 

Bulma's face contorted in anger. "FINE! I'll bring YOU the stuff and YOU can take care of her. But YOU better make sure she is well fed and that she gets better, do YOU understand?!" Vegeta's fist not touching me clenched in anger and raised it at Bulma. 

"Watch it, woman, or you'll find yourself in more trouble than you can handle." He remarked, but she turned and stormed out. I opened my eyes and looked for Krillin and Gohan, I hadn't seen either one of them, only heard their voices. I have to say, the series didn't give any of them justice. And I also noted that KRILLIN AS A NOSE!! I'd wondered that during the series, since he never had one. 

"Go. . .Gohan?" I said softly, I heard someone approach me and looked carefully at Vegeta. His eyes revealed to me far more than his face. 

"Yeah?" Came the unsteady reply from the young half-Saiyan. I smiled at him and shook my head. "Gee, Miss, you don't look like you feel so good, is there anything I can do?" He asked both Vegeta and me, I didn't answer, I only looked upon him with affection. 

Vegeta gave the boy a pat on the head and smiled. "Why don't you go tell Kakarot that I need to talk to him, about Ambrlyn." Gohan looked at Vegeta and than back at me. 

"Alright. I hope you feel real better soon, Ambrlyn." Gohan told me, his young eyes meeting mine, I nearly broke down and cried as a shudder ran though him and I heard him whisper to Krillin as they went out. "Man, Krillin, those eyes remind me of Freeza's the way they peer straight into you!" Than he walked to far for me to hear him. 

I looked up at Vegeta and found me looking at me curiously. "Can I sit up?" I asked.

He cocked his head to one side and gave me a mischievous smirk. "I don't know, can you?" I narrowed my eyes at him and he laughed. 

"Funny. Help me?" I asked, he reached out with both hands, and carefully lifted me to the edge of the table. "Thanks, my back is killing me!" He laughed softly at my remark and watched me intently with his dark eyes. Sweat still beaded my face as I continued to fight in holding back whatever I held back day in and day out. But I felt I was losing, a dark heat started to creep through my veins. Vegeta seemed to sense it, because he squeezed my upper arm and smiled at me. 

"Don't worry. Between Kakarot and myself, you have nothing to fear. But I will be the one the help you with learning to control that." He seemed to completely zero in on my immediate problem. 

"Am I that transparent?" I asked him, feeling a little stronger already. 

He laughed, it was a rich sound to hear, I never really got to enjoy it over the series, due to someone interrupting him all the time. "No. But I remember when I was young and I first had a very vicious fight, my power and strength doubled before I realized what was happening. All you have to do is learn to control and you'll be ready to fight Freeza yourself." I flinched at the last. 

"No thanks, last time I fought him. . .it ended horribly." Vegeta winced with me, I understood his sympathetic smile. 

"Hmm." Was his only response for a long while. Finally, when I could stand the growing anger within me, Vegeta squeezed my arm and smiled again. "Don't hold it back for a moment, there isn't enough power built up to do anything dangerous, it'll help relieve the pressure." He told me, I looked at him worriedly and he nodded to me to go on. 

I closed my eyes and relaxed, it felt as though a deep pressure inside of my suddenly exploded out. Vegeta's eyes widened as he watched my muscles grow a little bigger, my skin a little paler and the sudden changes which took place all over my body. When I opened my eyes, I was standing, a little higher than Vegeta and felt so at ease with myself. "Vegeta? What's wrong?" I asked him, my eyes filling with sudden fear, fear that I had done something wrong. 

Vegeta gripped my upper arm briefly and than released me. He walked swiftly over to the door and shut it, locking it. I felt suddenly very alone and nervous. "You've. . .just changed in ways I've never imagined!" 

I blinked. "What?" He pointed to a mirror on the far wall with one hand and used the other hand to pull me over to it. When I stood before it, I nearly screeched. My once beautiful sandy blonde hair had turned a very pale colorless shade of whitish silver. My bare feet were no longer as human looking as they were while I was holding back, now they were longer and higher up. My ankle bones were gone, replaced by heavier foot muscles and balanced upwards on my toes, which were now built for such walking and probably very high speeds of running. Another observation, just visible through my now white hair, were my ears, I forced myself to lower them, they hadn't changed, but now they made me realize how non-human I really was. 

The motion of my ears brought them to Vegeta's attention. He lifted my hair and smiled, fingering my ears affectionately. "These have been here all along, but other than that, what do you think? Anything like you thought it would be?" 

Again, I blinked at him. "Um. . .I. . .am human!" I protested, my face paled to an awful shade of white and I swayed from side to side precariously. 

Vegeta looked shocked, I think he expected me to know I wasn't human, or to know that I had power, especially after that short mock battle between us earlier. "What?! You're not human and you didn't even know it?!" He shouted, I looked back at him, my pupils were fully dilated, the pale icy blue was gone, replaced by a dark deep blue. 

"I. . .never knew!" I said, trying hard to focus on not blacking out, but my vison was closing in. 

Vegeta took a step closer, but Goku suddenly popped up inside the room, a serious look on his face. "What's up, Vegeta? Whoa! Gohan said we had a guest, I didn't think he meant a strong one! Wow!" He said, his face lighting up a little. 

Vegeta looked over at him with a very serious look. "She just escaped Freeza. He's still out there and at his usual antics. According to a DNA scan, she is a half Saiyan, but that's impossible. Gohan is the only other half-blood there is. Inter-racial relations are forbidden for my people! Only my father and I have a right to choose who we want." Vegeta said with a confused look, clenching his fist as he watched me. 

Goku nodded and walked over to me, I had my hand against the wall, the feel of my power still coursing through me and my sudden change of appearance were too much for me to handle all at once. "Hey? Are you alright? Come here!" He said, I looked over at him and tried to walk the short distance, but collapsed. Goku caught me before I could hit. "You don't look so good." 

I shook my head and spoke shakily. "I don't _feel_ so good." Vegeta snorted and filled him in on everything that he knew about me. 

After that, Goku looked at me with a sympathetic face. "I didn't know I was a Saiyan either, not until I was much older." He squinted one eye and pointed a finger at me with a smile. "But I bet you already knew that didn't you?" I blushed. He laughed and slapped me gently on the shoulder, carefully avoiding parts that were sore. "That's alright, you probably know about the same way Trunks did about me and the future!" A flush came to my face, I had never thought to find out what time line I was in. I was deeply reassured that Trunks had gotten to Goku, I didn't want him to die of the heart virus. 

But at the same time, I also remembered what happed after the androids. Cell. I didn't really want to meet him either. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "What do you know of Trunks?" I blushed deeper, I knew _everything_ about Trunks, he was my. . .most favorite character. As I recalled what I knew of Trunks to myself, I felt my strength come back and my ability to cope with what had happened to me return. 

"Just the basics, same as you." I said with an indifferent shrug, mimicking Vegeta's attitude from the series. He grunted but left me alone. 

Goku used that time to turn me gently to face him. "I need to know. How much do you know of Trunks?" Vegeta cocked his head, cleverly listening in, Goku was too innocent to realize that not all people were honorable and knew when to just go away. So I looked over at Vegeta with my eyes. I knew what was said, and I knew he couldn't learn of it just yet. Goku picked up the line and looked over at Vegeta. "You'd better go check on the pod she came in, don't think we want Freeza tracking it back here to us." He suggested. Vegeta's eyes widened and he nodded. 

"For once, you've actually thought brilliantly, Kakarot. I will return briefly, do not take her far from this place. She's under _my_ protection." I knew he meant well and that he really did think that he could protect me better than Goku, but the fact was, I was much, _much_ safer with Goku than Vegeta.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her while you're out!" Goku said with a smile and waved as Vegeta scowled, unlocked the door, opened it and slammed it behind him. "Now, tell me what you know. I need to know and fast."

I nodded, stepping back towards a chair, he followed suit and sat beside me. "I know that Trunks is Vegeta's son and I know that he told you that you would catch a fatal heart virus within a few years. He gave you an antidote that would help, and said that the Androids would attack just as you caught the virus. I know everything, Goku. I've seen it all before." Goku nodded and leaned closer. 

"You're name isn't really Ambrlyn is it?" I started, jerking back violently, I would have left the seat, but Goku's hand was faster and kept me sitting. "Tell me the truth. Where are you from? And how did Freeza get a hold of you?" I took a shaky breath, the memory was still painfully vivid in my mind. As I related it to him, he seemed entirely unsurprised. When I finished, he smiled and touched my face gently. "I know all about you as well. Kame told me you would be coming. He said that you would be a halfling from another dimension pretending to be from a different dimension." I blinked in confusion. "I'll have to take you to meet Kame, he'll surely enjoy your company! He always _loves_ visitors." I laughed a little and than stopped as when I met Goku's eyes again, his eyes were dead serious and his face was set enough to scare me. "Did you really not know that you weren't human?" I nodded, swallowing hard, Goku's power level was rising, the pain in my temples was starting to get very painful. 

"I swear it on my life, Goku! I was raised by human parents, and I lived a normal life. Sure, I could do some extraordinary things and lived through some tremendous tragedy, but I only thought it was because what my Grandfather told me. That I was something _very_ special!" 

Goku's face didn't lighten up, but his gentle touch on my knee showed me that this anger wasn't directly at me. "Hey, you are someone special. But that doesn't mean you have to be human to be special. Look. If you really want to, I can show you how to harness your power. I know it's probably running havoc on you right now." I nodded, swallowing hard. This was a side of Goku that the series seldom showed. 

_I wish I could witness him go super Saiyan! That would be so awesome! I just don't know if my poor head could take that much power!_ I thought to myself as I continued to look into his eyes. Suddenly, without warning, he leaned in closer and muttered something that took my breath away and my complexion again. "Let's test your skills." With that, we both disappeared and reappeared out in the waste lands, using Goku's instant transmission. 

"What?! I can't fight you!" I said weakly as I pulled away from Goku. He smiled at me and nodded. 

"Yes you can, just image that I'm one of your opponent's at a tournament. Don't think of me as who I am, just focus on watching my moves and staying clear of KO techniques." He seemed powered up fully and my head started to not throb as badly as my own power raced up to the surface. 

"If you insist, but. . .if I can't keep up, you're not going to plow me under with a Kamehameha are you?" He laughed and shook his head. "That's good." He smiled at me, than took his battle stance, I followed suit and took mine. Standing with my hands to my sides, elbows slightly crooked, legs firmly grounded, shoulders back and head squared. I was ready to fight. 

He rushed at me so fast that all I could do was jump to the side, I was glad I'd brought my feet up high because he spun his foot around on the ground to catch me off guard! I landed on my toes a little distance away and did a spinning jump kick when he came at me this time, I caught him square in the jaw, hurting my foot more than his face, but I didn't show it, he grabbed a hold of my ankle and swung me up and over. "Use your energy, your anger and fear at what I'm about to do to keep yourself from slamming into the ground!" He yelled as the wind howled in my ears. Without farther warning, he let me go, I was flying through the air at a very high rate, going up. I was terrified and infinitely pissed. At once, my anger boiled, I added it to that of what Freeza did to me and suddenly thrust my arms and legs out, closing my eyes. 

To my surprise, I stopped. I opened my eyes and Goku was floating right in front of me. "Awesome!" I said, holding my energy level so that I could remain in the air. He was smiling at me and clasped me on the back.

"That's the fastest I've ever seen _anyone_ learn to fly!!! You have great potential kid!" He told me as he frowned and traced my face lightly. "You healed." The statement was flat, almost as if I had done something wrong.

I pulled away from him and furrowed my brow. "What?" My hand going to where the bump and swollen parts were. But there was nothing there, just smooth skin. 

"You healed, that shouldn't have happen when you powered up. Hmm. That brings up a lot of questions. Did you ever know your real parents? Or hear about them?" I shook my head. He pursed his lips and thought for a moment, than shrugged. "We'll have to have Bulma do a DNA scan on you. It's no problem, just makes me curious as to your full potential, that's all." I looked at Goku shyly and smiled a little. 

"Hey, Goku? I have a question." He perked up and floated closer. 

"Yeah?" I flushed a little, embarrassed by what I was about to ask. 

"Do you think I would ever be able to reach Super Saiyan?" Goku floated closer to me and smiled reassuringly. 

"Sure, anyone can really, it's just a matter of spirit. If you really have the best interests at heart, you can achieve anything." I smiled at him indulgently, I could tell he was trying to keep my spirits up.

"No, really? I am half-Saiyan. I want to be able to defend myself. How can I do that if I'm not strong enough?" I asked him, Goku observed me seriously, his blue eyes looking into mine, I felt as though he were searching my soul for something, I bared open my heart and let him see inside. 

"You can learn to become stronger, if you really want to." Goku answered, his eyes locking onto mine. "I can teach you to become that way, even Super Saiyan, if that's what you really want. But you have to understand, that it's a lifetime commitment, not something that is a toy or to be used wrongfully." I smiled, it was always Goku who tried to uphold peace and love.

I nodded. "I just want to be able to fight Freeza, like you did." I answered, forgetting momentarily, that most of the fight was not real, since he was teleported here with everyone else. He smiled and muffed my hair. 

"So be it then! I'll teach you everything you need to know!" And that's when it all started. Goku took me under his wing and began to show me what it was really like to be a genuine fighter, but not before Vegeta had his say. . .so we trained in secret, letting Vegeta take all the glory for my success. 


	3. Another Super Saiyan?!?

  
  
  
  


Chapter Three: Another Super Saiyan?!?

  
  


News floats slow through the ocean, as the other countries eagerly await to find what new adventures the New World has to offer the Old World. And at that _very_ moment, Mike felt as though the Middle East was the last to hear anything. He lounged back in his room, enjoying the a/c as he watched the clock. He had tried to call Ambrlyn, but there had been no answer, and that worried him. He sat up and walked over to his computer. _Perhaps she was online?_ He thought as he flipped up the laptop and quickly tapped in the internet info. It worried him immensely to be unable to get a hold of her, after all, she was only in college, nothing but classes would keep her from him, they'd already made that decision. Besides, she seldom left that room unless it was to ask a question of a professor. _But then she'd have left the answering machine on. . ._He tried to stop the thoughts of doubt coming through, but they crept over him. It had been only one day since they'd spoken, but he was so certain something had happened. "It's six in America, broadcast will be bringing in the news." He said as he put the laptop to sleep and turned the TV on. The sound instantly made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. 

_"This is a mystery to all of those who witnessed it. Twelve confirmed casualties and seven still missing. Among the missing are star athlete Michael Sheldon and Valedictorian Ambrlyn Arcilia. Both of these young star scholars have been recognized nationally and worldwide as protégées in their fields. . ." _The screen went clear for a moment and showed the sign of a emergency broadcast interruption. Mike's fear rose in his chest. They had mentioned her name! _"We now interrupt our current broadcast to report the newest findings on the mysterious attack on Kansas State University. We now have confirmed the death of star athlete Michael Sheldon, also we have confirmed all of the missing students. The mysterious disappearance of Ambrlyn Arcilia as been discovered. . ."_ Mike let his breath go, she had been found! _"This amateur video shows the attacker and Ambrlyn, circled there, being carried away in what is now called a spaceship. As you can see, this proves that we are NOT alone out there in the universe. Scientists are still working around the clock to discover the logic behind her abduction. One witness did comment that the person shown in the video is none than Freeza, from the Dragon Ball Z series well known by many kids and young adults around the globe. This is solely speculation, researchers are trying to find a way to prove this theory. Again, the Valedictorian Ambrlyn Arcilia has been abducted by a force from another planet! We'll return you to our previous footage, but first, we'll run the video without interruption."_ The television played the video in full, Mike watched it with growing anger. 

_Freeza!!!_ His mind screamed as he clenched his fists. He looked down at the ground. _That ASSHOLE!! NO!! HE FINALLY FOUND HER!_ He straightened, eyes wide with both rage and fear. _She won't stand a chance!! She's not strong enough to take him on! He'll destroy her!_ Mike thought as he raised arms up and tightened his fists, blood started to drip from his palms, but he seemed oblivious to it. Around him a light aura started to appear, his eyes narrowed with the pure rage. 

"NO! She can't be gone!! I was suppose to protect her! If Freeza has her, than I can't get to her!! NO!!!!" He yelled out loud, the aura around him grew brighter, causing his short hair wavers a little, as though caught in a wind. "I must get to her before he tells her the truth!! AH!!! I _KNEW_ I should have _TOLD her!!!_" He screamed as he glared down at the ground again, memories started to flood his mind. 

_"Now, remember your mission, she's not a strong as you or the others, she's weaker now because she's got mixed blood, it'll take her loner to become powerful. It's important that you watch after her. Freeza will want to come for her, you'll have to keep her far from him, do you understand?" His parents asked him, he nodded. _

_"Yes, I understand." He acknowledged, his young face very serious, his Saiyan armor glinting in the light, the gold made his hazel eyes look as though they'd turned golden. _

_"Zar, please, remember this. She's younger than you by four years, be nice to her, accept her for who she is because she is a Saiyan princess, heir to the throne. Please. Also, watch her, since the mixing of her blood, she will have a temper of an Ice Jin. Guard well to protect her from harm!" His father said, eyes hard and in warning. His mother looked at him with delicate dark brown eyes. _

_"Dear, are you sure you will be ok with finding your brother again? Good, because if anything should happen and the two of you should get separated, you find him to help you find her, because we will send her to Vegeta if we find her first. Understand?" He nodded, and she smiled. . ._

__Mike looked over at the picture of both he and Ambrlyn his eyes flickered as his anger rose another level at seeing Freeza carrying Ambrlyn roughly into the ship. His mind played all the possibilities of what might have happened after that. Rage filled him and he suddenly tilted his head back and screamed, letting the rage wave over him. His short dark hair flickered and turned golden. He embraced his energy and his power, letting the waves of bright gold energy wave around him viciously. "I'll make him pay, I'll make him pay!" He said under his breath as he walked out of his room and down the hall, towards his commander's room farther down the hall. 

All those he passed knew what they saw. Their secret Saiyan was now a super Saiyan. When he walked into the room where his commander waited, the other knew what was up. "You knew I would have to leave eventually, and now I have to go. Freeza has my girlfriend. I have to get her back." With that, the other nodded and handed him a piece of paper. Mike quickly signed and walked away, turning his head back dramatically. "I'll need my ship and a clear path out of the atmosphere." The other nodded, and indicated it would be done. "Good." With that, he walked slowly and purposefully out the barracks and into the smoldering desert heat. 

Within a few hours, he was back in his ship, prepping it for launch and reaching out to sense his brother. _Vegeta, I hope you're ready for a family reunion. _He thought as he located him and plugged in the coordinates. _Ambrlyn, I hope you somehow made it to Vegeta. I know that you're smart and resourceful enough to escape any situation. I pray that when I get to my brother, you'll be safe until we can reach you!_ He prayed silently, blasting off of Earth and in the direction of Vegeta, leaving the desert of Nevada far behind.

  
  


Vegeta watched me as I struggled to lift the weights under the pressure of 50x Earth's gravity. The half smirk on his face told me that I was doing something right, although I didn't feel as though I was doing it right. Sweat poured down my face and body as I struggled to maintain my standing and not collapse. Falling only made him increase the gravity. "Good. You may take a break now." Those words rang like angel's voices through my ears. I carefully sat down the weights and sat down beside it. Vegeta turned off the gravity and sat down a ways away from me. "Are you tired yet?" The question always made the hairs on the back of my neck rise. 

"For the moment." I said softly, meeting him in the eyes. 

His smirk grew and he stood. "Break over." I knew it was coming, which is why I always quickly let my energy return and pull it from my surroundings. Because in real life, I would not be given a rest during a heavy vicious fight, especially with Freeza. He walked over and turned the gravity back up, this time, to 75x Earth's gravity. I sighed, I knew it was coming, I just didn't want to admit it. "Now, I want you to practice your back flips and right arm hand springs!" His voice commanded me as I rolled my eyes and did as he said. I knew too well the price for disobedience, and didn't feel like trying to stand up again under 390x Earth's gravity. 

As time flew by, Bulma called up through the COMM. "VEGETA!! YOU NEED TO COME IN HERE AND LET THAT POOR GIRL _REST!!!_" Vegeta raised his fist at her, but I took the advantage to quickly slip out of the ship. "Besides, supper's ready." She said with a smile as the Saiyan Prince glared at her and scowled. 

"Fine! But that girl's never going to learn to use her power if she doesn't train and become stronger!" Vegeta roared as he slammed his hand down on the COMM, shutting off transmission. "OH!!! I _HATE_ that woman!!" He growled as he stalked off after me. 

Days went by and still it was all the same. Training afternoons with Vegeta, and than early morning and evenings with Goku. It was extremely tiring, and Goku didn't seem to really give me any more chances than Vegeta. My day began at around 3A.M, Goku would come in and gently shake me awake, but that's where the gentleness would end. We'd spend the remaining hours of darkness battling each other without energy, using our physical strengths and wits to fight. For the longest time, I never stood a chance, not even with the strength that I did possess, but the last few days were changed, I managed to actually knock Goku down onto the ground, it happened so swiftly, that I went down to see if he was alright, but got kicked in the side for my troubles. "You _never_ give you opponent a chance to defeat you! Never _ever_ stop or drop your guard! They'll _always_ take advantage of you!" He had told me, I had just gasped for breath and nodded that I had learned the lesson. 

After the sunrose, we'd change physical attack for energy. When He thought I had grown strong enough, he'd began teaching me to do a Kamahameha. It had not been easy, we practiced it until I was so exhausted that I could no longer maintain my height in the air, than we'd train harder in physical combat. At around 10A.M, we'd stop for a brunch kinda meal. Goku showed no harshness after the training was over, but he also respected by physical endurance, and never asked anything of me that I could not do, although at the time, I didn't see it. He was understanding when my temper broke, than he'd show me how to focus that anger into sheer power. The first time, I nearly killed the two of us in a blast, nearly giving way to our secret training to Vegeta. But Goku quickly took us out of the area, leaving a confused Vegeta to wonder. 

After around noon or 12:30P.M, Vegeta would train me, his training usually maintained a physical level that would have been impossible if not for Goku's help. When Vegeta realized that I could take what he was doing without being overwhelmed, we began training with both deadly force and energy of _extremely_ high levels. This concerned everyone, especially Goku, Piccolo and Kame (of which I'd become very good friends with). We would train viciously until around 7P.M in the evening when we'd stop for supper. After supper, and a brief rest, Goku would come back and pick me up at 9P.M for more training, once more, we'd focus this time on attacks like the Kamahameha and such, and he'd return me back around 1A.M, leaving me for barely two and a half hours to sleep. During these harsh training, Kame had taught me to slip into an instant deep sleep, which enabled me to survive these lessons. 

On the particular day I am speaking of, Vegeta decided to switch vicious training for vigorous training in the Gravity room of his spaceship. He had surprised us all and came looking for me around 8:30A.M, when Kame told Goku that, we hurried to be where Vegeta could easily find me. 

"Well, little woman, are you ready to train today? I figured I'd given you enough leeway these past few weeks, that I'd better start kicking you into shape!" Vegeta's voice was not as harsh as it normally was, and his way of talking seemed to indicate that he was not displeased with me. 

I looked around nervously and than nodded to Vegeta. "Alright, but why are you so eager to get started? It's still really early?" He looked at me with a scowl and a smirk at the same time. I nearly smiled at seeing his mischievous expression. He was tired of just trying to best me, and had decided that it was time to show me just how strong he was. The only way to do that without killing me was to use the Gravity room. 

"Do you always question everything! Just do as I say woman!" His agitation was very clear to me. I looked over at Goku and heard his thoughts to me clearly. 

_Sorry you didn't have any time to rest, maybe we shouldn't have trained today after all._ His eyes found mine and I knew that he was genuinely sorry. I smiled my reassurance and looked back at Vegeta. But stopped, a tingling at the very high point of my forehead brought my head up quickly, looking futilely at the ceiling of Bulma's house. _What's wrong?!_ Goku's voice rang loudly in my mind, I forgot it was mental and spoke out loud. 

"I'm not sure." Vegeta seemed to understand, because he looked up also. I had an unnerving knack of feelings things that I should not, especially powers and sensing people that were too far away to be felt by even Goku or Vegeta. "Someone's coming. . ." _And if I didn't know better, I'd say it was Mike!!_ I thought the rest to myself and saw Goku smile sympathetically. He knew how much I loved Mike and that when Freeza kidnaped me he stole away any chance of us being together. 

I was grateful that I didn't mention the thought, though I _knew_ he had heard it. He patted my arm reassuringly, and looked over at Vegeta seriously. "Maybe we should go investigate this at Kame's place?" Vegeta nodded, he knew better than to second guess my instincts. They were always right. 

"Very well, Kakarot, I think that would be wise." Vegeta had taken on a different attitude ever since I showed up, every night I went to bed, I prayed that I was not changing things for the worse, I wanted everyone to stay alive and the events to stay with the series, that way I could be prepared and know what to avoid and what not too.

  
  


Deep in space, Mike looked around his ship uncertainly. Dressed in his Saiyan armor, he felt a little strange. _How am I going to tell Ambrlyn what I am? Will she get upset when she finds out that I haven't been telling her the whole truth? Will she hate me, or will she just be grateful to see me again? _He slammed his fist against one of the walls. _Why am I so nervous! We've known each other for long enough! I knew what she was, so why should she get upset if she finds out that we're the same race? _He smiled and nodded to himself. _Yes, she's going to be thrilled to see me again, and there will be no problem telling her, because she's already probably made friends with Goku and the other Z fighters. . ._His thoughts paused. _And my brother. Vegeta. The Prince of Saiyans. _He took a deep breath. A surge of jealousy ran through him. What if his brother took a liking to her? What if she fell in love with Vegeta and out of love with him? His fists tightened, and the gloves creaked as he felt his power level rise a little. 

"No. Now I'm letting this long journey get the better of me. I should know better. Ambrlyn will not be unfaithful, now it is me that is making all of these horrible fantasies about this. I'm wronging her by thinking this way. Besides, Vegeta is with Bulma, he'll probably be too busy training to even look twice at Ambrlyn. She's so small and delicate looking that he won't think she's worth his time. . ." Mike was saying as he looked back out into space. . .

  
  


I strained against the weight on my back, Vegeta looked down at me with a wicked smile. "Just seventeen more, and you'll be worthy of a break." I nearly glared at him, but held my temper and focused on doing what he told me. 

"Don't you think. . .that. . .this is a little. . .strict?" I asked him, struggling to push myself up to complete another push up. 

He laughed and leaned back a little harder, causing me to nearly collapse. "No. On Planet Vegeta, we train in over 100x Earth's gravity. This should be easy for you. Especially if you have Saiyan blood in your veins. You once lived on Planet Vegeta, so your body should be able to handle such pressures." I nearly passed out at the thought of living everyday life at gravity this fierce. 

"Maybe that's why I was shipped to Earth." I muttered, trying to be quiet as I finished the last of my pushups. "Get. . .OFF!!" I said as I suddenly managed to focus my energy back on him, shoving him off of me. He fell with a big 'thud'. I got up carefully and rubbed my sore back. Vegeta glared at me from the floor as he rubbed his pride. "I did my number and now I'm gonna take a break." I said with an indignant huff, walking over to the machine and flipped the Gravity down to 100x. 

He smirked when he thought I wasn't looking, his attitude toward me really bothered me. He was being very harsh and rough, which was his way of showing affection, especially since his reason was so that I could become incredibly strong and survive Freeza, should he find me here. "I suppose you've earned it." 

I picked a towel up out of a bucket of cool water, our bucket had become more of a strange shrunken thing in the gravity, but it still held water. Almost daintily, I used it to wipe away the film of sweat and stench that clung to me, smiling as I relished in the lighter gravity. My muscle mass had increased, but not as considerably as Vegeta's had in the series. Rather, my body picked up a few more curves than it normally had. I had become increasingly aware on how Vegeta was eyeing me now more than ever. "Yeah, well, I was gonna stop whether you said I could or not." I told him, throwing my towel down on the ground and walking out of the Gravity room. 

As I looked back while walking, I saw the smirk and his eyes follow my body as I walked out. I waved my hand back indifferently. "Later." I called out, I had wanted to speak with Kame, but with Vegeta's insistence to keep training, I'd had to postpone it. 

Before he could chase after me, I took off flying toward Kame's look out. I glanced back one last time, and he was right there, watching me with that half smirk of his. I shuddered and looked straight ahead. _If I'm not careful, Vegeta might suddenly get some strange thing for me and Trunks might not get conceived! _I thought as I closed my eyes, letting memory take me where I call home now. 

"Hey!! Ambrlyn!" Gohan's young voice startled me into opening my eyes, his smiling childish face was just what I needed. 

"Gohan! Hi there! What are you doing out? I thought you'd be studying now?" He gave me a shy smile. 

"I told my mom I needed a break, and she gave me a short one." I nodded, not really believing him, he was notorious for giving Chichi the slip. 

I smiled at him and gave him a wink. "Alright then. I'm headed for Kame's place, wanna join me? I still kinda get lost now and then!" I lied, when I was young, I loved feeling that I was needed, but I seldom got appreciated, so I knew Gohan would love such attentions. 

He beamed and went a little faster to get ahead of me to lead. "Sure!! I'll take you there!" Than his face took on a serious look. "How was training with Vegeta?" His eyes hardened, and for a moment, I saw the older, teenaged Gohan in there, he was much older than he acted, but I knew I couldn't let that on. 

"Same as always, he tortures me for half the day and gets away with calling it training, than he stares at me when I take a break, I hate it." I jerked as I suddenly sensed Piccolo right beside me. 

"You mean stares at your backside the whole time, you better be careful of him. He's not really such a good guy." Piccolo's harsh voice reminded me, I gave him a solemn nod that I understood and narrowed my eyes in thought. 

"Mr. Piccolo? You don't really think he'd hurt her do you?" Piccolo didn't answer directly to Gohan, but he kept his answer modest for the child. 

"Yes. In ways that she'd not find enjoyable." I winced. He was speaking about rape. He'd had the discussion with me before. In fact, I gathered that was what Kame wanted to speak to me of also. But I decided not to be bias and to wait and see. I didn't feel such a threat, but than again, it was better safe than sorry. 

Gohan's young face tightened in anger, than relaxed as he looked back at me. "Don't worry, I won't let him do anything to you!" I smiled at him and just let the subject lie. I didn't really feel like speaking on such a touchy subject. 

_I wish Mike were here. He'd be right beside me now, helping me to train and eager to help me when I had to face Freeza. . ._I stopped what thoughts I had and blinked away my self pity. _He's not here, so I'll just have to deal with what I have right here. _I jumped violently to find Piccolo smiling at him reassuringly. 

"You don't need to worry, things will work themselves out, just you see." Gohan didn't seem to hear Piccolo's words, I looked at him in confusion. 

"Yeah, they always do." I breathed as I watched ahead for Korn's tower, leading to Kame's place. Gohan looked over at us and stayed silent. 

  
  


Barreling through space, at nearly twice the speed of light, Astrozar sat in the commanding chair, arms crossed, relaxed and in a very deep sleep. Huge stars and comets passed him like small flashes of light. In his sleep, his memories played over and over of his youth back with his father, King Vegeta. Of the memory, when his and Prince Vegeta's mother told him of their father's murder by Freeza. Of his rage at hearing it and his sorrow. His memories weren't his only companions, however, a small picture of Ambrlyn lay on his lap, barely grasped by his fingers. The picture was faded and old, a smiling picture of immortality. She was dressed all in white, her hair up in a delicate design of flowered ribbons of white, matching her startling blend of white, silver and ash colored hair. She was standing in front of a very beautiful water fountain, her hands were clasped behind her back, she looked small and very vulnerable beside the huge towering trees in the background. 

A small smile quirked his lips as his fingers twitched of the picture, tightening around it. He seemed to calm down in his sleep, as though feeling the picture was enough to reassure him she was alright. The proximity alarm went off in the background, and the ship made a sudden maneuver to avoid a large meteor as it barreled toward the large ship. The shift of balance was not felt by the lone occupant, nor was the sudden spiraling maneuvers that were needed to keep from crashing into the planet sized meteor. The ship passed within a bare twelve feet from the huge dark surface, as it sped away, it quickly corrected itself to a proper course and than stopped, unable to detect any familiar systems in order to adequately amend the course of travel. 

The alarm sounded, soft at first, than as time passed, it slowly became a loud high pitched scream. After nearly an hour and a half, finally, Astrozar became aware of the sound, he leapt up as it grew very loud and slammed down the 'kill' button. The alarm instantly quieted, he sat the picture down and looked at the readouts, dark eyes searching for the answer. When he found it, he slammed his hand down on the control top, the problem was going to delay him for at the very least, five more days. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Being angry wouldn't solve it any faster, he went to the navigation and gathered all of the star charts, they were nearly twenty-five years old, but they would still be able to serve his purpose. He sighed and turned his attention back to the nav charts. 


	4. I'm a half WHAT?!?!?!!?

Kame gave me a weak smile, and helped me into a seat, my legs felt suddenly weak and unsteady beneath me, I didn't think I could stand for much longer. "I know this isn't what you wanted to hear, but. . .I thought you would like to know it." I shook my head, I knew I must have been very pale, because Mr. Popo and Kame both knelt down beside me. 

"I. . .I don't think I can. . .I can't! There's no way!" I protested, feeling my lungs tighten up around the thought of. . .of having to fight already. 

Kame gave me a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and sought my eyes. "Please. Have faith in yourself. Believe me when I tell you that you have what it takes! I know you can defeat him. . ." I stood up quickly, a little too quickly, and wobbled unsteadily away from the two of them. 

"The lunatic nearly killed me! He stole me from my life! He almost _killed_ me!!!" I yelled, starting to hyperventilate. They tried to calm me, but my eyes sought out the only lifeline I knew now. Piccolo, I begged him silently and he stepped in. 

"Look old man, you sure aren't helping this any, why don't you two go away for a while." His rough voice was music to my ears. His advise was _badly_ needed. For some reason, I had discovered that he was the only one truthful enough to me in order to make me understand. What he said to me was not to baby me or to reassure me, he spoke the truth. And right now, that's what I needed the most! 

"Fine. But watch her closely, Piccolo, she's in a precarious position right now." Kame told Piccolo softly, being almost outside of normal hearing range, but I too, just like the Nameks had _exceptionally _good hearing. The other glared, but nodded. "Good. See to it that she stays safe." 

I was holding my arms tightly against my stomach when Piccolo walked over to me with a small smile. Normally, on the series, I'd seen him smile like that at Gohan, and every now and again at someone else, but never thought it could be at me. "I'm gonna die fighting him, aren't I?" I whispered, looking directly into his eyes. 

He didn't look away, but nodded briefly. "You _do_ have a chance to beat him, you just have to believe in yourself." I shook my head, than held up my hand to correct my denial. 

"Alright, lets say, somehow, I manage to believe in my heart that I can win, I'm still no match for him physically. I can't fight him in hand to hand mortal combat. He knows that!" I paused to shake my head and look away, but his hand caught my chin and lifted it up to meet his eyes, his face was set in determination. 

"Look, you might not believe me, but you've got what it takes to defeat him. Alright. Look at it this way. Gohan is half Saiyan, he's twice as powerful as either his father or Vegeta, and he's just a kid! Having human blood in him makes him a more fortified opponent. You!" He tilted my head back to look toward a mirror not far away. "You are half Saiyan also, carrying the same vicious blood, but you have the upper hand, you're also half Ice Jin. You carry all of the advantages, but seem to have dropped the disadvantages by the wayside. You have the potential to become stronger and more capable than Freeza himself! 

"Freeza, even in his ultimate form, is small. His skin becomes heavily armored, and his power is more focused, however, he still has to worry about physical strengths. A small frame, no matter how strong it is, has serious limits. He uses his powers to make up where he lacks. He uses his tail as a deadly weapon as well as a holding devices to beat his opponent.

"You can become just as effective if you focus on using that as well." I blinked at him in surprise. 

"But I don't have Ice Jin blood." Kame started violently at my remark and glared viciously at Piccolo, who started instantly to sweat. 

"Well, actually, um. . ." Kame stepped up to help the now drowning Piccolo. 

"I think it's time to tell you a little story, one that will only cause you to feel more doubt, but hopefully, will shine some inspiration on your faith in yourself. Here it goes:

"Not too long ago, you were born on the Planet Vegeta. Your mother and adopted father were royalty, although not the royalty that you are familiar with. Your mother conceived you during war time, it was nearly nineteen years ago. . ." I waited for him to continue, but it was apparent that he was not going too. 

"So. . ." I thought for a second and than laughed lightly. "I'm a rape child? Is that what you're telling me?" Kame nodded, and Piccolo glared at him. "GREAT!! Not only am I a half blood being from another planet, but now I'm a worthless illegitimate!!!! GREAT!!!" I yelled as I threw my arms up in the air. 

Kame tried to calm me down, but didn't work too well. "Just because you were conceived by force, that doesn't mean you are worthless. It just means you're born of different means. . ." Piccolo grabbed his face with one hand and shook his head. 

"Oh, so I'm just a bastard offspring of a rapist. Oh, well that's not as bad than!" Kame looked as though I were putting him through hell now, and Piccolo looked like he was about to kill Kame. 

"No! That's NOT true! And YOU _know it!!_" Mr. Popo said suddenly from the left, coming between Piccolo and Kame. I folded my arms and held them close against my chest. 

"Fine. I suppose your right." I gave in, realizing that knowing the truth about my heritage was a little shocking, but it still didn't change who and what I really was. I just didn't want to think about it anymore.

Piccolo used that moment to grab me by the arm and pull me away from the other two. "We need to talk. Privately." He told me as he looked back at Kame, the other pursed his lips, but didn't stop us from leaving. I looked up at him and shrugged out of his grip. 

"You don't have to hold me so tight, it's not like I'm gonna run from you." I rolled by eyes as I sat down outside, beneath a palm tree. Piccolo leaned against the tree, waiting for me to become comfortable. 

"Do you feel any different with this new information?" He asked me, I tossed my head and folded my legs up underneath of me. 

"Not really, other than like a nobody." 

"You know not. You should feel proud, no one like you has ever been born before. You're very special." I smiled, he was right. It wasn't my heritage that made me who I was, but my own mind. 

"Yeah, but that just brings me to one little question." I paused, looking off into the distance, watching the clouds, Piccolo must have gotten tired of waiting for the question, because he suddenly spoke, startling me. 

"And that would be??" I blinked, than nodded that I remembered. 

"Do you know who my father is?" Piccolo shook his head, but spoke before I could say anything else. 

"I have my suspects, but I'm can't be certain, I think Kame knows completely, but he won't tell me." I nodded. 

"Do you think he'll talk to me about it? I mean, is this something I'm going to half to worry about later? Or will I ever have to worry about it?" Piccolo gave a small slight smile of irony. 

"Well, there weren't very high chances of Goku needing to know he was a Saiyan from a different planet either, but than right when he wasn't expecting it, here comes Radditz, Nappa and Vegeta. All after him for different reasons. So, I think it would be safe to say that you'll probably need that sometime within the next ten years, give or take, probably less." I blinked, it wasn't the answer I was looking for, but it worked. 

"You definitely don't butter up the truth, do you?" I asked, he smiled one of those smiles and shook his head. 

"Would it help you any if I lied?" I shook my head and he nodded. "See, telling the truth is better, if I lie, you don't understand the full implications of what the truth is. For all we know, your father might be looking for you with a vengeance, angry that your mother hid you from him this long, but than again, maybe he's not. Maybe your mother managed to kill him be now and both are dead." He shrugged, I laughed and nodded my understanding. 

"Yeah, I know. Just curious if you'd ever not told someone a half truth before." Piccolo nodded, but didn't say anything. We lapsed into a VERY long silence.

I stared out at the clouds so long, that I never noticed Piccolo leave and come back until he spoke again. "I spoke with Kame, he thinks it would be wise if you stayed here for a few days, you'd be able to train mentally with him, that way, you might be able to use part of your ability and heritage that are a little overwhelming for you right now." I frowned at him and shook my head. 

"I don't think that would be such a good idea. I mean, every time I try to let it up just a little, it seems to nearly explode. Besides, if I do that, Vegeta will sense where I am and. . .I don't want to be stuck in a corner when he gets here." Piccolo shook his head. 

"Trust me, Kame can find a way to hide your power level from all those who are not here, on his look out. You are safe to train and exercise your power here." He reassured me as I still looked at him in uncertainty.

I didn't feel so certain, but I agreed to it. "All right, just for the record, I warned you." 

Piccolo smiled slightly than looked over to my left. "So, when do you want to start your training?" I looked away from him and down at the clouds beyond. 

"Not for a while yet, I still want to try and get physically stronger before I do much more." He looked at me oddly. For some reason, my thoughts had kept returning to Vegeta. I never really understood his motives before, and had become wary of him because of what Piccolo had told me about Vegeta's attitude towards me. _What if I'm all wrong about Vegeta? What if I'm not giving him the proper credit? What if he's just trying to do as he says? Help me to become strong enough to fight Freeza?_ My thoughts gave me pause. They never let me down before, and now, here they were, telling me that perhaps I should trust my instincts. 

"I'm going to go off for a while, just wanna be alone." I told Piccolo, who backed away from me and nodded his understanding. "I'll be back later to talk to Kame some more, and probably you too, k? Good." My thoughts were more focused on Vegeta at the moment to consider if Piccolo had anything else to say. Thankfully he didn't, because as soon as I'd said it, I launched myself off the edge. 

A smile came to my face as I let myself free fall for a while longer, I'd come to love the feel of the wind against my face and through my hair. It seemed to be where I belonged. But I still cherished a good walk alone when I had the chance. 

  
  


Vegeta was right where I thought he'd be. In the Waste Lands, blowing up piles of rockslide and practicing up on his targeting. I tried to be as quiet as possible, but still, he stopped and looked up at me. A look of relief seemed to cross over his face, I cocked my head to one side, but didn't say a thing. I wanted Vegeta to be the first to break the silence. A moment later, he was floating in mid air right beside me, his stern face now completely unreadable. "I knew you'd show up when you were ready for more." He said, his gruff voice hinted with satisfaction. 

I smiled, letting my mind settle down overtop of him. One gift Kame had taught me well in was Telepathy. I used it to read if his thoughts of me were as true and pure as I hoped and knew they were, or if the seeds of doubt Piccolo and the others had given me were true. "Yep. I'm not as tough as you are, I needed a longer break." I replied, brushing my hair back behind my ears. 

He laughed and clasped me on the back. "You don't give yourself enough credit!! But you're right, you've still got a long way to go to be able to take me on!" His pride and attitude made me laugh, I nearly collapsed with joy when I found he seen me more as a fellow comrade than as a weak woman. Piccolo and the others were wrong, I felt a wave of shame wash over me for believing them over my instincts. But that's the way it was, I couldn't change how I believed, but I knew I could make up for it in the future.-------- He looked at me oddly, than, to my surprise, asked me a concerned question. "Are you feeling alright?" I blinked in surprise, than realized how I must look to him, I felt myself blush and nodded quickly.

"Yes, of course I do!" I replied back, trying to put on my best insulted face, but he saw right through it. He smirked at me, but said no more. "Are you ready to fight, or do _you_ need some more time to practice?" His eyebrows went up in mock surprise, as his lips quirked up in that self-satisfied smirk of his. 

Without farther warning, he suddenly shot a very powerful energy blast at me, I barely had time to dodge it, let alone sense his power level skyrocket up quickly than dive back down. I tried hard to stay focused on where he was, it seemed to take me forever, but finally, I began to get used to his quick movements again. "Oh, gonna play it that way, are we?" I asked, lilting my voice with as much challenge as I could muster. 

He appeared directly in front of me holding a very large energy attack, I had just enough time to bring my own power level up to deflect it before he launched it at me. "You're getting better!" He congratulated me as I quickly launched a powerful assault back, Vegeta dodged it and smiled broadly. "Was that the Kamehamewa?" I smiled and nodded. 

"I'm glad you recognized it." I replied, happy that I had pulled it off. 

"And done silently too, does Kakkarot know of this?" I shook my head, and Vegeta seemed to beam as I told him what gave me the idea. 

"I've watched you send several silent attacks at me, so I only figured that if you could do it, than so could I." His eyes narrowed and I thought for a moment I'd said something wrong. 

"Do you want to learn how to gather more energy than that?" I raised an eyebrow curiously, unfortunately, the thought of becoming even more deadly and dangerous was too much for me to pass up. I was growing power hungry, just like Vegeta and for the same reason. I wanted Freeza dead more than anything in the universe, and I would be _damned_ before I gave up the opportunity to become stronger and use my powers with more lethal force. 

  
  


* * * * * * * * *

(meanwhile, back on Earth)

Gen paced frantically as she recalled the nightmarish events to her and Ambrlyn's friend, Rachel. "I mean, it happened so fast!!! I never even _dreamed _something like this could happen!" Gen said for the millionth time in nearly a month and a half. 

Rachel shook her head and bit her lip as she thought. "Well, at least we know who took her. . .and that's not a good thing. I'm just as well learned as you are about DBZ, and we both know what kind of person Freeza is. He's not exactly the best person to go up against!" She stated, her eyes riveting to the poster on the wall which portrayed both Goku and Freeza back to back. 

Gen nodded her head in agreement, she understood far too well what the survival rate for someone that was in Ambrlyn's situation, they weren't good. "Do you think she's alright?" Rachel just shrugged, both knew the truth, but neither wanted to admit that the worst might have happened.

  
  


The phone ringing made Gen jump as she raced from the kitchen to the living room where Rachel was answering her phone. "Hello?" . . . . "Yes, this is she." . . . . . . . . . . . "No, I'm sorry, I don't know. Haven't you been watching the news lately?" . . . . . . "I don't know about that." . . . . "I'm sure she didn't just disappear to give you a heart attack." . . . . "Haven't you been watching the news?!?!" . . . "Well if you'd been watching the news you'd have heard that there was an attack on the school and Ambrlyn was abducted!!" Rachel finally lost her temper with the unknown caller. Gen jumped up and down as a silent demand to know who was calling, Rachel waved her away with agitation and pointed toward the caller ID. 

Gen raced over while Rachel filled in what they knew of what happened, leaving out, of course, that it was Freeza from the DBZ sagas. She pushed the scroll button to identify the caller as Ambrlyn's mother, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Figures." She muttered under her breath. 

"That's all we know." . . . .. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN THEY'LL GIVE HER BACK!!! I KNOW AS MUCH AS YOU DO NOW!!!" She yelled into the receiver as she huffed and glared at nothing. "Look, I'm sorry, but. . ." . .. . . "But. . ." . . . . . "Fine. I'll tell her to call you if I see her." With that, she hung up the phone. 

"What was all that about?" Gen asked, Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed as she sat down hard on the sofa. 

"Well, that was a hassle, that's what it was." Gen smiled at her remark. 

"What did she say?" 

Rachel's mouth quirked up in a smirk. "Ok, first of all, you know what I said, so I'll only tell you what she said." Gen nodded. "_Is this Rachel? Do you know if Ambrlyn paid the car loan this month? And where is that girl by the way? No, but did she pay the rent on the car's garage? You're sure you don't know what's going on? I swear, that girl's always out to give me a heart attack these days! No, why, what's happened? Was it something about the college_' From there you heard me, and than she asked me that when I see her, to tell her to call her!!! AWK!!! That woman gives me a migraine!!" 

Gen laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, but you know she means well. Ambrlyn doesn't really tell people where she's going before she just disappears. Her mom has a right to worry sometimes, especially this time. . ." Gen broke off the comment before she finished it. Than she smiled again. "Yeah, I bet she's giving who ever she's with a really hard time right about now!"

Rachel nodded and laughed too. "Yeah, you know she's just an unstoppable ball of energy!" 

  
  


* * * * * * **

I spat blood as Vegeta's punch hit home straight into my jaw. I growled as I narrowed my eyes and leapt safely away from his reach. I pulled my hands together and threw them out at Vegeta, instantly, a huge ball of energy met him halfway. 

"Impressive, but can you do it for long?" He asked, a grin coming to his face. 

I spat at him and threw yet another ball of energy at him, bigger this time. "I can do this until you're lying knocked out and exhausted on the floor, Vegeta!" I growled, my own mouth quirked up in an odd smirk around my fat, swollen lip. 

Vegeta laughed and knocked the energy ball away, it slammed into the surrounding scenery. The fight had grown very vicious in little under half an hour. Sparked so by the accusation that I was still too weak to be worthy of doing intense training with Vegeta. 

He was right. 

The next blast Vegeta sent my way was a huge attack called the Devastator. I had never seen or heard of it before in the series, but as I noted many times before this, not every thing was the way it was in the series. I had only a moment to move out of the way, and slammed myself into the ground hard enough to take the fire out of my fight. "Alright. Alright! I yield!" I yelled at him as I felt him powering up for another attack like the one he just launched. 

He walked over to me with a smirk. "You see? You can't stand up to me, just admit that you're a weakling." He was gloating, and as much as I hated it, I had to admit it to him. 

Against my will and to my _intense_ displeasure, I felt tears of defeat coming to my eyes as I tried to remain emotionless and hard. "You're right. I'm not as strong as you are. I've lived my whole life thinking I could take care of myself, only to learn the hard way that it wasn't even _remotely_ going to protect me." The tears in my eyes could be heard in my voice. I didn't want them to be heard, but I couldn't stop it either. They rolled easily off my cheeks. 

Vegeta's smirk faded and he turned his back to me. "You're Kamehameha isn't strong enough, it lacks the force and power that Kakkarot has, perhaps you should speak to him about it. Plus, you're fighting technique could never kill, only physically harm, you need to learn how to kill through it, I'll see what I can do to take care of those weak points!" He growled, his back facing me, I felt my face flush with anger, more at myself than with him, after all _I was_ the weakest among the Z fighters. Despite my heritage, I didn't stand a chance in real combat. Not unless I got _real_ lucky, and that wasn't likely to happen in real combat. 

  
  


Within days of his comment, Goku had finally approached me. "Gosh, I'm sorry about that." He apologized. "You sure seemed pretty strong to me, but than again. . ." He scratched his head and looked a little embarrassed. "I'm not the best teacher in the world. I'm used to training by myself, not with others." I smiled, knowing that would change when Cell came. . .

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Goku interrupted me uneasily. 

"Well, I am worried about it." I looked confused, so he went on. "I'm going to introduce you to Master Roshi, he's the one that taught me the Kamehameha. Hopefully, he'll teach you also, since he's better at it than I am." I blinked again in confusion, but this time, put words to it. 

"What's wrong with me meeting Master Roshi? Does he not approve of women fighting?" I remembered what the series showed of Master Roshi, but I didn't know how accurate it was, since so far, lost of had been different. 

"Oh no! He'll train you, it's just that. . .I don't want you to be offended by the way he acts around woman. He's. . .well. . .he _was_ and still _does_ consider himself to be a 'Ladies Man'. He can be a little. . .obsessive over the women sometimes." I felt my face blush a little as his words repeated the words I'd heard on the series so many times before. 

"Oh." Was my only response. I looked up at the sky and wondered again what Mike was doing. I knew that he'd probably have heard about my disappearance by now, and had probably definitely figured out that it was gone when I didn't answer my phone at college. _Mike._ I whispered his name in my mind. 

Goku was looking at me with such heartfelt sympathy that it looked like their might be tears forming in his eyes. "Thinking of someone back on your world?" He asked, his voice soft. I nodded. "Someone special? Family, friends?" Again, I nodded, too choked up to say anything. "It helps to talk about it, if you want to, I'm willing to listen." I looked up at him with wet eyes. I'd long since gotten over having him see me cry. 

"Thanks." I said with the only smile I could manage. His smile told me that he would wait for me to either say I was going to talk about it, or to signal that I would not. For once, I was glad to have someone there to listen. I sighed and sat down on the ground, Goku picked up the signal and sat down in the grass beside me, looking back at his house once, than his complete attention on me once again. "Mike. He's my boyfriend. We're exceptionally close, probably would have gotten engaged very shortly also, if. . ." I had to stop, a sudden lump made it hard to swallow. "If Freeza hadn't. . .kidnaped me. He's a _really_ sweet guy. I miss him so much!" Goku nodded understandingly. 

"I'm really sorry. I wish I could help you better." His words were filled with such innocent regret that I felt my urge to cry grow. 

"It's not your fault. There's nothing more I require of your help than what you've already done and are doing, thank you. For that help, I am in your debt." I tried my best to keep my voice clear and my expression blank, but knew that I had failed. 

"You're not in my debt. I'm glad to do all I can to help you. And in a way, it was my fault that Freeza came after you. It was up to me to finish him off on Namek, but instead, I didn't finish him off when I had the chance. I should have stayed and finished him off, even if I had been killed in the process, but the wish was not that way. They chose to bring me back here just before the planet exploded. I suppose I had hoped that Freeza was beaten enough to not survive the explosion. But I was very wrong. As you have proven for us all." Goku said, his usually happy had turned solemn and full of regret. 

I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my dress and shook my head. "It's not your fault! I'm not saying that it was!!! I don't blame anyone but _Freeza_ for his crime!" I didn't understand why I was crying harder at seeing his distress than at my own situation. But than again, I've always felt worse at seeing others suffer than at my own suffering. 

Goku looked at me with soft eyes brimmed with kindness and love. "You should be concerned with your own predicament and not concerned with mine, but you're more worried about making me feel better than your own fate." His words were just as filled as his eyes were, he reached over and gather me in his arms, I went easily. "You are a very rare person, little Ambrlyn." I felt myself break down in his arms, I just couldn't stop crying. 

Chichi walked out of the house and opened her mouth to say something, but Goku gave her a look and shook his head slightly, she gave a smile and nodded. Understanding that I was letting out my fear and sorrow, and she would interfere, so she backed in the house and gently closed the door. Goku stroked my hair gently and hugged me comfortingly. "It's alright. He can't hurt you now. He'll never hurt you again, by the time he finds you. . .you'll be strong enough to kick his ass!" I gave a weak laugh and sniffed loudly, pulling away, suddenly awkward with my face filled with tears and my eyes bloodshot. 

"Yeah." I agreed, wiping my eyes again on my dress sleeve. Than laughed a little and sniffed loudly again. "Well, I suppose we'll have to see that when it happens. But don't get your hopes up on my winning." Goku gave me an odd look, than put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't think like that, it's not wise. If you go into a battle _knowing_ you're going to die, you most likely _will_. And with Freeza involved, I'm afraid that the _dying_ will be the _best_ of it. I promise that I'll do _everything_ in my power to get you confident enough to say that you will beat him. I have a lot of faith that you'll become twice as strong as I am. You have the right attitude for it, just don't let what Freeza did to you bring you down. Just have faith, everything will work out for the best." He told me, his face a serious set, I knew better than to challenge this, he would keep arguing his point until I finally saw it. I knew he was right, so I just simply accepted it as true. Goku _wouldn't_ lie to me. 


	5. Newcomer

Chapter Five - Newcomer

  
  


I stood in front of Master Roshi's house, just behind Goku. My stomach was full of butterflies as he looked back and smiled at me. "Relax, it's not like you're about to meet Freeza, or anything!" His attempt to make me laugh worked, but rather if I felt it or was just a nervous reaction, I still don't know. 

Goku knocked once, a loud hollow sound echoed as footsteps made their way to the door. "Hold on, I'm comin'!" An old, but eager voice sounded as I heard the sound of a lock being removed and the squeak of the door. I hadn't realized that I'd hidden behind Goku until it was beyond preventing embarrassment.

"Master Roshi!" Goku cheered as the door opened the reveal the old man I knew so well from the series. The other man greeted him warmly as well. 

"Well, it's a pleasant surprise, what's the occasion?" He asked, looking around, Goku gestured beside him. "What? What is it?" He asked, making Goku look where he pointed. 

I felt my face flush as he turned completely around to look at me. "There you are! Don't be afraid, he won't hurt you." He said as he gave me a wink, I blushed even more at that one. 

As he guided me around in front of him with a strong arm, Master Roshi smiled brightly, his mouth missing only a few teeth, not exaggerated like the series. "Well, well, well? What's this Goku? She's a beauty!" He complemented me. I felt my face go redder, so I forced my emotions down, and faced him coldly. "She's so pretty!" He said, as he looked at me with more adoration. "And she looks so innocent." At that point I made a mental note that the coldness I steel myself around gave the outward appearance of an innocent child. "I also notice that she isn't human? Where did you find her, Goku?" 

He smiled down at me and gave me a little shove so that I would step closer. "She crashed here not too long ago, maybe a month or two tops. . ." He was saying, but I suddenly interrupted, my eyes lost and distant. 

"Three months. . .today. . ." Both of the men were silent for a moment, it was Master Roshi that broke the silence. 

"Three months than, hmm. . .and what are you bringing her to me for? Eh? Obviously she's not an. . .escort or such." I couldn't help but get riled up about that statement. 

"I beg your pardon!!" I exclaimed, but Goku got between us and tried for peace. 

"Oh! Hahaha!!! Isn't that cute!! Haha!!" His interference was barely noticed, and he seemed to sense it. "Now, Master Roshi, she's here to learn the Kamehameha, I tried to teach it to her, but I don't know how to help her learn better focus, since mine is in sheer physical strength." The statement had the desired effect, Master Roshi looked at Goku, and Goku was able to grab my shoulder before I attacked Master Roshi. 

"Yes, well, I suppose I could teach her, although everything comes at a price!" Goku closed his eyes, but his grip on my shoulder was tighter. "I suppose we might. . .bargain for the price. . .but I'd say easily that. . ." His drawing it out like this was causing my power level to rise, I managed to keep it silent, but Goku seemed to sense it through touching me. "I want to see you in a bikini!!!" His face lit up and turned red as his mouth hung down, and I lost it!

"You _dirty old man!!! _There's no way in _hell_ I'm gonna wear a bikini for you!!!! You _PERVERT!_" I shouted at him before Goku could stop me, for a moment, I thought that Master Roshi was going to yell or be mad, but he just started to laugh. 

"Oh _my!!_ She _is_ a fiery little one, isn't she?! My goodness it's going to be nice having a woman running around for a while, I miss Bulma being here all the time, haven't seen much of her since Namek mission!" He said thoughtfully, than looked back at me. "So, what do you think? Hmm? Fair trade off, I teach you, you wear a bikini for me? Hehehe!" He snickered as I reddened deeper, Goku stepped in between us and pushed me farther away from Master Roshi. 

"He's just a human, you'll hurt him if you attack with that much anger. Instead, he's giving you anger to train with, take it out on Freeza when you see him next!" He whispered to me quickly, his eyes searching mine that I understood. I nodded once and looked to throw daggers with my eyes at Master Roshi. 

"He's a dirty old man! I don't know if I could take training with him! How did Bulma manage to like being around him?!" I demanded quickly, looking over at Master Roshi, who was still laughing over the ingenious of his price. 

Goku held me by the shoulders so that I could look him directly in the eye. "Listen, I can't teach you everything you need to know, Master Roshi is among the strongest fighters on Earth, now, I want you to listen closely. Without this training, you'll stand as much a chance as you did before with Freeza." His eyes were hard, his voice revealing the harsh truth I was faced with. 

I leaned in closer, not intimidated by his sudden demeanor. "I. Don't. Care. I'm not going to wear a bikini for him!" I stated as I turned by back on the two of them, and folded my arms in agitation. 

Master Roshi took a few steps closer and looked at Goku questioningly. "Well, what's the situation right now with her? I need details." He stated, I was glad that I could not see him, as I learned much later that his eyes were engulfed up and down my body. As Goku explained my recent past and what I'd told him, Master Roshi made a few sounds which acknowledged what was being said. "I see." He stated when Goku was finished speaking, he took a step closer to me and put a hand to his chin in thought. "I see. . ." He murmured, Goku looked away from him long enough to glance at me and than something else. 

  
  


* * * * * * * * *

(meanwhile, in space)

Mike relaxed in his chair, exhausted after his rigorous exercises to keep in shape on this long journey. His eyes closed as he let his mind roam over the events of the recent past. He had known that Ambrlyn didn't want him to leave for the desert, as she had a bad feeling something was going to happen. The odd thing had been, they'd both thought it would be him who would be in danger, and he had run into trouble, but the 'bad feeling' had been the snatched presence of Freeza, as he approached closer to his destination. Once, Mike had even caught the feeling of some strong evil moving in, but soon after that, the base he was on was attacked by Iraqi forces. After that, he'd felt nothing of it again, but now. . .He shook his head. No sense in dwelling over the past, it was gone, he had only to learn from it. 

He wiped his hand over his face and stifled the yawn that threatened him. "Probably should rest, I'll probably not get there for another several days. Finally, unable to keep it back, he let his mouth open and yawned mightily as he stood and made his way around the console chair, to the large open area. Due to the confines of the small ship, the 'bedroom' was tucked away in one part of the wall. The kitchen, 'dining' and other important rooms were similarly hidden. It was a marvel of the Saiyan technology! He pressed on the appropriate button and the small cot slid out from the wall. He stretched and shed the first layer of clothing off, leaving the sleeveless white shirt and loose cotton shorts on, after all, one never knows when company might show up! Wouldn't want to be caught with just your knickers on! Mike laughed a little as he remember Ambrlyn's face as she'd said that to him. It seemed like almost yesterday, he sighed and climbed into bed. Letting the thoughts of her occupy him until sleep stole him away once more. 

  
  


The alarms on the console fit in so perfectly with his dream, that Mike never realized it was really happening. The computer tried repeatedly to rouse him, but to no avail. Due to a malfunction several days before, he'd disengaged the emergency protocols and removed the 'ejector'. Which basically 'ejects' the sleeping person from their sleep and onto the floor, waking them in a rather efficient manor. After the meteor shower, the electrical discharge from it caused some of the systems to malfunction, that one being one of them. As he'd found out the hard way. 

_"System sector 1. 1. 3. 4. 9. B reached. Now entering atmosphere, recommended restraint for uncertain landing procedures. System sector 1. 1. 3. 4. 9. B reached. Now entering atmosphere, recommended restraint for uncertain landing procedures."_ The computer repeated endlessly, the entire ship started to take on a forty degree axle, tipping everything toward the nose of the ship, Mike, hugged the blankets and began to stir. 

Earth grew larger and larger, until the flames from the hull hid the breathtaking view entirely. Finally, at last, a hard jolt sent the young Saiyan Prince flying out of the cot, he leapt to his feet angrily, only to fall back down and slide up to the front panel. "Computer! What's going on?!" He demanded, trying to get his balance enough in the shaking and tilted spacecraft. 

_"System sector 1. 1. 3. 4. 9. B has been reached, entering atmosphere at recommended approach vector. Manuel override option is open. Homing is locating."_ The computer almost seemed to purr as he fastened himself in the console chair. 

"Track the homing from the frequency waves, don't look for the whole wave, just parts or pieces. Track in on the distress or 'rested' waves." Mike ordered as he punched in a few corrections for their approach vector. 

_"Tracking homing waves. . .Homing waves located. Zeroing in on beacon. Beacon registered under Prince Vegeta, old code, resting waves. Plot landing course for located homing beacon?"_ The computer asked, Mike nodded, and responded. Forgetting that the computer could not see his nod.

"Yes! Be sure to land on a flat surface which is at a safe distance from any structures or living creatures. Anything over 1 oz." Mike commanded as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and braced himself. "Ready or not, here I come, Bro!" He muttered, smiling to himself that he was still able to fly the machinery as well as he did so many years ago. His only hope now was that he would be able to convince his would-be allies that he needed their help in finding Ambrlyn. He didn't know how he was going to do this, but he had to figure out a way. After all, if he didn't stand a chance against Freeza, what kind of chance would Ambrlyn have?

The entry to Earth's atmosphere didn't take very long, before he knew it, the ground started closing in on him. A little faster than he expected. . .a little faster than it was suppose to! He flipped the retro burners on, there seemed to be no response, he tried again. This time, only the secondary burners kicked. "Oh shit!" He muttered, staring straight ahead as he felt the inevitable crash coming. 

_"Warning, proximity alert! Warning proximity alert! Emergency! Emergency! Crash eminent! Brace for impact!" _The computer toned as Mike quickly fumbled through the restraints, hoping that the old fabric did not weaken over the years. 

"Holy shit!!!" He yelped as he fell to the ground, the ship hitting a little lighter than full force, but the impact jarred Mike a little, causing him to remain in his seat, dazed. Outside, the ship looked almost like an accordion, it was sunken and smoke seeped through all areas. Clear liquid poured out of the engines, or what were the engines, as a hissing sound echoed from the ship. "Wee. . .!" Mike mumbled as he struggled to unfasten all of the buckles and get out of the ship. "I hope I didn't land on a house!" He muttered as he moved for the hatchway. . .

  
  


Vegeta and I were rather intent on our training exercise in the gravity room when the roaring disturbed us. At first, I passed it off as nothing more than a low flying jet, I had grown used to it back at my college, since it was near an airport, but than Vegeta's expression reminded me that there were no such jets here. "What is it?" I asked, but he silenced me with a lift of his hand. I'd learned quickly that if you obey instantly, and don't question, you get more answers and less pain. 

"It's a ship!" He growled, I could almost swear that his hackles were rising, it surprised me to see how aggressive he was toward this _ship_. 

"Bad thing?" I whispered softly, walking over to stand next to him. 

"Not from Earth. But I don't feel Freeza, so I can't tell yet." Vegeta answered in response, than looked at me in disgust. "Why am I telling you all of this?! Get back to. . ." He was saying when the roaring became deafening and something seemed to explode right outside of the Gravity Room! The ground shook violently for a moment, than stopped, the jostling of the ground caused the Gravity control to go back to normal. 

"That sounded like it was right outside!!" I whispered harshly in surprise, the sudden silence was almost as deafening as the roar had been. But just beyond the scream of the silence, I thought I hear. . .hissing. "Do you. . .hear that?" I asked, but Vegeta was already moving, I jumped a couple of steps to catch up and went with him. 

"Stay behind me." He ordered, and I had _no_ intention of not following this one. I walked behind him, and took a step back as he opened the door and looked. I grabbed a hold of his shoulder and peeked around. Bulma was already outside yelling about what was going on. I gasped as I saw that the ship really _had_ landed right next to us!! It was only seven feet away and twelve from Bulma's 'house'. "Get back in that house, woman!" Vegeta roared, and Bulma seemed to need no other convincing, she took off for the house so fast that I could swear that there was dust from behind her! "Stay here! Don't move from this spot!" He commanded as he jumped out and walked ominously toward the now crippled ship. 

"Ok." I said feebly, my legs were still weak from the shock. I might be a strong martial arts fighter, and a growing strong Z fighter, but I'm still a little sensitive to traumatic things like this. I stepped closer to the door way, so that I could look out better, Vegeta looked back to make sure I was still there and turned his attention back to the fallen ship. "Remember to breathe, Ambrlyn!" I whispered to myself, trying to keep from holding my breath as the seconds crawled by like years!!

From the ship, a grating sound screeched and wailed as the door was pried open, Vegeta instantly went into defensive mode, summoning a strong energy blast, I held my breath instantly, my heart leaping into my throat. Fear for Vegeta seemed to outweigh fear for myself. Vegeta had become like a brother to me over the months I'd been with him, the only family I had now. "Damn it!" I heard from the ship, a voice I recognized all too well! "Mike?!?!!?" I spoke out loud, but Vegeta was already speaking. 

"Identify yourself at once!!" He yelled to the newcomer. 

"My name is. . ." He was saying, but as he stepped from the ship and jumped down to the ground to face Vegeta, my heart nearly stopped. 

I gave a cry out for joy and became a blur of movement as I rushed past Vegeta and straight into Mike's arms. "MIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I held onto him for dear life, Vegeta looked sour, but his power level calmed down. 

"You know this man?" He asked, giving a critical eye towards Mike. 

"Yes!!!! This is Mike, I've spoken to you about him before, remember?" I said, wiping my eyes. Mike smiled down at me unexpectedly and gave me such a huge hug that I thought my body would separate at the waist where he squeezed. "_Mike!_" I yelped in a choking voice, he lightened up and apologized. 

"Sorry." His voice was like music to my ears! I felt as if my heart would burst from all the joy and happiness I had soaring through me. "Whoa! Calm down! You're giving me a head ache!" Mike commented as he winced. It was just then that I realized I had a touch on my powers. I let my power level drop down quickly and snuffed it with silence, just in case it rose unexpectedly again. "God! I'm so glad your safe!!!! I never expected to find you here!!! Are you real!?!? I'm not dreaming this up, am I?" Mike asked, Vegeta had stepped closer to us and hit Mike hard on the shoulder. "Ouch! Hey!!" He yelled, turning to glare at Vegeta, who stood smirking. 

"You felt that didn't you?" He asked, folding his arms in satisfaction. 

"Of course I did!" 

"Than you're not dreaming." Than he spoke directly to me. "So this is the one you spoke so much of, huh? Hmph! Doesn't look like much of a fighter to me!" His self-assurance started to bother me again. I fought desperately for control and gritted my teeth in anger. 

Mike seemed to be facing a similar dilemma. "I can take care of myself better than you think." I looked from Vegeta to Mike, both had their faces set for blood. I placed my hand on Mike's forearm in warning, but he spoke softly without taking his eyes off of Vegeta. "Don't worry, I discovered something back in Kuwait, I can handle this." His words did not reassure me much, he didn't realize that Vegeta was a lot stronger than in the series. I even had a theory that he could achieve super Saiyan _now_! But I had no proof and he hadn't transformed in front of me. 

"Mike. . ." I whispered, but he pushed me aside, Vegeta took my arm and spoke to me, also not taking his eyes off of Mike. 

"Ambrlyn, perhaps you should go and see what Goku is doing, perhaps he'd like to know about our. . . guest." The aggression in his voice was very evident. I nodded, knowing not to mess with him in current state. He was focused on a battle. One that would end terribly if Mike wasn't careful. 

As I left them, fear boiled in my stomach, I flew faster than I'd ever gone before, and without intending to, I used Goku's instant transmission to go directly to the Son house. Goku was outside with Gohan and Chichi, my eyes were so filled with tears that it took Chichi less than a half second to scoop me up in her arms and demand what was wrong. The words flew out faster than I thought I could talk. "My boyfriend from my home crashed right next to the gravity room and Vegeta is going to fight him, I know that he is part of the Army, but I don't think he can take on that arrogant man, I'm so scared that he's gonna hurt or kill Mike that it's not funny and to make matters worse I'm so confused that he had crashed. What was he doing with a ship? How did he learn to fly something like that, we don't have the technology back home to be able to do things like that, I have so much going through my head I think it's gonna explode!!!" Chichi stopped me by forcing me to sit down and put my head down towards my knees. 

"It's alright! Just relax and take deep breaths! Gohan! Go and get me a small paper bag! You'll be fine, Ambrlyn, now let's just calm down and than you can tell us everything, right Goku? Goku?" Chichi turned and found Goku already gone, Gohan came out of the house carrying a small brown bag. "Where'd your father go?" 

Handing his mother the bag, he gave me a reassuring smile. "He's gonna make sure that nothing happens to Mike." I couldn't hear or notice Gohan through my inner terror, but the feelings of reassurance were not unnoticed by me totally. Part of me was endlessly grateful for that, I accepted the bag as Chichi handed it to me. 

"Here, dear, breath into this, it'll help." She commanded, than sat down in the grass beside me, Gohan following suit. "Now, feeling better?" I nodded, looking up, I put a hand on Gohan's shoulder and smiled. 

"Thanks, Gohan, you're so sweet!" He laughed and blushed, Chichi smiled and patted my shoulder. 

"Now, what's all this you're so worried about?" She asked me, I took a big breath and started from the beginning. Explaining everything in detail, now that I was calmer, it came out more coherent. Chichi nodded when I was finished. "So, your boyfriend from your home, Earth, landed, or well, crashed, here. I suppose that would be confusing. Especially if you thought that he was normal, just as you thought you were completely normal. I know it was a surprise to me when I found out that Goku wasn't human, but I always knew he wasn't normal." The last part made me laugh. No, how could she see him as normal? He was everything but normal. But she still loved him for it. "Does his appearance here make you feel any different about him?" 

I paused for a long time, thinking it over, after my initial shock of seeing him again after so long, I hadn't sat down to think if it made me feel any less or more attracted to him. "It makes me love him more. I'm not normal or human, so it doesn't matter to me what or who he really turns out to be. He came after me, he came to rescue me. It doesn't get any more romantic than that!" I sighed, Chichi nodded, her eyes just as dazed as mine. Gohan must have felt a little uncomfortable, because he suddenly changed the subject. 

"Hey, Ambrlyn, wanna go see Kame with me? Mom says she doesn't want me to go alone." I looked over at Chichi and smiled back down at Gohan. 

"Sure, as long as Chichi says it's ok." Gohan's little face brightened up and he looked to his mom. 

"Yeah! Can we mom? Pleeeese?!!!" Chichi smiled at her son's adorable pleading and nodded. 

"Yes, you can, you've been such a good boy. Finished all of your homework, and I'm sure Ambrlyn would like to speak with him too." I nodded and stood up fully from my resting place. 

"Well, let's get going then." I told Gohan with my best smile, he smiled back and waited for me to take the lead, before jolting off into the air. 

"Kame will sure love you're company, Miss Ambrlyn! He misses you from when you used to stop by all the time." Gohan told me as we flew side by side. 

My dark thoughts drifted away as the wind raced through my hair, the little Gohan was a great comfort also, his sweet and charming nature made me wish that he'd never see any pain or feel any anguish. But I knew that would never be, especially once the Androids and Cell came. "I miss him too, he was such a comfort when I first got here, and he still is, always kind and gentle." _And blunt and straightforward._ My thoughts continued after I fell silent. Kame had never hesitated to tell me the truth. Just like Piccolo, but he wasn't like that with the rest of the Z fighters, he was more gentle with them, the only way Kame avoided my questions was when I asked who my parents were, he always changed the subject or turned away from it. 

"Look!! There it is!!! Kame's Lookout!" I smiled at his enthusiasm. He sped up and forced me to also in order not to lose him! 

"Hey, Gohan, why don't you go see if Korn has those senzu beans ready or not, I'm sure that your dad and Krillin would appreciate that." I mentioned, trying to buy a little time to speak with Kame alone without insulting the little guy. 

"Sure!! It's only the way, so I'll meet you up there in a little while, K?" I nodded when he looked back and then I lost him, he sped up so quickly that he was only a blur. I laughed out loud and turned up quickly, eager now to speak with Kame and tell him the good news!!

When I reached his lookout point, Kame was right there, waiting, it was almost as if he were always waiting for more company. His face lightened up and he walked over to embrace me. "Lyn! It's soo good to see you again! You look like you've gotten strong, how have you been, my girl!" His warmness told me that our last fight had no hard feelings. 

I hugged him back and sighed in relief. I hadn't really been looking forward to explaining why I was so moody last time. After all, that was my business. "Sorry I haven't had the time to stop by for a while, Vegeta's been keeping me busy." 

"Vegeta?! I thought you were training with Goku and Master Roshi?! Why haven't you been training with them?" I winced openly, it was humiliating to remember, I'd hope it had escaped his attention. 

I hoped wrong. "Well, Master Roshi decided that since I was really. . .distracted with my situation, that it would be best if. . .I just stayed out of Goku's way and let him train alone." I tried hard to let the pain of that rejection, but Kame picked it up easily. 

"Oh, I see. So, because you were so distracted by your loss and your fear over Freeza, he refused to teach you? That just doesn't sound fair at all." I nodded my head in agreement, it wasn't exactly like that, but I thought it would be the easiest way out to let him come to his own decisions. 

"But Vegeta is just as good of a trainer as Master Roshi could be, I can't learn his way of fighting, but Vegeta has been improving my muscle mass, so he's slowly teaching me better techniques in powering up and firing more powerful energy blasts." Kame nodded as he looked deeply into my eyes.

I fidgeted and squirmed, his gaze was so penetrating that he seemed to be peering directly into my soul and getting what secrets he wanted to learn. "Are you upset now because of this newcomer's arrival?" My mouth dropped. He already knew about Mike. . .


	6. Uncovered Truths, Death's return. . .

Chapter six: Uncovered Truths, Death's return

  
  
  


Vegeta looked like he was about to kill Mike when Goku popped up just a few yards from them. No words were being spoken, just an eerie silence that seemed to deepen and grow thicker by the second. Goku walked up to them and looked from face to face. Mike looked like he wasn't about to back down, but at the same time, Vegeta looked about ready to tear him limb from limb. The winner of the fight was more obvious than Goku liked it to be, and that caused him to speak up quickly. 

"Hey, Vegeta? Is this the newcomer I've heard about?" Vegeta glared over at him and sneered.

"Mind your own business, Kakkarot! Stay out of my fight." Vegeta said so scornfully, that it caused Goku's warning alarm to flare to life. 

"But this isn't your fight, Vegeta! This is Ambrlyn's boyfriend, he's obviously here for her, not to challenge you! So, why don't you stay out of her business?" Goku's voice was hard and his face was serious. Mike looked over at him in surprise, he knew just the same as I did, and thus, Goku's change was unfamiliar with him. Than Goku looked over at him. "You've probably been very worried about her, haven't you?" Mike nodded and began to speak, but Vegeta broke in. 

"He has no business with her! He can't even protect her efficiently!" Vegeta's anger boiled to the surface, his power level rising swiftly, revealing a fight closing in quickly. 

"I can too protect her!! A lot better than you could, you arrogant. . ." Mike started, his anger at being called powerless striking a spot on his ego. 

"Oh really?! Well than, you wouldn't mind proving it would you?!" Vegeta snapped, leaning forward, his power level rising enough to kill someone on a short range blast, his hands starting to glow with a ki blast. 

Goku quickly stepped up in between them and placed a strong hand on each other their shoulders. "Now, now children! Let's not fight, not right now at least, we have more important things to worry about. Like the Androids? Or have you forgotten, Vegeta? Save your energy for training! Mike, you should probably go speak with Ambrlyn, she's probably worried about you now." Vegeta swung around and knocked away Goku's hand. 

"Don't you go reminding me I need to train, Kakkarot! You haven't started training yet either!" Vegeta snapped, returning his attention back to Mike, who stood his ground just as stubbornly as Vegeta was. 

For a moment, Goku stepped back and observed them together, the resemblance was there very, very clearly. They could have been brothers, had Goku not thought that Vegeta was right about him and his being the only surviving Saiyans left still alive. Beside that, if they were related, Vegeta obviously had no idea about it. When the sparks started to fly again, Goku quickly got between them, facing Vegeta with a stern face. "Vegeta, listen to me, if you fight him, and you win, Ambrlyn will be devastated. She'll probably never speak to you again! He's her life, he's te reason she's trying so hard to train for; she wanted to go home to him. Not impress you with her talent. Just let him be. If no other reason, than for Ambrlyn!" Goku's argument was sound. Vegeta's affections for Ambrlyn were clear, he would do nothing to harm her, even if that included backing down from this fight. 

Vegeta turned to his side, facing away from both Goku and Mike. "I suppose you're right, Kakkarot. I will spare this boy, but only because of Ambrlyn. But hear me well, Kakkarot! If he so much as looks at me strangely, or causes her harm, I will eliminate him!" Goku nodded, knowing that agreement was the only way to get the angry, arrogant Saiyan to agree to anything.

"I'm sure he understands, Ambrlyn will be very pleased and relieved with your decision." Goku said as Vegeta turned and promptly stalked back into the gravity room. Mike watched him go with a look of wary respect and pride. 

You're so proud and arrogant, so much like our race, I only hope to live up to your expectations once I tell you who I am. He thought, but turned his attention back to Goku.

"Did you hear me?" Goku asked again, his voice still patient and his eyes as joyful and as happy as ever. 

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking. What was it again?" He asked, hiding his embarrassment about being caught off guard. 

"I had asked you, did you want to go see Ambrlyn? I can take you to my house, she should be there with Chichi." Goku repeated, raising an eyebrow in question. "Well, do you? I'm sure she wants to see you." 

Mike smiled and nodded his head earnestly. "Yes, I definitely want to go see her." With that, Goku placed a hand on his shoulder and used his instant transmission technique to take them straight to his house. 

  


I sighed as I let my feet dangle over the edge of the huge fountain in the back of Kame's Lookout Point. I starred down at the goldfish as they swam around in the center of the fountain, perfectly content with my presence. Kame had left me to myself nearly half an hour prior and now I had little to nothing to do. Things were rather. . .too peaceful, it frightened me and worried me. The last power signature I'd caught before they disappeared had been Vegeta's, than in one instant it was all over. I had crossed my fingers that Vegeta had not hurt Mike much; a shiver overtook me as I remembered the cold look of hatred in his eyes as they'd locked on Mike. Than as the thought of his hurting Mike ran through my mind, I clenched my fist in sudden rage! I might love Vegeta as a brother to me, but if he hurts Mike, I will make him understand how very wrong that was! I thought as I felt my power level struggling to rise higher than ever before, but I calmed down swiftly as Gohan walked up to me. 

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Dad's really good at keeping fights from going too far. It probably didn't even get started." He tried to reassure me as I smiled weakly and blanched inside as I realized just how transparent I was. I would definitely have to learn to hide my thoughts better! 

I glanced over at him quickly, smiling briefly. "I'm sure your right, Goku would stop Vegeta at every cost, I believe in him." I tried to make myself believe the words as I stared into the water. 

Kame sat down on the other side of me as silence fell over me and Gohan. I started as he spoke. "He's a strong man, your boyfriend." As I jumped, he smiled in apology and put a hand reassuringly on my arm. "I'm sorry, dear, I didn't mean to frighten you." 

I waved his apology away with a smile and a small laugh. "It's alright, I'm just really jumpy today." I glanced over at Gohan and noticed the little half-Saiyan's full attention on me. He's so sweet and so dedicated to me, it's adorable that he has a crush! But in nine short years, he'll meet Videl and forget all about me! I thought, a special warm feeling flowing through me as I thought back to Mike. 

Kame nodded, but didn't say anything for a while. Gohan broke the silence as he perked up a little. "I can feel Daddy coming! I think he's bringing the newcomer!" I looked up and glanced over at Kame before getting up. I'd found out once when I first arrived here, that Kame was not as weak or as sluggish as he often pretended to be, so I no longer offered him a hand up. 

"Really?" But no sooner had the words left my mouth, did Goku and Mike both appear near the main building about twenty feet in front of us. Tears threatened to fill my eyes again, but I refused to let them overwhelm me as I bolted across the way and was met halfway by Mike, Goku smiled as we hugged again and he spun me around in a quick circle, swinging my feet off of the ground. I giggled excitedly as he gave me a playful kiss on my cheek and gave me an extra squeeze. "I missed you so much!! How'd you get here?!" I demanded as he set me back down and we backed up a little, suddenly slightly uneasy with all of the eyes watching us. 

He scratched his head and looked at the faces surrounding us. "Well, that's a long story. . .But girl am I so glad to find you here!!! How'd you escape Freeza?!?" I winced and laughed weakly.

"Well, I didn't exactly escape, it was more like I was rescued by total strangers." Mike gave a look of interest, so I sighed and went more into detail for him. "I tried to fight to escape, and I fought really hard too!" Mike nodded his understanding, he once fought me in a tournament, I don't show mercy often, so he knew personally how I fought. "But it was no where near good enough to come close to beating him. In the end, it was a small group of Saiyans that saved my life, I think he probably would have killed me by now, if they hadn't rescued me." 

Mike gave me an odd look, I shied away from it, wary. "That was what I was coming to do, to rescue you. . ." His soft voice and gentle words made me smile, releasing my temporary fear. "I'm grateful either way, that you made it away from Freeza." 

I laughed a little, and fought the sudden tears as the memories of being with Freeza sprang to the surface. Goku seemed to sense it and took the opportunity to relieve me. "So, how did you get here? I'm sure that's still on Ambrlyn's mind, and I'm a little curious also." I made a mental note to thank Goku next time I got to see him alone again. 

"Like I said before, it's a long story." He looked directly at me and seemed to be about to say something when Kame walked up to me and put a hand on my arm. 

"I hate to interrupt this reunion, but I really need to speak to Ambrlyn. It's important." I gave him a confused look, and than smiled back at Mike.

"I'll be right back, but man is it good to have you with me again!" I said as I followed Kame away from the others. "What's wrong?" I asked when we were out of ear shot from the others. 

Kame grabbed me by the arm and gently guided me to sit down on the rim of a fountain as he sat next to me. "I think you should know something, King Kai has just spoken to me, he says that Freeza is headed towards Earth." My blood ran cold and I felt the color drain from my face. I shook my head, but he grab my shoulders firmly to keep me with him. "Listen! He's not headed here, but to your Earth. He just got word from the South Kai. We thought you should know. . ." 

I stood up quickly, my vision grayed out, but I paid it no heed. "Wait!! My Earth?!? But WHY?? He knows I'm not there! He knows it!!! Why look for me back on Earth?" My thoughts were racing, but inside, I had a bad feeling that I already knew the answer. 

"I don't know. I wish I did." He replied, his voice filled with remorse. 

I sighed, there was no sense getting upset at Kame, he didn't do anything to deserve it, so I forced myself to calm down and take deep breaths. "Alright, lets look at it from his perspective. He probably knows where I was not sent. The Saiyans would not let him know my exact coordinates, so he'll probably go back to my Earth to see if he can flush me out to face him." Kame nodded at my thoughts, having learned that I had an unexplainable gift for predicting others moves before they made them when we began to play chess and other games together. "Now, he'll be angry, that I know without a doubt. But how angry? Will he be made enough to destroy my home? If so, I have to stop it!" I said as I stood up quickly, wrapped up in the sudden conviction, my left hand balled into a fist. 

Kame stood with me, trying to calm me. "We don't know about that, perhaps he's looking to see if they lied, perhaps he'll leave Earth alone, and search farther away. . ."

I turned to look Kame in the eyes, he was such a sweet old man, but my eyes reflected something of my inner knowledge of my opponents. "If he goes to Earth, just to see if I'm there, that's just like moving a simple pawn to take over a queen. But if he destroys my home, than that's like moving his queen to take my queen, and only one more move until game over. I'll be in check. I can't let him destroy my home world! I can't!!!!!!" Tears sprang to my eyes as I shook my head, I didn't want to see all of my friends and family die at his hands. It was a horrible fate. 

Kame's face had gradually become more distraught as I had told him of my thoughts, until the end, when he looked on the verge of being desperate. :King Kai, please! Help me talk to her! She's just like Goku was about going to Namek to face Freeza, only she doesn't stand a chance! Please!: He plead silently. 

:I was afraid of this! I'll try to talk some sense into her!: King Kai replied to Kame in instant response. I had just finished speaking and was running over the plans in my head to find a way back to my home when I heard another familiar voice in my head. :Ambrlyn! You can't be serious about going after Freeza!! He'll rip you apart and then have you for lunch!: I winced and tried not to glared at Kame, knowing it was his fault for this intrusion. 

"No. I need to do something about Freeza. I can handle this. . ." I was starting to say to Kame, but then heard three very loud counter-responses.

"NO YOU WON'T!!!!!" I jumped as I spun. Goku was standing right behind me, Kame smiled in relief. 

I spun to face the Saiyan. "You'd do the same thing if it were this Earth in danger!! It's my home!!! I can't let him just. . .destroy it!!!!!" I plead with him, but dark eyes remained determined.

"You're not strong enough, not by a long shot! You wouldn't even last five minutes up against Freeza! He's not like us, he's stronger!" Goku was explaining to me as King Kai's voice intruded again. 

:Listen to Goku! He fought up against Freeza, please! Reconsider!: I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, my hands balling up in fists. 

"You don't understand!!! This is all my fault!! I have to do something!" But again, I was interrupted, Goku's voice was harder and more firm than before. 

"No! I won't let you, and neither will anyone else. Sometimes you have to know when you're not strong enough to take on an adversary! You can't handle him!" I felt my rage build at this, my head bowed down and I squeezed my eyes harder, I could feel my muscles clenching with my growing anger. 

Goku opened his mouth a little as my energy pulsed around me, my simple loose clothes Chichi loaned me flapped as though in a strong wind, my hair floated up. "Ambrlyn, calm down!" He tried to tell me as I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"You want me to sacrifice my family, my friends and everything I know to that monster." Goku shook his head, but I could no longer hear him through my anger. It coursed through my veins like a drug, luring me deeper and deeper into it's trap. "I can fight him!!!" With that statement, my power level shot up, Kame backed away and glanced nervously over at Piccolo, who came up quickly at the feel of a quickly rising power level. 

"Ambrlyn. . .please, calm down, getting angry isn't going to solve this." Goku tried to reason with me, but I was lost inside the rush of my power. 

My eyes locked onto his so fiercely and so coldly that he went ridged, his muscles tensing. "You're telling me I'm weak. Worthless in a fight against Freeza." Of course it wasn't true, but the moment and the surge of unfamiliar power and energy twisted my logic and my senses. 

"Goku. . ." Piccolo gave a soft warning as he powered up quickly, preparing to defend himself and Kame if it came to that. 

"I know. . .geez! I can't get her to calm down, Piccolo! She's really upset about this." Goku said as he followed Piccolo's example and prepared. 

My body began to ache, almost as though I were curled into a small ball and my muscles demanded that I relax. I threw my head back and screamed into the air, the sound caused both of the Namek's to flinch back from me involuntarily and Goku quickly went Super Saiyan. It was almost instantaneous for those surrounding me, but for me, the sudden change took forever! My body grew longer, pain seemed to be everywhere at once, my hands felt strange, one felt as though it were on fire, and the other as if it were freezing. My back hurt so fiercely that it arched, and when it did, I felt my body collapse under the force of the release of pressure. 

At once, Goku and Piccolo were at my sides, Goku looked stunned, but all of my anger was gone, for the moment. "Go. . .Goku?" I asked weakly, my once pale icy blue eyes were a dark rich indigo. 

"Rest. .." Was the only word I heard before I passed out. 

Piccolo looked over at Goku in shock. "Did you know she could do that? I've never felt someone touch that kind of power! For a moment, I was afraid she was going to attack!" 

"I know!" Goku said, than focused his thoughts to King Kai. :King Kai! Did you see that?! WOW!! You told me she had potential, but I didn't think it was that strong!:

The reply took only half a moment, and King Kai sounded just as surprised and impressed as Goku, but there was obvious wariness in his voice. :I knew that something of this sort would happen, but this extent was impossible to predict! She's a dangerous mix between races. With her heritage, it's impossible to know what else lies beneath he surface.: Goku frowned at the response, Piccolo just nodded, agree with King Kai. 

"Wait? She's a half-breed, like Gohan and little Trunks will be? What's so different? I don't understand." Goku spoke out loud, not really wanting to continue it only mentally if everyone would hear anyway. 

Piccolo took a deep breath and Kame backed away, making it obvious he would not be the one to break the confidence. "You can't tell any of the others yet, this is really Ambrlyn's place to say who knows and know doesn't. She's a crossbred between Saiyan and Ice Jin. I don't know who her father was, but I do know her mother was a Saiyan Queen."

Goku didn't look very surprised. "Yeah, well that would explain why she looks the way she does. She's got nearly the same eyes as Freeza, only their blue instead of crimson. Her power seems to be the same also. Hmm. . ." Goku trailed off and left every one in silence. 

Kame returned after a moment of being gone and came back with a thick wool blanket. "Perhaps we should all cover her up, she'd not appreciate the immodesty of all this." Goku and Piccolo both nodded, thinking if any of the others would approach and see me in my current look. 

My ears were visible through my hair as it fell over my face, my skin had paled a little more and my hands changed slightly, I could feel my legs were stronger and longer. And the 'extra' sort of feeling I had was the tail which had become of my shifting back to normal, of sorts. Or as I'd find out much later, only slightly back to normal. Goku observed me in silence, than looked back over at Piccolo. "Does Vegeta or any of the others know about this?" 

The other nodded slightly. "Vegeta knows that she has this extra piece of heritage. But he doesn't know about this right here, although I wouldn't put it past him to already have figured it out. She is Ice Jin after all, perhaps she got this new look from that part of her heritage. . ." He broke off as they both felt a new arrival. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Krillin's voice echoed from behind, Piccolo gave Goku such a sharp look of warning that the other held his breath. 

"We're just watching after Ambrlyn, that's all, she had a bit of bad news and it didn't go to well with her. She fainted, that's all Krillin." Goku said with only a little hesitation. 

Krillin's eyes widened as he looked down at me. "You mean that power level was hers?!?! I thought almost for a while that it was Freeza's!" 

Goku interrupted him with a strict look on his face. "No. She was very upset, you would have been too if you found out that Earth was going to be another Namek." Piccolo nodded his approval for the metaphor. 

"Oh, I suppose your right. Is that what's going to happen? Her home's under attack by Freeza? Yeah, that would get my blood boiling too." Krillin agreed, looking away from me as he looked back at Goku. "That young man, Mike? He left with Vegeta, he said that there was something he needed to prove to him. If you ask me, it's more like Vegeta kidnaped him, that man's seriously got something wrong with him. Ambrlyn's going to rip him a new one when she finds Mike gone. I almost feel sorry for Vegeta!" Krillin laughed a little and Goku joined in. Piccolo took the moment to lift me off the ground and look scornfully at the others. 

"I'm taking her where she can rest in peace, if I leave her here, she'll be cold and uncomfortable when she wakes up. I'll tell you when she wakes up, Goku, that way we can talk some more sense into her." With that, the both of us left off in the direction of the palace. 

"Sure, later Piccolo!" Goku yelled off in our wake, than looked out toward the open sky. "I hope Vegeta goes easy on that boy, he's not half as strong as Vegeta. 

  


Mike looked out at the wasteland in awe, it was hardly as easy to imagine as he originally thought. The air was not hot or unbearable, but warm, with a soft breeze. "Vegeta, I really would rather be with Ambrlyn right now than with you. No offense, but I did travel all this way to see her. . ." He started to say, but Vegeta interrupted him again. 

"How did you come across a Saiyan space pod?! HOW?! Answer me, boy!" Vegeta's face was set in determination, as they stood on a cliff's edge. 

"I've always had it, my father sent me to Earth in it. How else would I have it?" He snapped back, angry about repeating the same answer for the past twenty minutes. He had considered just decking Vegeta and returning to me, but than thought twice, he wasn't physically strong enough to make a dent in the other Saiyan. Sometimes you're absolutely thick headed Bro. Mike thought as he met his brother's eyes once more. 

"It's not possible for you to be a Saiyan! Kakkarot, his kid and I are the last ones!" Vegeta snapped, his temper slipping farther away with each passing moment. 

"What about Ambrlyn? I thought she had Saiyan blood? Are you not counting her?" That brought Vegeta's head back to Mike quickly. 

"I never told you that she had Saiyan blood, how did you know that?!" He demanded. 

Mike smiled and narrowed his eyes. "My father sent me to her, after her mother sent her away to protect her, and since my family and hers were friends, I was sent to protect her, in case anyone should come looking for her." Vegeta glared at his younger brother. 

"And who is your father? Another lower class Saiyan?" Vegeta sneered, now struggling to strike a nerve so the fight would start. 

"No. My father was royalty." That answer brought Vegeta's blood to a true boil. He clenched his fists in anger and shouted at Mike. 

"That's not possible!!! The only family besides mine that was royalty had a girl and she died!!! My father was the only other Saiyan royalty ever and he had me!! You're lying!" With that, Vegeta's power level shot up through the roof! Mike quickly gathered his powers together, prepared to go Super Saiyan if he needed. 

"It is possible, and if you'll listen I'll explain how!" Mike tried, but the Saiyan Prince wasn't listening any longer. 

"Ambrlyn was surprised to see you here, she spoke of you in ways to say you didn't have these means! I think you lied to her! I know you did not tell her the truth! She's to sweet and innocent to have the likes of you toying with her!" Mike straightened up in sudden anger at his brother's words. "I think you should be put in your place!" Vegeta finished as he suddenly powered up and raced at Mike. 

Mike leapt out of the way and hovered in the air above him, it took him a split second to go Super Saiyan before Vegeta's next attack. His brother stopped just a few feet from Mike and gapped in awe. "What!?!?! This can't BE!!!!!!! Not ANOTHER ONE!!!!" 

Mike smiled and folded his arms, still wary of his brother's movements. "You've been saying that you 'think' so much about me! You don't even know who I am! If you had listened to me when I tried to explain and let me finish, than you'd know exactly why I have not told Ambrlyn the entire truth!" 

Vegeta looked over at Mike in a entirely new light. "How?!?! You're a. . .a Super Saiyan! But. . .it's not possible. . ." Vegeta carried with him a very stricken look of confusion and hurt. 

Mike smiled a little, but also felt sorry for this brother, realizing that he honestly didn't know about his existence. "Vegeta," Mike started, approaching his brother cautiously. "My father's name was Vegeta also, King Vegeta. My mother was named Lilanyia. She was his second wife, taken only five years before his death. I was conceived and born nine months after their marriage. We are brothers, Vegeta. . ." 

Vegeta looked at him suspiciously, and than took back a foot, looking at Mike through different eyes. "You do have the look of our family, but prove it to me. What is your Saiyan name?" Mike smiled at his brother's acceptance, so he willingly provided the needed information. 

"He named me Astrozar." Mike kept his answer simple, watching the other's expression. 

Vegeta seemed to think about this for a moment, than smirked and folded his arms. "Well, Astrozar, I believe you, but only because Ambrlyn seems to trust you so much. She is seldom wrong, so I will take your word until I get a test done to prove it. Unless you are lying, you won't mind." It wasn't a request for the test, it was a demand. Mike smiled, he imagined it going differently, but was glad his brother accepted him none the less. 

"I'd be happy to." Vegeta nodded once, dropping the matter after that. 

  


Meanwhile, I was starting to stir, pulling myself from the blankness that had engulfed me so swiftly. "Ow. . .oh!" I moaned, wishing now I'd not woken at all, my head pounded and my body ached everywhere! I sat up carefully, surprised that it was not an effort. "Ouch." I winced as I stood and wobbled for a moment, than caught my balance again. 

Piccolo came in at the sound of my alertness and then turned around abruptly. "Excuse me, Ambrlyn. It's good to see you're awake, how do you feel?" He asked me, I blinked past my sleepiness and my headache. 

Why did he turn around? I asked myself, than looked down, my usual outfit was in tatters, I wasn't revealing anything really, but it was enough to almost show everything. I grabbed my blanket swiftly and wrapped it around me like a towel. "I feel. . .a little woozy." Piccolo turned slightly to see if I had gotten a chance to cover myself and then turned fully when he saw that I had. "Plus my head hurts something fierce." 

Piccolo nodded and stepped closer to me, Kame appeared behind him. "Do you remember anything from before you passed out?" I shook my head after a moment of thinking. I felt for a moment that steam or smoke would appear out my ears, as hard as I had tried to remember anything before I passed out. "Kame had told you some really bad news, you went berserk on us and then was overwhelmed by the amount of power through your body, so you passed out to relieve that pressure. . ." I stared at the two of them with wide eyes. 

"What. . .was the bad news?" I asked, my bad headache was starting to lift a little. 

Kame looked at Piccolo and then I heard King Kai's voice inside my head. :If you'll promise to let me finish this time, I'll tell you, but don't go acting like a two year old who lost her candy!: I nodded, stunned. King Kai did not speak with me often, in fact, this was probably only the second time since I had arrived. :Alright then. Freeza is on his way towards your Earth. He's very upset about losing you and feels that if he can destroy or threaten something close to you, he could flush you out to face him!: My rage boiled up again, but with my promise to stay calm and listen to all of what he had to say, I held it tightly in check, I could feel myself swaying with the force of my anger. But I held it in tight check, for King Kai's sake at least. :The South Kai tells me that it will take him about four to six years to reach Earth, he's not at full speed, due to a few problems he's had with his ship. Which works to our advantage. . .:

I interrupted him with a smile, and a wicked twinkle in my eyes. "Yes, that gives me enough time to train and to become strong enough to fight him! I will be able to meet him in order to keep him from destroying Earth!" 

King Kai was quick to respond, I could almost physically feel the hit on the back of my head.:NO!!!! NO, NO, NO, NO!!!! Absolutely NOT!!! I don't want you anywhere NEAR Freeza! He's an evil man and even Goku struggled to defeat him! I will not allow you to be so. . .stupid!!!!: I winced at the volume his voice was growing too. 

"Alright! Gees! Just don't yell alright?! Man!" I muttered as I huffed and folded my arms. My tail swished in agitation as I tapped my toes against the floor in thought. 

Piccolo gave me an odd look and spoke quietly. "Do you not realize something. . .different about you?" A jolt of realization went through me, while I had been unconscious, I had remembered my times with my Grandfather, and remembered what I was, but I'd failed to acknowledge this to any of my new friends. A feeling of shame rolled over me, I quickly explained to Piccolo. When it was over, his eyes narrowed at me, and he nodded. "I see, so you did indeed know, all along, that you were not human? That you were something else? But you blocked it due to a horrific accident and just remembered it now? Well, I suppose that sounds reasonable, if Goku can bump his head and forget everything, I suppose tragic loss can be just as bad." 

A wave of relief washed over me, I hadn't realized just how much his acceptance meant to me until now. Piccolo was the only one that really connected with me, on a different level than the others. He knew what it felt like for me to be so different. So. . .alone in my feelings and powers. "Yeah, now that I remember, or at least partly remember, since there are still gaps, I am twice the fighter I originally was. As well as thanks to you, Goku, and Vegeta, I can be three times as effective!" A smile lit my face as I heard King Kai huff indignantly.

:And what difference does that truly make? None! You aren't capable of taking on Freeza! He's got to much time to think of ways to subvert you and to defeat you! He has too many tricks you're not prepared for!: King Kai shouted, a little quieter than before, but still enough to make both Piccolo and I wince. 

"Alright! Fine! I won't fight him! Gees! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" I muttered as I sighed and looked around, I suddenly had the need to be around Mike. . .But I could sense he wasn't around the palace. "Where's Mike at?" I asked Piccolo, who looked at Kame than back at me. 

"He's with Vegeta, been gone ever since you left to speak with Kame. But don't worry! They're fine, not fighting or anything! They're actually getting along great!" Piccolo said hurriedly after noticing my sudden fear for Mike. 

I nodded my head in understanding and looked over at Kame, he seemed a little. . .reluctant to come near me, I looked down at myself and felt suddenly ashamed for the way I looked. "I'll just go if you want me too. . ." I said quietly, looking away, my tail curling at my feet, my ears lowering and pulling tight against my head. 

Kame shook his head suddenly, walking quickly over to me. "No! Stay! I just never imagined what you would look like showing both parts of your heritage, it's remarkable, just how much of your fa. . .um. . ." Kame stopped himself quickly and smiled at me. "I just can't believe it, that's all." He finished after a moment, I smiled a little, but was still not sure about how he thought of me. :Piccolo, isn't it remarkable how much she looks like. . .you know, I never imagined a crossbreed looking so. . .elegant!: Kame spoke silently, Piccolo gave a very brief nod of his head. 

"You know, Ambrlyn, if you worried about what we think of you, rest assured, we don't think less of you. We've known you this long, and have known of your heritage longer than you have. Seeing you this way isn't going to change our perspective of you now." Piccolo's words were very reassuring, I smiled a little stronger and relaxed myself. 

"If I remember, this was what I originally was before, I can't remember being any more different. And now that I am back to my normal, I must admit that some distant pain has vanished; it's almost like having a heavy load that's been there for longer than you can remember lifted off. It's wonderful!" I said, trying to not sound to corny around it. Piccolo smirked his understanding, and Kame smiled, it made me feel good that the two of them understood what I was trying to say. 

"Well, now that you're a little stronger, perhaps you'll stand a chance against those Androids which Trunks came back to tell us about." Piccolo said, sending a cold jolt of realization through me. I remembered where I was on the timeline, surly Mike already knew now as well. 

"Well. . .I don't think I would stand a chance against them, but it wouldn't hurt to train. Just in case I came face to face with one of them." Piccolo nodded his agreement with me and turned to Kame. 

"Very well, I want you to make sure she learns to Heal. I know one thing, if those Androids are as cruel as Trunks said they are, than we'll need all the help we can get. Korn only has so many senzu beans, a Healing ability would be priceless!" Kame nodded and Piccolo looked back at me. "I agree with Goku, you should train under Master Roshi, it will help you learn some techniques to defend yourself and perfect your Kamehame Wave." 

I groaned, instantly regretting having opened my mouth. "I don't wanna train with Master Roshi!" I whined, stomping my foot a little, Piccolo laughed and clasped a hand hard on my shoulder. "Ouch." 

"We all do things we don't want to, Master Roshi won't hurt you." With that, he guided me out into the open, I resisted a little as I saw Goku standing outside, but he didn't seem very surprised at seeing me, so I didn't fight much. "Look whose awake, Goku." 

"Hey!!! It's good to see that you're alright!" Goku said with a cheerful smile as he walked the extra distance to us and patted me on my arm. "How do you feel?" 

I blinked, realizing that most of my headache had vanished and I was nearly back to normal. "Pretty good, actually." I muttered the last, feeling a suddenly strong urge to run away. 

"Ready to go back to Master Roshi's?" Goku asked me, his face still lit up like a child's. 

I KNEW IT! I screamed mentally, somehow knowing that my fate was already sealed. "Well, if I have too. .." Goku laughed and led me away from Piccolo. 

"Don't worry about it! He's harmless! Just humor him and you'll survive." Goku was telling me when Piccolo laughed in the background. 

"Don't you mean 'he'll survive'?" Goku looked back, his smile widened and he shook his head. 

"Yeah, that's probably true." He replied back, then spoke to me once more. "Just remember that he's human, you're not. You're physical strength could be too much for him if you really focused on it. With both sides of your heritage, you can be very strong, if you learn how. As you train, you'll naturally get stronger, and restraint will start to slip away. Just keep that in mind as you spar and learn from him, alright?" I swallowed hard, what Goku was telling me caused me to feel a little. . .strange. I had always been a powerful fighter, always holding back my true strength, but he was telling me that the more I trained, the less of that restraint I would have. This caused me a little concern. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak at that moment. "Great! Let's get going, Bulma wants to see you before we get there, so . . ." He stopped as he noticed me wince and back away a little. "Don't worry, she already knows about you, she'll not be surprised."

"You're sure." It wasn't a question, it was a sarcastic statement, Piccolo backed away from us a little, my tail twitched in agitation. I'm not sure what caused me to get so suddenly testy. I think it might have been the fact that Goku had told someone else of my. . .new look without my permission. But it was severely irritating me. 

Goku froze, his muscles stiffened, he turned and looked directly into my eyes with a warm firmness that told me he was prepared if I tried anything. "I'm sure. She already figured that you might have the ability to transform due to your Ice Jin traits. She knew before I warned her." I froze, my anger faltered, more because I realized it was misguided than what Goku had actually said, but, it fell away none the less. 

"Fine." Was all I said as I looked away, feeling stupid for my actions.

Goku put his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him. "Hey, don't worry about it." I looked up at him and smiled. . .

* * * * * * * * *

Mike watched Vegeta stand at the edge of a cliff, he sighed and looked back in the direction of Kame's lookout. His brother was being very stubborn about achieving Super Saiyan. He had been standing out there, in one spot for nearly two and a half hours! He stifled a yawn and threw another rock towards his brother. "Vegeta, you aren't going to achieve anything but sore feet standing there like that. Come on, it's late! Ambrlyn's gonna think I left her, and Bulma's probably wondering if you're gonna eat her out of house and home again tonight." Mike replied, not expecting his brother to respond.

But was shocked as the other turned with a smirk and folded his arms. "Yes, and I intend to eat her out." Mike fought a blush at his brother's wink. "Ambrlyn will know where you are at, she is very good at that. You can't hide from her. She'll not be worried about you." He looked up at the sky. "Let's return to that woman's house, I'm hungry." Vegeta said suddenly, stalking past his brother, than turned slightly with a sly smile to his brother. "Are you going to enjoy your woman's company tonight, Astrozar?" Mike blushed furiously, but held his silence, instead, he sent a blast at his brother. 

"Be respectful!" He shouted after a moment to regain his composure. "Besides, that's none of your business."

Vegeta dodged the blast as if it were nothing and laughed at his little brother. "Fine, but if you ever need advise, you know where to find me." He smirked some more and than left in the direction of Bulma's house. 

Man is he a piece of work of what. Mike thought to himself as he shook his head and smiled in spite of himself. 


	7. A Legacy of Terror

Chapter Seven : The Legacy of Terror. . .

  
  
  
  
  
  


On their way back to Capsule Corp. both Saiyans stopped dead in their tracks, Vegeta looked as though he were going into shock. "Can you sense that?!?!?!" Mike asked, his voice shaky as he looked to his older brother. "What is that?!" But Vegeta shook his head. 

"I. . .I don't know!!! I've never sensed anything like this before in my life! It's. . .incredible!!" He choked out as sweat beaded down his forehead. Mike looked around in confusion. 

"But where is it coming from?!?!" Mike asked, the huge power level seemed to be everywhere at once, there didn't seem to be a point in which it was strongest. 

"I. . .don't know, I can't tell!" Vegeta stuttered as he spun in slow circles in the air, Mike looked at him in fear. He figured where he was on the scheme of things, but it didn't seem right that something of this magnitude should be around yet. 

"Could it be Freeza?" Mike asked, his brow furrowing in worry for my safety. 

But Vegeta shook his head. "We would have felt him coming from miles away, this was on us very suddenly. No warning at all. . ." He sais as he spun to Mike. "Astrozar, we have to try and find the source of this! The others will already be on it, lets go!" Mike blinked in surprise, but raced off with his brother. Unsure if the direction they were off in was the right one, but Mike trusted his brother's instincts and his own seemed to say a similar thing. 

No sooner, however, had they left, than did the power level plummet down so sharply that once more, they stopped in mid-air. "This doesn't make any sense, it was strong a moment ago, but now. . ."

"It's gone." Vegeta finished for his brother, he looked around, stretching out his feelings to locate any traces of a power level, all he felt were Goku and Piccolo. "It was probably just the Namek and Kakkarot playing one of their games again." Vegeta scowled, than remained silent. But neither one of them are that strong, not even together! They must have powered up when they felt it also. He thought to himself, than spun to face his little brother. "Come, Astrozar, let's get back on track. I'm still hungry." Mike smiled a little at his brother's sudden loss of interest with the power level and followed him back to Capsule Corp. "I could use a shower, a hot shower also when I get back. First thing, too!" He grumbled, Mike laughed a little and shook his head. 

Same old Vegeta, unless it is worth a good fight, he's not interested. Probably likes going over to Bulma's because of the fights they get into! Mike thought to himself as he followed his older brother, still no where near familiar enough with the land to not get lost. 

  
  


I stretched as I stood up from the dinner table, Bulma had cooked me a special small dinner. I smiled at her and took a deep breath. "That was really good! Thanks, I needed that!" 

Bulma beamed, she didn't get many complements from Vegeta no doubt. "Why thanks! No problem! I figured you'd be really hungry and all, especially since you're half Saiyan! They eat nonstop!" She exclaimed and we both shared a good laugh. 

"Do you mind if I go and take a hot shower? I feel like I haven't bathed nearly enough for a month!" Bulma smiled a response and showed me into the bathing room. I knew the routine, but she also showed me over again anyway. "Thanks!" I told her as she walked out. I took off the tunic Kame had given me to put on over my clothes and than started to remove the rags that were left. I had no trouble at all, much to my surprise, I figured that my tail would be of some hindrance, but I was able to shift back into my former form easily. I grabbed a robe hanging up close to the other necessities and draped it around me. Than grabbed a couple of towels, a bottle of bathing gel, the two scented bottles of shampoo and conditioner and a sponge. It took me only a couple seconds to get the hot water going and a quick adjustment with the cold before I shed the robe, tossing it over the towel rail, besides my towels. 

I sighed, this was the best treatment I'd been able to enjoy in nearly a month! For once, I didn't have to worry about someone walking in on me. At Chichi's, it was usually Goku or Piccolo who walked in on me in the bathing house, since little Gohan knew where I was at all times. Cute little squirt had developed a deep crush on me, it was so adorable that I didn't have the heart to hurt his feelings, and Chichi said it was harmless. It actually improved his studying skills. But the point of the matter was, I would not be interrupted today! I could enjoy a long luxurious shower without being bothered by anyone. . .

I let my thoughts drift as I washed away the remaining soap and conditioner from my body and hair, the hot water felt almost like heaven to me, so it wasn't hard to lose a track of time. The roar of the water was all I could hear, as I left my head in the stream of the water. 

So I never heard the door open until I heard Vegeta's booming voice and a fist slamming against the shower down. "Damn it woman!! Get out of the shower! I want to use it!" I gave out a yelp of surprise than stomped my foot in anger.

"Damn it, Vegeta, don't you ever KNOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He pounded against the door again and growled a response I didn't hear, than yelled again. 

"Get OUT!!!" His voice carried easily through the big bathing room. I felt my anger boiling to the surface and gritted my teeth together as he slammed on the door again. 

I quickly turned off the water and slammed open the door, a little disappointed that Vegeta managed to move back before it could hit him. "I was here first!!!! I have the first rights!!! It's not my fault you're to slow to get here first!" I screeched, stomping my foot against the still waterlogged bottom of the shower cell. Vegeta seemed to pay no attention to the fact that I stood completely naked in front of him. 

He raised a fist for a moment, than thrust them at his sides. "Listen, woman! I work hard, this is my house, it is my right to be here, not yours!!!" He roared back at me.

The one thing about me, is that I can be very upset, and the second someone yells back at me with just as much ferocity, I lose it. "Oh that's it!!" I said as I felt my power begin to rise again, I did nothing to quench it down this time.

Vegeta suddenly did something that pissed me off beyond imagining. He looked down. It took me half a second to realize that I was naked, and his eyes trained downward could only be looking at one thing. He opened his mouth to say something, but I stepped from the shower and landed a hard punch right to the jaw. "Don't you ever look at me again. . ." I said, but his head spun back to glare at me, his eyes revealing the restraint he seldom showed. 

"I have respect for you, so I will give you that one for free." His voice was low and harsh, but it also held a note of forgiveness in it, I narrowed my eyes in angry confusion. He was daring to forgive me for punching him for looking at my body?!? I thought it seemed outrageous until he looked down again, when I launched myself at him this time, he dodged and I felt something warm and wet wrap around my waist, I screeched and leapt backwards. Vegeta caught me before I even had a chance to fall. 

"What the hell?!?!" I yelped as I looked down to see what was touching me. A white drenched. . .tail was wrapped around my waist, I jerked as it moved away automatically, I spun from Vegeta's arms and chased it for a couple of seconds, still yelping and trying to get it away from me. 

Vegeta laughed and leaned against the wall, amused at what he was seeing. "Ambrlyn. . .perhaps it's yours." He tried to tell me, but it fell on dead ears. It took me another three turns to stop and move the tail as though it were mine. I stopped and looked at Vegeta with such a stricken look that he grabbed my robe and wrapped it around me, holding me close to him by the shoulders as I trembled. "It's alright, you have Saiyan blood, it's only fitting that you should have a tail." He did not know that I already had a tail, that I had a completely different part of me lying in wait for release, but I could not tell him, the words did not come. 

"But. . .I've never had it before!" I sobbed hoarsely, for some reason this terrified me, to this day I do not know why. Perhaps it was because this tail had been what Freeza had looked for when he first found me. I don't know. 

"Perhaps all you needed was a push." He said as he rubbed my arms briskly and walked me over toward the door. "Relax here, in the spare room, it will get your mind off of things for a while." He reassured me as he put his hand on the doorknob. Than, he turned away and as he handed me a thick robe to wrap around me, my face flushed dark red as I realized I was still not clothed. 

"And since you aren't using this shower, I might as well take advantage of it." Vegeta muttered with a short soft laugh, I heard it and snapped a quick reply. 

"You shit! You used me just to get the shower!" My heart wasn't behind a fight right now, and Vegeta seemed to sense it, he didn't yell back full force, just enough to make a comment. 

"You were finished, it was only fair." With that, we lapsed into a semi-silence, I simply listened to the sound of the shower and Vegeta's soft humming. I never realized that he could carry a tune, but it didn't really surprise me much, I learned to accept the unexpected. After I dressed, I turned the knob and left before Vegeta undressed and got into the shower, unwilling to make this situation any more unbearable. 

When I came out of the bathing room, the whole house was quiet, Bulma stared at me as if she had caught me doing something all together unpleasant with Vegeta. "Hi." I said meekly as I tried to pushed past Bulma and go straight toward the spare room. 

Bulma stomped over to me and started to yell at me. "What the hell were you doing in there with him?! Huh?" She shook me once hard, than shoved me away as if I burned her. "Stay away from him! He's mine you. . .you hussy!" 

"Hey! Don't yell at her!" Mike's sweet voice rescued me as I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. 

"Woman!" Vegeta's gruff voice growled from behind me, his eyes hard and merciless, Mike came to my side and held onto me tight, I was grateful, because I had the distinct feeling that if he let go, my legs would disappear and I'd fall through whatever space held me here. 

Bulma looked up and glared at Vegeta. "You. . ." But she didn't get any farther. 

"Leave her alone. She doesn't deserve your abusive words right now. Perhaps you should think before you open your mouth." Vegeta's words were soft, but filled with scorn. Bulma looked like she was about to say something, but Vegeta ignored her and looked at his little brother. "Take her upstairs to rest, she's had a bad day." Mike wasn't sure what he meant by that, but he took me a little firmer and led me away from the fuming, and ready to explode Bulma. 

"Are you alright? You're shaking like a leaf!" Mike's voice was filled with concern as I looked up at him through my sudden exhaustion. My entire body felt as though I'd been put through a linen press. 

"I'm ok." I replied, but he knew me far better than to just except that as truth. His look pressed me to say more, so I simply told him what he'd find out later. "Vegeta walked in on me when I was taking a shower and when I became upset and started to be defend my pride," Mike nodded his understanding as I paused and I continued. " I grew a tail." Mike's eyes went wide and he smiled. 

"You have a tail!! That's so cool!" I paled a little as he spoke, but smiled, trying to hide my thoughts from his sight. "What's wrong with having a tail? Aren't you Saiyan? It's normal." He tried to reassure me, but I shook my head. 

"I'm only part Saiyan, only half of my lineage is Saiyan." It took a long time for me to say this, but Mike seemed willing to listen, almost as if he had all the time in the world. 

"What's wrong with being half Saiyan? Gohan and. . ." He lowered his voice and leaned closer to me, making sure his voice didn't carry. "Trunks, as well as Goten and Bra will all be half Saiyan. There's nothing wrong with it. Even half Saiyans have tails." My brow furrowed and I pulled away from him a little. "What's wrong?" He asked, my heart went out to him, he was trying so very hard to make me tell him, but my age old habits of remaining silent about my true self and feelings were just to strong to bypass at that moment, old ghosts were surfacing and I didn't feel like discussing it with someone who was so close and dear to me. . .I know exactly how stupid that sounds and most of you are probably saying 'But that's exactly what you should do! He's there for you! Let him help!' But that's exactly why I didn't want to tell him. 

"I'm just not ready to talk about it now. It's a big shock. I've lived my whole life without a. . ." I stopped myself, he would know a full out lie. "Without a Saiyan tail." I finished almost instantly, with just slight hesitation. 

He nodded and opened the door to the spare room for me. "Well, let's sit down in here and I'll do the talking for a little while." He stopped us as soon as we stepped into the room and flipped on the light. His hands wrapped around mine, a smile lit his handsome features. "We have so much to catch up on! I've missed you so much!"

I couldn't keep the smile from my face, or the tears from my eyes. "I've miss you so much too! I thought about you everyday, and how I might someday get back to Earth to be with you again!" 

Mike held me close and stroked my hair. I love the way he does it, it made all of my worries fall short and disappear while I borrowed his strength. "Now that I have you in my arms, I'll never let you go!" There was a moment of silence, where all he did was rock me slowly back and forth until my light sobs ceased. Than, he began speaking again, his voice soft and gentle. "You're probably wondering how I got here and where I got that ship from, aren't you? Well, I have a confession to make, one I've been trying to find a way to say without making you mad at me for not tell you before. 

"I was born on the Planet Vegeta, my father sent my mother and I away when he went to face Freeza, they had me train the same way as Vegeta, who is my brother, half actually, but we share the same father. My parents were best friends with another Saiyan family, they also had a child, one who was just newly born when I was almost five. That infant was a young female Saiyan Princess." I listened to him in stunned shock, I never suspected this of him, never, it was very shocking for me to hear that I was not the only one on Earth who had a secret like mine. He paused for a moment and started speaking again, I let my mind fall into a shocked silence, willing his voice to make me feel better. "This little girl was very special to them and my parents, I was never really told why, but I was told that she would be my charge. When she was sent away in a rush to avoid capture by Freeza, my mother sent me after her shortly. It was only three months later that I arrived here on Earth." 

I sighed, he was confessing this to me, because he failed his charge. I never imagined that my true love would be assigned to protect another woman, one which he was probably suppose to marry, which made our love weak and only a 'fling' for him. But he was still talking, so I forced myself to listen. "I spent most of my young life with my adopted family, safe in the fact that she found a good home and family to take care of her. After I graduated, I decided to find her again, it was harder than I thought, but I finally did, and. . ." He paused, holding me closer, his soft warm breath against my ear. "For the first time, I saw her, and I knew it was love. I actually forgot that I was suppose to protect her, I would have protected her without being told so. In fact, when we first met, I didn't know it was her. Do you know what her name is?" I shook my head, hoping it wasn't someone I knew, after all, the last thing I wanted right now was to listen to his confession, my heart felt as thought it would break into a million pieces. But as he spoke again, I felt myself begin to cry again. "Her name was Ambrlyn. The most beautiful and talented Saiyan ever to be born." 

My heart swelled so much that the joy and relief made me start to cry. Finally, some of my questions had been answered, I now knew why he was so loyal to me. And it wasn't because of his 'charge', it was his love for me, that made him stay. "I. . .never knew that." I managed to say in between sobs as he stroked my hair as he laughed softly. "How. . .much to you. . .know about my. . .parents?" I asked, trying to get control over my emotions again, my Saiyan tail curled gently around my waist twitched as I tried to smother my overwhelmed mind. 

"I know enough to share with you, I've even met them once or twice, but it was you who was a mystery to me." He answered, I laughed a little at his playful tone. He was doing what he did best, making me laugh. He looked at me and then continued after a moment more. "Your mom's name was Darkla, she was a Queen, and your father's name eludes me for right now, but he was, of course, King. Just like my father was King Vegeta, they didn't share their monarchy, not like everyone thought, but they came from a twin planet that died when both our father's were young. So they simply shared their lands until your father and mother's people could complete the bio-dome which would enable life to begin again on the crippled planet. They never got to finish it, because when Vegeta was just a newly born child, Freeza came and destroyed the planet when my father refused to accept a mission, after that, we were his permeate mercenaries, and your parents remained on Planet Vegeta.

"Your mother was a nice woman, she was tall, with a chocolate complexion and rich dark brown eyes. She always wanted a child, my mother told me that they hadn't had any luck until you were born. They loved you very much, and were so afraid when they heard that Freeza had discovered you, he turned around and came straight back for Planet Vegeta. Unfortunately, when he discovered they had sent you away, and refused to tell him where, he killed them." Mike said the last to me with a soft gentle tone, as through trying to soften the blow. Even though I had no living memory of them, I still felt a pang of loss at their complete absence. He paused in his recollection to give me a tight hug, it lessened the pain, but the bitterness was beginning to close in. Something didn't feel right about his story. 

"And my father?" I asked, my tears mostly dried from my face, even if they were still fresh in my eyes. I knew in my heart that the Saiyan King was not my father. I had already been told that I was a rape child from a raid, but I still wanted to know about the man who accepted me as his own, even thought I was obviously, if not painfully obviously, not his blood.

"Your father was a brave man. He died valiantly." Came a gruff voice from the doorway. We both turned to look as Vegeta walked in, his fierce expression was nearly completely gone, although he still looked a little irritated, but I imagined that would never leave. "He loved you enough to try and fight Freeza single handedly." He crossed his arms and smiled slightly, in that familiar 'Vegeta smirk' of his. "Of course he failed, but it was enough that he tried. No one short of a super Saiyan could take on Freeza and live." I suppose it was suppose to make me feel better, but all it did was make me feel worse. 

"Thank you." I muttered to Vegeta, than looked at Mike evenly in the eyes. "I would like to be alone for a while, so. . .I'll see you tomorrow or something, alright?" He nodded, I smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, being modest in front of Vegeta. For some reason, he always made me very embarrassed. Before Mike could say anything, I left quickly, using Instant Transmission. 

  
  


I appeared far out away from anything which held civilization, I didn't want to be around anyone. The pain in my heart seemed to be more than I could take. My body and mind were frozen. I had not expected to ever meet my true parents, I also had always been comforted that somewhere out there, my true family was safe from harm. But with the fact that I had no family, no living relative, it made me feel. . .empty, devoid of the only thought of hope that I had clung to in hard times. 

I looked around me to try and get my thoughts elsewhere. It was hard. My surroundings were beyond beauty. Untouched and undiscovered by mankind, with a purity to it that drew me.( My grandfather had once told me, that if there were unicorns, they surly would have found me, since I could find anything pure and sacred. Hmm. Life is full of little ironies. ) I have always been 'gifted' (more like cursed) with Psychometry, the ability to read an object by touching or contact. This is how I knew no other had set foot here. 

The trees were tall, lush and flowers of many types, most I had never seen before grew in patches of sunlight, and dark soft ferns in the deep shadows of the trees. There was a clearing nearly twenty paces from my spot, where a large cliff produced a breathtaking waterfall, and a gentle lake whose bottom was past fifteen feet. This was where I always sought solitude when I needed to concentrate. 

Now I was here to forget about who and what I was for just a little while. To get a glimpse of the 'bigger picture', to see beyond my life into things which brought joy and beauty into the world. I closed my eyes and listened, opening my ears, mind and heart up to what might be willing to speak with me. It was a trick I'd learned back on my Earth when I was younger. It helped me understand animals and better understand myself. Empathy is a powerful talent, the one true universal language, for emotions can not lie, they also can not be hidden or concealed completely. 

As I allowed myself a moment to think of the day and what I had learned, reality hit me hard. King Kai and the others told me of Freeza going to Earth. My home, my friends and family were in jeopardy, I couldn't bare the thought of it, my anger started to rise. But the memory of what happened last time made me push it down. I didn't want think about what Freeza would do to Earth and/or its inhabitants, it only fueled by anger. I had no way of getting home to fight him, nor the ability even if I could get there in time to fight him. 

"Show me the way to go home." I mumbled, than smiled. "I'm tired and I wanna go to bed." With a sudden laugh, I started to skip lightly through the dense foliage, singing the most impossible song to get out of one's head once it is there. 

"Show me the way to go home,

I'm tired and I wanna go to bed.

I had a little drink about an hour ago,

And it went right to my head."

I was so involved with my little stress-relieving exercise (that would be singing) that I didn't notice I wasn't alone anymore. Not until I had fully made a fool of myself. 

"Hello there, I didn't mean to startle you. Not a bad place to think and relax is it?" I yelped so loudly and jumped so high I thought I might actually fly away, but as he spoke I calmed down and looked at him. 

"Do I. . .know you? Who are you?" I asked, trying to sound unsure and stop the blush that was creeping up to my face. How could I possibly not know how it was that was facing me?!

"Um. . .my name's Trunks, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I felt a power level and I. . ." I nodded, he stopped and looked embarrassed, especially since he had loosened his sword. "I guess I was wrong. I'm really sorry."

"Goku and Piccolo mentioned you to me." I said quickly when I felt that he was about to leave. If there was anything I wanted now, it was to speak with someone who already knew partially about the future with the androids. "You're Trunks, from the future. Yes, I'm sort of. . .just like you, only not from the future. Just removed from my. . .ah. . .home planet." I stated quickly, trying to hide my growing blush. 

"Oh." He said, his stance relaxing, than looked as through it were my turn to speak again. 

I felt my face heat up again and I quickly stuck out my hand. "Sorry, um. . .I'm Ambrlyn. From Earth." He took my hand and smiled a half smile. 

"Uh huh. . .nice to meet you, Ambrlyn." I laughed and felt the need to explain what happened and my run in with Freeza. After I was finished, I felt more relaxed and Trunks had a fairly good impression of me. "I see, well, you're lucky. I wish you luck on training to prepare in case he ever finds you. But you'd better start training harder for those androids. They haven't shown up yet, have they?" I shook my head. "Good, I just wanted to make sure I hadn't altered things too much." I felt an odd desire to tell him of what would happen, but bit my lip on that instead. 

"Yeah, I just don't think the price is right." I stated, than turned to look at him. "Where did you land your time capsule?" 

He pointed to the clearing I was headed towards, and started to walk toward it. "Oh, just over here, I wanted to make a quick appearance and check on stuff. But I figured I could see if I could feel any power levels first, to see if there was a battle, before I went prancing around." I laughed a little, than looked at him a little suspiciously. 

"So why did you land here? You mentioned you felt a power level?" I knew it was all together possible he had felt me, but the level had been silenced before most had ever registered it. If he picked it up, he must be quicker and faster than the series showed. 

"Yeah. I thought it might be someone fighting, like I mentioned, I was here to make sure I didn't alter things too much and to check up on Goku. Is he still alive and fine?" I nodded. "That's good." He paused and a very short, but awkward, silence fell over us. I was about to break it when he looked at me spoke. "I didn't expect the power level to belong to a woman. I thought perhaps it was. . .someone else. . ." 

I folded my arms on my hips and stared at him with an open mouth. He quickly tried to amend his prior statement. "No, no! I didn't mean it to sound like that!" He said, his arms going up quickly and he shook his head. "What I meant was that back in my time, there was never anyone female with a strong power level. It was only the Z fighters than of course the Androids, but they didn't have an energy signature." 

I was still frowning, but I did understand the situation. "Perhaps I wasn't in your time line because I had already left to go home?" I asked. 

"Can I ask you a question?" I nodded. "Do you know anyone named. . .Astrozar." I shook my head, than thought for a moment. "Ok, than how about. . .um. . .Mike?" A cold jolt went through me, my vision greyed out and I must have gone rather white, because Trunks stepped forward. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah." I muttered, trying to remind myself to breathe again. How had our intervention with being here affected things so much? Trunks knew about us! "He's my boyfriend. But. . .if you know him, why don't you know me? I came here first, aren't I around in your future?" The thought made a dark set of thoughts seep into the back of my mind. 

He didn't reply right away, he just blinked at me in surprise. "Well. . .I don't know. I don't remember you, and I never knew Astrozar long or well enough to know to ask or heard him speak about you. I'll have to ask Mom." I nodded my thanks and sat down on the grass, still feeling a little light headed. Trunks leaned against a tree while I gathered my strength back, neither of us spoke, he only watched me curiously and seemed to be thinking just as deeply as I was. I jumped in surprise as he suddenly broke the deep silence. "I think I remember Mom speaking with Astrozar once, when she was talking about my father, he mentioned his love and they talked about it for a while. . .I need to talk to Mom about you. Maybe she can answer our questions." Trunks stated, I knew he was concerned that I had died like Goku. It wasn't a good thought, but lots of things happened by the time Trunks was this age. 

I nodded. "I'd appreciate that. Thanks." I said as I stood up again. 

"I'd better get back, I told Mom I'd be right back." I nodded and followed him back into the clearing which held the Time Capsule. It seemed only a second in time as we parted ways and he was gone. Promising to return as quickly as he could with the answer that might save my life if something had happened that could be changed. 

I shook the thoughts from my mind and walked through to the next larger clearing where the large waterfall gracefully deposited the water quietly into the large crystal clear lake below. I took my time getting there thinking about what Goku had told me. "I need to train. I want to be able to survive if I come into a confrontation with the Androids or Cell, let alone Freeza. Especially if I intend to defend my family and friends back on Earth against Freeza. But I also don't want to go back to Master Roshi's. I hate the way he looks at me." I muttered as I walked down the small deer trail to the lake's shallow shore, choosing a spot I'd made the first time I arrived, a little pool cut off from the lake by a secured stone dam. I laid down on my stomach and looked down into the crystalline surface nearly a foot below me. I closed my eyes and let my hand hover just above the water's surface. "Show me what I want to see, show me Freeza. Show me his actions and his thoughts." My voice was soft, as I concentrated on my telepathic psychometry. The water in front of me shimmered and a scene appeared within the small pool, I focused my attention to it, trying to keep my concentration even and secured on my target. Long distance psychometry is extremely difficult. 

  
  


Freeza paced the small dimly lit room with his hands clasped behind his back impatiently. His eyes cold and filled with such hatred that I nearly lost contact with the distance. He seemed to look directly at me, but I knew he couldn't possibly see me or know. "Have you found it yet?!" He demanded someone outside my viewing, I had already strained my reach to find him and view him, I didn't risk to broaden the view. 

"No, Lord Freeza, it might as well have slipped into a black hole. There isn't even sight of the ionic trail." The unknown speaker stated in a shallow, weak voice. 

Freeza's expression, already dangerous, turned darker. I swallowed hard and forced myself to continue to concentrate, it was imperative that I learned as much as I could about where Freeza was and how much time I had until it was too late. "You've failed me for the last time, Dardion. I told you I would not forgive failure again!" He yelled, his mouth turned down into a frown. "Why do you disobey me? I asked only that you find the damned Saiyan Pod! It can't be that difficult!" Without waiting for an answer, he raised his finger, I could feel the pain in my temples from the power level. 

"Please, Lord Freeza, I am trying my hardest!" Dardion begged, but Freeza released the energy without hesitation or mercy. The entity Dardion, since I could not see him, disappeared. I swallowed hard, I had just witnessed Freeza kill one of his own men. 

"As I said before. I do not tolerate failure." He slammed his hand down and looked out at the huge window facing the vast space. "Damn you! Where are you!!!!" He shouted out at the void. Than began to pace again, I increased my attention upon him, willing my psychometry to touch him only enough to hear what he was thinking. How could she have possibly escaped me! No one escapes from Freeza! I almost laughed, I'd forgotten that he thought about himself in a third person point of view. I should not have let her out of my sight! I should have kept her with me at all times, and stayed with her in the Medic Room! Fool!! This is the second time she has slipped through my fingers! It will not happen again! This is for certain! I will find her and I will put a stop to her running from me forever! She will be mine! She rightfully belongs to me! That coward of a mother doesn't deserve to hide her, she knew I was coming for the baby! 

But why did she risk the infant's life in space just to keep her from me? Why?! She knew I would not kill the child! Why sacrifice everything? Just to keep her own pride and to know she got the better of me! Darkla was always like that, she and that damned husband of hers! Freeza was thinking as I blinked. He was speaking of me! My mother was Darkla, Mike had told me so, but what was he talking about? I didn't belong to him anymore than I would let Master Roshi see me in a bikini! 

. . .maybe I can make it up to her. Make her see how her mother deceived her! I cursed myself for missing part of his thoughts and tried to focus back into them, but found I was becoming too preoccupied. But what if I don't recognize her again! She can shift into different forms. I nearly didn't recognize her when first had her! She was gone by the time the DNA analysis came back! If I had only trusted my instinct. . .but it may already be too late. 

What if I can't reason with her? What if she insists on hating me? What will I do then? She is mine! A slow smile spread of Freeza's face, he seemed to look directly at me, closed his eyes and laughed softly. 

:You are mine, Ambrlyn. I have found you at long last. . .: His voice echoed in my mind, sent, not heard. He had found me out. . . 

  
  


The pool suddenly went blank, exhaustion was getting the better of me, I had tried too hard to think and focus at the same time. "I should probably warn Goku and the others where he is and what's going on. . ." I thought out loud, than stopped myself and laughed humorlessly. "Wait one blasted second!! What am I thinking? If I tell them, they'll lecture me again! No. ..better I train hard and make sure that he doesn't go anywhere. Perhaps if I only become stronger, train in my born form, maybe I'll stand a chance!" I decided aloud as I started to take off into the air, but realized I had drained more energy than I would have liked to. "Damn. Looks like I'll have to 'port." I tried to explain to Goku when he first taught me how to use his Instant Transmission Technique that it was just like my childhood one of 'porting, or teleporting. But he refused to believe it. To each his own, right?

As I appeared at Kame's Lookout. I jumped nearly to the sky when Piccolo's deep voice greeted me from behind. "Ambrlyn. I was wondering when you'd pop up again. You're good at disappearing." I smiled, and put a hand to my chest, willing my heart to beat again. 

"And when are you going to stop giving me a heart attack every time I 'pop back up'?" I replied, exhaling sharply as I looked around. Goku was only a couple of feet away, and looked rather. . .upset. . .at me.

"I don't like it when you disappear. We've been trying to reach you for a while. Have you any idea how long you've been gone?!" Goku reprimanded me, I winced, I never could take being yelled at, but I also knew better than to get into a fight with Goku. 

"It was only for a few hours." I muttered, my eyes glowering darkly at Goku's angry glare. 

"It's been three days, Ambrlyn!" My mouth dropped nearly to my feet. Three days!

What had I been doing for three days?! The viewing had been instantaneous, hadn't it? I had never traveled such a distance with my abilities before, and the possibility that I had been struggling to find Freeza and focus on him for three days caused me to pause. "I. . .I hadn't noticed. . ." Goku opened his mouth to say something, but stopped, he could always tell when I was lying. And knew instantly that I was just as shocked as I looked! Goku was a Saiyan and therefore had telepathic ability, to lie to him was just like being covered in fudge and saying you didn't eat it. 

"We were worried! None of us could sense you! King Kai said he sensed you several light years from here, near Freeza. . ." My mind began to spin. Had I really traveled all that distance, yes, I knew I had, but only in the mind, right? The fact in question, was what if it was too far, and I stretched out to hear him. I had seldom been able to hear thoughts so clearly from the distance I had today. . .

Goku's face was masked in worry and Kame was touching my arm, bringing me back to them from my deep thoughts. "Child, please, you aren't making our worries go away. Tell me you weren't in search of Freeza." My heart froze as I looked up. 

To say that I hadn't been would be a horrible lie. I braced myself for it and began to tell them my best one. "I can assure you, I went to a place here on this planet to be alone, perhaps I lost track of time. I simply laid down by the lake's side there and. . ." One look into Kame's trusting eyes and the truth spilled out. "I used my abilities to reach out and see Freeza. He was really far away, so it took everything I had just to find him, than I had to concentrate to see him clearly and hearing his thoughts cut that focus in half. . ." Kame's eyes were wide, matching the others around me. 

:You could hear his thoughts?!?!: King Kai's voice echoed softly in my mind, I winced. It had occurred to me some time ago that perhaps since Saiyans were telepathic, that a mixture of bloods between Ice Jin and Saiyan would give me horrendous psychic potential. Especially since Freeza had been using psychokinesis on me when we first met. 

"Yes. It's not difficult, once you've cut the distance off. Than, everything got clear. . ." My mind fogged over, going instantly back to Freeza, his presence filled my sense, I could even smell the cold steel from the ship around him. "He is still searching for me." I stated in a haunted tone. 

:Ambrlyn, you're there again, aren't you?: I jolted, my mind focusing on the others again. 

:Yes.: I replied mentally. Surprise filled my mind as King Kai and Goku both gapped at me. I hadn't mentioned being able to do these things before because of this kind of reaction. Now I was more of an enigma to them. 

:Goku, this is something I never expected! She can travel long distances within seconds, that I imagined possible with loads of training. But to this extent . . .I never imagined!: I heard these thoughts softly in the back of my mind, although I could feel the soft barrier around them to keep them secret. :Goku.: The barrier hardened. :If she can hear his thoughts from this distance, the mixture of bloods has created super psychic powers within her. She is working on a higher level than I am. I felt her going to Freeza, she was not here. That's 'Bi-location' a very dangerous way to sneak around. Her abilities must go beyond this. . .: A wave of relief filled me as he was not afraid of me, but in awe. I had been frightened when the barrier thickened and hardened that he would tell Goku to be wary of me, that I might cause harm. But he wasn't. Joy unexpectedly filled me. 

:Ambrlyn.: King Kai's voice filled my mind once more. :Tell me, how long have you had these talents and why not mention them before?: A wave of shame overcame me, but I sweltered it instantly when King Kai commented on it. :There's no reason to feel guilty about this, I was simply curious.:

:I've had most of these gifts since I can remember. They've gotten considerably stronger, each year, but I had guidance when I was younger on some of them, the others I controlled naturally.: I replied, my mental voice dry and flat. 

:I see.: He said softer than before, and was gone.

"I'm sorry, Goku, I really didn't know. . ." The world suddenly went spinning and the ground tilted beneath my feet. "Goku. . ." My voice sounded slurred, and my vison blurred. 

:Ambrlyn.: My name came from a voice that sent a cold jolt of terror through me. :I've been searching for you for a long time. Clever girl. Hiding your location like this. Come to me.: The connection was undeniable, I felt my powers stirring within me, my gifts opening up to 'port.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, as I curled into a little ball and shook uncontrollably, I felt as though fingers were inside of me, pulling me from my body. Voices from around me and hands touching me were so distant that I barely felt them. 

:You can not resist me. Come, Ambrlyn. Come where I am. . .: His voice was soft, lulling, and my powers longed to be with another like me. My body convulsed as it forced me to relax my shape, becoming my Birth shape. 

:Go away. . .: I managed a feeble response, even as I felt my mind detach to seek him out. 

:Ambrlyn. . .we meet again at last! You've been a very bad girl!: He scolded me softly, his eyes were still closed, I felt the cold floor beneath my feet and against my tail as it swished along the surface. 

:Let me go.: I muttered to him, realizing that his mind was holding me here, in his ship. 

He smiled a cruel smile and opened his crimson eyes, and seemed very surprised to see me. :You are a splitting image of myself and your mother.: He muttered softly, his eyes taking in my features. 

My eyes narrowed as I reached out to where my body was, but stopped as I felt his mental touch following me. :You'll never find me. But that shouldn't worry you, when you least expect me, I'll come for you, Freeza.: The words were there before I could fully acknowledge at I had thought them. 

He smiled smoothly, no anger or irritation at all in his expression. "Ambrlyn, have they told you who your parents are yet, and why your mother sent you away?" His physical voice was a little harder for me to hear, but I heard it well enough. 

:Yes.: I replied shortly. I didn't want to talk to him more than I had too, my anger at him and where he was headed blocked my fear of his attacking me. 

"They've lied to you, Ambrlyn. Your father's family name was Devishkon. You were given the last name of the father of your blood. Ambrlyn Arcilia. Or should I say Ashadawna Brlyn Arcilia." My eyes must have widened considerably, because his smile grew. "Yes, I know your true name, I should. I named you. . ." 

My blood went cold that moment. And I felt myself quiver with the meaning of it all. I closed my eyes and willed myself to think back to if I had heard something to make this statement something to fear. 

It didn't take long. 

  
  


Flashback

I smiled at my grandpa as he nodded his approval of my small card castle. I giggled, causing it to fall. "Very good, little Arcy!" That's what he calls me! Arcy or Brlyn! I giggle just to hear his voice in my head calling to me. "Now, next time remember to keep concentrating on keeping it steady and together. It's important to always remember that you're the only one going to protect what you hold dear." I nodded, my excitement left me as I felt his disapproval on the back of his words. 

"Sorry." I muttered, my eyes lowering to the wood floor. His finger tilted my chin back up to look at him. 

"Don't be sorry, just remember. You're still young." His gentle words and soothing emotions caused me to perk up again. My ears popped up and I felt my tail swish in joy. 

It was a hard day that day, and at night, while he sat on his chair in front of the fire, I sat curled on the floor next to him, closest to the fire. Playing. He laughed occasionally as he watched me. I looked at up him and smiled. "G'pa? Can I hear my story again?" I asked, he smiled down at me, his face brightened. 

"Alright. .." He said as he straightened and patted his lap, I crawled up and snuggled close, ready for my story. "You were born far away from here, by a mother who loved you, and a father whose love for terror was equal to his love of causing others agony. You. . ." He tucked my chin lightly, I giggled. "Are a princess of two worlds, trapped between the love of a mother and a father. While he was ruthless and vicious, his heart softened when he heard his crimes had created joy. Hearing of you made him want to be a part of your life, but your mother, a wise and loving person, saw what harm he could do, sent you far away." I knew that this was just bits and pieces of this story, but I knew he always told them this way. To make me ask questions. "Your father, angry at your mother, flung her aside and chased after you, but you were long gone. In a blind fury, his anger destroyed everything that your mother held dear, including your adopted father. Her pain and anger at herself were the death of her, she killed herself in an attempt to take your father with you. But, like you, he is not easily harmed. He pushed her aside and sought you out."

"And he named me? Isn't that right? When he discovered my mother had lied to him?" I pushed, trying to prolong the telling. 

He laughed. "Yes! That's right! Clever girl!" He cooed to me as he gave me a tender hug. "Yes! When he discovered from your mother that she had birthed him a baby girl. He wanted to know what she named you, and. . ." He paused, giving me time to chime in. 

"She told him that I didn't have one." He laughed again, watching the fire with his deep brown eyes. 

"Very good! She told him that children conceived of pain were not named until they revealed a suitable name. Since their fathers never claimed them to name them. Your father was angry. 'No child of my blood shall have an empty name. As her blood and body father, I claim her and do name her Ashadawna Brlyn Arcilia of the House of Arcilia after my mother's maiden name Isadawna.' Your mother was very upset, but. . .you chirped at the sound of your name. And knew your father the instant your saw him. In fear and terror, your mother sent you far away, now that he had claimed you, she no longer could keep you. Children born of another father while in wedlock were given to their father's, if they so claimed them. Terror drove her to fling your little ship as far as she could manage, and with an extra mental push she was able to keep him from ever catching it." I yawned, my eyes falling and my senses dropping as I felt sleep begin to pull. . .

"Good night, sweet Ashadawna Brlyn Arcilia. . ."

End Flashback

  
  


:Your. . .my father?: I felt numb. My memory. . .I felt such happiness knowing that my true father was still out there searching for me, that he loved me, and now this. . .

"Yes, Ambrlyn, I didn't know who you were right away, when I picked up the signal from that strong telepath all those years ago that you had been found, I wasn't sure if it could be true. You were over four years from where Darkla launched you carelessly into space. Under normal circumstances, a trip that long would have killed you. But somehow you survived, I don't know, but I'm pleasantly surprised." His words were gentle and soothing. 

:You're saying that my mother didn't care for me, and that you did, after you discovered that your rape spawned a child.: Freeza didn't respond right away, he actually looked and felt ashamed. 

"I admit, I should have searched harder, farther away, as my father and brother told me to, but I did not. I was sure you were somewhere close. . .And as for your mother not caring? You tell me, if you loved your child, would you send it carelessly away, just because a man you hated wanted to see the baby?" I shook my head, but still didn't fully understand. "I backed off, so that she would spare your life, as she threatened to kill you. But when I proved I was able and willing to claim you, she panicked. . ."

I put a hand up and shook my head, he stopped and looked at me patiently. :This is too much. If you want me to believe you, let me go back, WITHOUT following me, I will keep a string out for you to know my vicinity, but never location. If you want me to believe, I need to think.: He nodded. Instantly, I felt myself rushing back the way I came, as though on a giant rubber band.

In the back of my mind, I heard his voice. :Think well and remember what I said. Trust your instincts, do the research, you're strong, brilliant and. . .if you could escape from me, than you can do anything.: The last was covered with humor, I smiled in spite of myself. 

The pain I felt as I opened my eyes was not as great as the shock and surprise of seeing myself in a dark room with Goku, Kame, and Gohan next to my bed. As I moved, Goku sprang awake and to my side. "What happened?!?" He demanded, his eyes full of worry and relief. 

"It's a long. . .difficult story." I heard myself mutter, to tired to go into farther explanation. 


End file.
